DxD School The Return of the Lengendary Demon
by MaxSteel777
Summary: Guerras, sangre etc, para alguien como él esa es la única verdad, entrenado para matar sin remordimiento, sin embargo murió un día, para resucitar como el otro yo de un chico egoísta con buen corazón, ¿podrá este demonio legendario comprender al fin lo que de verdad importa?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, otros.**

* * *

 **Harem: Rías Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Tojo, Ravel Phenex, Irina Shido, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta, Est, Restia, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Ophis, Raynare (La original), Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Lala Deviluke, Momo Deviluke, Nana Deviluke, Elmenhide Karnstein, Maria Naruse, Kuno, Gasper (F), Yumi Kiba, Gabriel, Tomo Yamanobe, Shizuku Kitayama, Honaka Mitsui, Fabia Sheen, Kena Hyoudou, Junko Hattori, Fujiko Etou, Zoe Drake... No esta en orden**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Punto de vista de Issei.**

Hola, un placer, me llamo Issei Hyoudou, vivo en la ciudad Kuoh, con mi familia, claro está, y digo el nombre de la cuidad de una vez, porque me parece ridículo esperar a llegar al volumen 18 de la Novela Ligera para decirlo.

Buufff, hay muchas cosas de que hablar, en fin, vayamos paso a paso, ah, si ya se, como decía, vivo con mi familia en esta ciudad aparentemente "pacífica y libre" con mis padres y mi hermana, Kena Hyoudou.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no lo esperaban? Pues sí, tengo una hermana, aunque sería mejor decir que es adoptada. La sacamos de un orfanato de mala muerte hace años, es muy divertida, también es muy especial, literalmente, pues es una cabeza hueca que solo ama el arroz y no come nada más que eso, también posee poderes mágicos fuera de lo común, como nos divertimos cuando lo descubrimos, fue súper genial, aunque fue algo alborotador, pero sus poderes mágicos son algo raros, no parecen la gran cosa, pues lo único que puede hacer es volar por el aire, al propio estilo de Superman, y hacerse invisible, este último es algo curioso y gracioso, pues necesita de deshacerse de su ropa para que de esa manera pueda ser invisibilidad por completo, menudo problema se formó la primera vez, siendo la primera vez que la veía avergonzada, incluso me llamo "pervertido", pero no es que me molestara, pero con el paso del tiempo, le quito importancia el tema de que la viera desnuda, es más, esta tan pegada a mí que se niega a dormir en otro lado que no sea a mi lado, exceptuando algunos casos especiales, pero a mí la verdad me importa muy poco, total ella es inofensiva pero rara.

Bueno, lo siguiente, eh, estudio en la academia Kuoh, que sí, ya se, el nombre es demasiado original, sarcasmo total, digamos que el entrar en esta academia resulta de lo más difícil, por no decir imposible, hace poco era una escuela solo para las mujeres, pero lo cambiaron por algún motivo que lo ignoro rotundamente.

Conseguí entrar en esta academia casi por los pelos, cabe decir que para un fracasado de la vida como yo, fue de los peores momentos de mi vida el meterme en la cabeza varias idioteces para asistir a esa academia llena de mujeres depravadas.

Muchos se preguntaran el "¿Por qué demonios entraste a una academia que no te agrada?", pues digamos que es algo complicado, y no, no tiene nada que ver con conseguir una novia, esa es una razón demasiada ridícula, no soy como la mayoría de los hombres idiotas que lograron entrar solo por eso; no, lo mío fue algo más ético por así decirlo, además era la más cercana a mi casa, así que debo de aprovechar, pero en fin, no pienso decirles porque me fui a ese lugar, así que no insistan.

?: "Venga ya, Issei-chan, te estas yendo por las ramas, lo que tratamos de hacer ahora es dar un resumen de tu vida, amigo, no dar una gran redacción". Me dijo un pequeño gato, que estaba de pie en sus dos patas traseras, de pelaje negro, con una parte en gris, al igual que las pactas y la punta de su cola, con ojos negros, con orejas puntiagudas y grandes.

Jajajaja, que buena broma, gato bocón. Ah sí, disculpen la interrupción, el que hablo ahora resulto ser mi amigo gatuno parlante, Kenny, aunque también lo llamo Ken, lo encontré cuando era un niño con Kena y otro amigo de hace tiempo, pero hablaremos de este último en otro momento. Bueno, el caso es que Ken estaba atrapado entre unos tablones de madera, yo me adelante para sacarlo, pero al hacerlo, por poco nos matan esos tablones, pero de alguna manera… logre esquivarlo.

Si, ya se, es una respuesta sin detalle, pero a su tiempo les contare como es que me libre de ser aplastado por esos tablones.

Después de salvarlo, Ken nos tomó cariño y se volvió en nuestro mejor amigo, es bastante brabucón y directo, por no hablar de comelón y algo pervertido, pero no me mete en esos momentos pervertidos porque simplemente me respecta y me quiere, el cómo es que puede hablar es debido a que también tiene algo de magia, también puede hacer surgir unas alas en su espalda y volar como Kena, y también tiene uno que otro truco más, el caso es que no sé quién es, el pobre no conoció a su familia y estuvo vagando solo desde entonces, gran parte del tiempo hasta ahora, pues logre convencer a mis padres para que nos lo quedáramos, y bueno, somos amigos desde entonces.

Bueno, vayamos al grano, ¿Ya estas contento gato?

Ken: "ZZZZZZZ... ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya acabaste el resumen?". Me pregunto confundido y algo soñoliento.

Maldito gato, bueno, mi vida de vago disimulado dio un giro de 180º cuando una chica que jamás había visto me pidió salir a una cita, acepte, pero no porque me gustase, sino porque luego pretendía dejarla botada por ahí con el corazón roto, para luego regresar a casa y fingir que fue ella la que me dejo, para que así mis padres me dejaran tranquilo una temporada, con todo eso de buscarme una chica hermosa y hacer nietos y eso.

¿Qué pasa? Se lo tienen merecidos, o así habría sido de no ser por un pequeño fallo en mi plan.

La chica que me invito a la cita no era humana, era un ángel caído, un ángel que "cayo" del cielo de manera literal y metafóricamente, donde sus alas se tiñeron de negro y además de romperse el aro que esta sobre la cabeza, ella se hacía llamar Yuma, Yuma Amano, que más tarde se volvió a presentar como Raynare, parecía ser bastante maniática y ser el típico villano que menosprecia a todos, desahogándose matando a personas portadoras de unos artefactos sagrados o también llamados Sacred Gear.

 _"Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al dios que te puso ese Sacred Gear en ti…"_. Eso fue lo que dijo.

Ken: "Oh, vamos, Issei". Dijo interrumpiendo al chico.

¿Qué pasa ahora, Ken?

Ken: "¡Que eres demasiado lento para contar un tonto resumen! ¡Hazte a un lado, que ya me encargo yo, sino a los lectores no le gustara!". Me dijo mientras me daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Oh, bueno, como quieras, escuchemos al don gato con botas, pero sin las botas, a ver si lo hace mejor

 **Fin de punto de vista de Issei. Punto de vista de Kenny.**

Ahora veras, en fin, escuchen, esa chica mato a Issei, en su lecho de muerte, recordó a una chica especial y se preguntó cómo se vería con el cabello carmesí, pensó que en eso luego de ver la sangre que goteaba fuera de su cuerpo, luego lo reencarno en demonio, una diablesa demoniacamente sexy y mimada, que resulta ser la chica más popular de toda la academia, conocida por ser parte del Club del Ocultismo, cuyos demás integrantes son Akeno, Koneko, Yumi (N/A: es la versión femenina de Kiba, digamos que voy a darle un buen uso a esa personalidad de Kiba) y la princesita mimada llamada Rías, en donde le dijeron a Issei lo que pasaba en realidad y muy a su pesar se vio obligado a estar bajo las ordenes de a quien él la llama "La princesa exhibicionista" haciendo contactos incluso con dos de sus compañeras de clases, con quienes había tratado cierta amistad, además de quedar sorprendidas, un poco, de que se haya convertido en demonio, luego una cosa llego a la otra, por lo que conocimos a una linda monja llamada Asia, con que nos hicimos un poco amigos, pero la molesta de Raynare y sus compañeros la matan para quitarle su Sacred Gear que podía curar heridas de cualquier ser vivo por igual, incluso los demonios, digamos que Issei les dio una paliza que la recordaran de por vida, vengando a Asia, aunque no lo reconozca, también dejo vivir a Raynare para ver si como dijo ella "felicitarla" por conseguir un Sacred Gear para ellos el cual la habría convertido en la ángel caído suprema, además de dejarla ir con un regalito de despedida muy gracioso, además de recuperar el Sacred Gear de Asia, devolviéndolo al pobre cuerpo sin vida.

Pero Rías llega para reencarnar a Asia, en eso Issei la abraza fraternalmente, enamorando a la ex monja en el proceso, eso creo, y colorín colorado, este resumen se acabó, ¿Qué tal eso, mi buen narrador?

…

¿Qué? ¿Nada de nada? Que malo, Max. ¿Y tú, Issei?

Issei: "Primero, ¿Qué iba a estar ella enamorada de alguien como yo? Segundo, al final, tú también te fuiste liando por las ramas, ya casi me duermo".

Di lo que quieras, pero yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que me largo.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Kenny. De nuevo punto de vista de Issei.**

Cuando se emociona el gatito se va por las ramas al igual que yo, en fin, de una buena forma algo simple y para que engañarlos, nos lo resumió bastante ya el gatito ese, aunque solo lo que el pendencio, ay Kenny, si supieras que no humille a esa Raynare por mi cuenta.

"Él" estuvo a mi lado, como siempre en toda mi vida, sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta.

"Él" a quien yo creía que no era más que un simple amigo imaginario al que solo yo podía ver.

"Él" que resultó ser el causante de que mi rendimiento físico y mental aumentase de manera exponencial. Y también el que me causaba inconscientemente mis pesadillas cuando era niño, en donde estaba envuelto en muchas guerras sangrientas y odio esparcidos, aquellas pesadillas que resultaron ser recuerdos que me eran transferido a mí por ser su "reencarnación".

"Él" es un espíritu que reside en mi interior desde mi nacimiento, estamos juntos unidos, vinculados, por el destino, un demonio legendario cuya leyenda paso a la historia siendo conocido por muchos nombres por conseguir enfrentarse a males de todo tipo de distintos mundos y razas, una leyenda propia la cual poco a poco se fue olvidado.

Por circunstancias desconocidas, murió en un determinado momento antiguo, pero volvió, sin apenas recuerdos y una décima parte de su poder de su antigua vida, como si fuera mi alter ego. Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi mentor.

"Él" es el demonio entre demonios, el soldado del padre de los demonios, su mano izquierda y en que más confiaba en la sombras.

Yo soy Issei Hyoudou y esta, es nuestra historia, tanto mía como suya, nuestra leyenda sigue viva.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Issei.**

 **(Parque).**

Actualmente se puede ver a Issei, con ropa deportiva mientras que trotaba por el parque, siendo supervisado por Rías, que lo seguía en una bicicleta, animándolo. Cabe resaltar que Issei no estaba muy a gusto con eso, ya que tenía una cara de aburrimiento (En estos momentos, creo que es demás decir la descripción de los personajes de DxD, a excepción de la versión femenina de Kiba, que será más adelante, aparte de decir que Issei, a diferencia de que en su serie, es pelinegro y con ojos azules.

Rías: "Vamos, Issei, solo unas 2 vueltas más". Dijo animada.

Issei: "Hai, Hai, exhibicionista". Dijo aburrido, haciendo que Rías le mirara con mala cara.

Después de dar las dos vueltas al parque, Issei se puso en posición de flexiones para que luego Rías se sentara en la espalda de Issei, molestando al chico.

Issei: "Quita, coño, no necesito cargar el peso de una niña mimada sin vergüenza como tú". Dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente, haciendo que Rías cayera al piso de trasero. "Dices que esto es para ayudarme, pero no necesito que alguien me esté vigilando, mucho menos una chica sin vergüenza que entra a las 4:30 de la mañana a la casa de alguien como si fuera la suya propia". Dijo molesto.

Rías: "Escucha, Issei, eres mi siervo, es normal que yo haga cosas como estas como tu Rey". Dijo seria, al parecer aún no se acostumbra que el chico le lleve la contraria todo el tiempo.

Issei: "No me importa que seas mi Rey, no te da autoridad para eso. Me largo de aquí. Esto es pura mierda". Dijo mientras intentaba irse del lugar, pero fue detenido por Asia, que apareció con una pequeña cesta en su mano derecha.

Asia: "¡Perdonen! ¡Issei-san, Presidenta! En verdad me disculpo por llegar… ah". Dijo mientras corría hacia el dúo, tropezando con algo del piso cayendo al suelo. "¿Por qué siempre me caigo?". Se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro, mientras se paraba.

Issei: "¿Asia? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?". Pregunto indiferente.

Asia: "La Presidenta me pidió que viniera a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento". Dijo después de arreglarse su ropa de monja. "Ah… Por cierto, Issei-san, aquí tienes". Dijo mientras le entregaba un vaso y un envase para luego servir el líquido en el vaso que le dio a Issei, el líquido era té.

Issei: "¿Hm? Bueno… Gracias". Dijo mientras aceptaba el té. "Pero, ¿Para qué era necesario que vinieras?". Dijo para luego ver a la pelirroja que estaba mirando el vacío. "¿Rías?". Pregunto llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

Rías: "¿Qué pasa, Issei?". Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

Issei: "Conmigo nada". Dijo suspirando. "Pero, ¿Qué se supone que hace Asia aquí?". Pregunto.

Rías: "Bueno, vamos con Asia". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "¿A dónde?". Pregunto.

Rías: "A tu casa, Issei". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "¿Hm? ¿Cómo?". Pregunto confundido.

 **(Más tarde-Enfrente de la casa de Issei).**

Actualmente el trio se encuentra en frente de la casa del chico con varias cosas en el jardín pertenecientes de Asia. Cabe decir, que tanto Kenny como Kena, que es una joven chica de pelo rojo, con un cuerpo algo parecido al de Asia; veían con curiosidad las cajas donde se suponía que estaban las cosas de Asia, aparte de eso, Kena estaba comiendo un plato de arroz tranquilamente (Una cosa, la apariencia de los padres de Issei es la misma que los padres de Dan Kuso de Bakugan, solo que con una personalidad parecida a la del Issei del canon, pero eso solo lo hacen para molestar a este Issei, porque me molesta mucho lo estúpidos que son esos los padres de Issei del canon).

Issei: "¿Qué está pasando?". Pregunto confundido, mientras que tenía a Kenny en su hombro.

Asia: "Esas son mis pertenencias. Fue inesperadamente conveniente…". Dijo algo apenada.

Issei: "Un momento… ¿Rías? No me digas que…". Dijo viendo a la pelirroja mayor con una mirada entrecerrada, notando como la chica sonreía tranquila.

Rías: "Así es, Issei. A partir de hoy, Asia vivirá con ustedes". Dijo explico tranquilamente.

Kenny: "¡¿Cómo?! ¡Esto es increíble!". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Cállate, maldito gato". Dijo algo enojado.

Asia: "Por favor, cuiden de mi". Dijo mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

Kena: "Yo no veo ningún problema, ¿Y tú, I-chan?". Dijo viendo a su hermano adoptivo.

Issei: "A veces, envidio tu simpleza, Kena". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Cuando le pregunte en donde quería vivir, ella dijo que querría vivir en tu casa". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Yo tengo dos cosas que decir, una es, no decidas cosas por ti misma sin preguntarme, y segundo, solo porque lo dijo, tu vienes y se lo cumples como un si fueras el genio de una lámpara. Eso es pura mierda". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Asia: "¿Acaso es un problema que yo esté aquí, Issei-san?". Pregunto algo triste.

Issei: "No, no, ese no es el problema, Asia, el problema es que, decidan algo como eso sin mi permiso". Dijo suspirando.

Después de que Rías hiciera que el grupo entrara a la casa, ella hablo con los padres del chico, que se quedaron sorprendido después de la historia de Rías les dijo.

Padre de Issei: "A-Asia-san, ¿Verdad?". Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Asia: "Hai, Padre". Dijo sonriendo.

Padre de Issei: "No es que me moleste ni mucho menos, pero creo que otra casa sería más adecuada para una estudiante de intercambio…". Dijo sorprendido.

Asia: "Pero Issei-san es mi salvador". Dijo sonriendo.

Madre de Issei: "¿Salvador?". Pregunto confundida.

Asia: "Hai. Él es quien más me ha ayudado desde que llegue a Japón. Por lo que me sentiría mucho más tranquila estando bajo el mismo techo que Issei-san". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Un momento, Asia…".

Asia: "Pero si hay algún problema, retirare mi petición". Dijo algo triste.

Madre de Issei: "Nunca dijimos que no, ¿Cierto? Además de que todavía nos sobra un cuarto". Dijo algo alegre. "Es solo que…".

Padre de Issei: "Debes que tener en cuenta que tenemos a un hijo inusualmente vago viviendo aquí". Dijo con un tono ligero de broma.

Issei: "Déjame en paz, maldito viejo". Dijo molesto.

Madre de Issei: "A parte de que tenemos a una hija que solo le gusta comer arroz". Dijo suspirando viendo como Kena seguía comiendo arroz tranquilamente.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si le enseñamos a como ser una buena esposa japonesa?". Dijo sonriendo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Padres e Issei: "¡¿Cómo?!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Padre de Issei: "¡Nunca pensé que habría una chica tan increíble capaz de casarse con nuestro hijo súper vago!". Dijo sonriendo alegre.

Issei: "¡Repite eso, viejo!". Dijo mientras se paraba del sillón molesto, apretando los puños, además de hacer que Kenny cayera sobre el regazo de Rías.

Madre de Issei: "Y pensar que a ella le gusta de verdad nuestro patético hijo vago". Dijo también sonriente.

Issei: "¡No te sumes, Mamá!". Dijo molesta, para luego volverse a sentar en el sillón. 'Ojala hubiera tenido una cita con una chica normal y haber terminado con ella, para que estos malditos tipos no me molestaran, pero ahora con esto, me molestaran más que nunca'. Pensó suspirando, pensando en todo lo que ha hecho para merecer eso.

Asia: "Padre, Madre, Issei-san es todo menos patético". Dijo con una mirada calmada.

Madre de Issei: "¡Que chica tan maravillosa!". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "¡Gah! ¡Me canse, me largo de aquí!". Dijo mientras tomaba a Kenny y se iba de la sala, para subir a su cuarto.

Kena: "Ah, parece que se pasaron, Padres". Dijo oyendo como su hermano cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Padre de Issei: "Si, creo que es verdad, bueno, el punto es que nos encantaría aceptar a Asia-san". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Rías: "Muchas gracias, Padre, Madre". Dijo sonriendo. "Entonces, está decidido".

Issei: "¡Una cosa más!". Dijo desde su puerta en el segundo piso. "¡Aprender a ser una esposa y en ser en realidad una esposa es completamente diferente! ¡No importa cómo demonios lo mires!". Dijo para luego volverse a escuchar un portazo.

 **(En el cuarto de Issei).**

Actualmente, Issei estaba usando su computadora para mantenerse distraído de la gran estupidez y la gran facilidad para convencer tienen sus padres.

Issei: "Maldición, esos viejos, es tan sencillo engañarles que Rías ni tuvo que usar sus poderes". Dijo algo molesto.

Kenny: "Calma, Issei, ¿Qué tendrá de malo que Asia se quede aquí? Ya viste la confianza que te tiene la chica". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Aparte de que aun si no tiene un gran cuerpo como Rías o Akeno, Asia si es muy hermosa". Dijo con un tono un poco pervertido.

Issei: "Cállate, ¿Quieres, maldito gato?". Dijo suspirando.

Kenny: "Sabes, es por tu boca grosera que no has podido sacarte una novia normal, claro sin incluir de que eres un vago total". Dijo suspirando.

 **(Al día siguiente-En la academia Kuoh).**

Asia: "Me llamo Asia Argento. Hay muchas cosas que no se de este país, así que me disculpo con anticipación". Dijo presentándose a su clase, recibiendo un gran "Viva" de los hombres, que se emocionaron al verla.

Issei: 'Genial, también está en mi clase, ahora si será una increíble despedida a mi viva escolar tranquila. Esto es pura mierda'. Pensó suspirando.

Asia: "Actualmente, me encuentro en la residencia de Issei-san y Kena-san Hyoudou". Dijo haciendo que todos los chicos miraran con molestia a Issei.

Issei: 'Si, adiós a mi vida tranquila, hola a mi vida de miseria'. Pensó suspirando.

Después de que los chicos, intentaran, desahogarse con Issei, las chicas fueron a hablar con Asia.

Issei: "En serio, que problema tendré aquí". Dijo suspirado.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, Issei y Asia se encontraban haciendo el trabajo de demonios, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente en la acera.

Issei: "Disculpa que te tenga que hacer caminar, Asia. Pero mi bici ha sido dañada". Dijo suspirando.

Asia: "No, está bien, Issei-san". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "¿Y qué te pareció la academia?". Pregunto.

Asia: "Todos en clase fueron muy buenos conmigo. También tus amigas Mitsui-san y Kitayama-san, son muy amables". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Ah… ¿Hablas de Honaka y Shizuku? Si, ellas son amables, fueron una de las pocas personas con la que entable amistad en la academia". Dijo suspirando.

Asia: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿Ellas saben que tú eres un demonio?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Déjame adivinar, te lo preguntaron durante el descanso con una carta, ¿No?". Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia. "Si bueno, digamos que fue un descuido de mi parte, estaba en un trabajo como demonio cuando fue que ellas me descubrieron, al usar los malditos panfletos que Rías usa. Al principio pensé en borrares la memoria, pero luego pensé que al hacer eso perdería la poca humanidad que me quedaba al convertirme en demonio, y además, como se lo tomaron muy bien, no tuve problemas después". Explico tranquilo.

Asia: "Ya veo, ¿También, Kena-san y Kenny-san lo saben?". Pregunto.

Issei: "Por supuesto, ellos saben guardar secretos". Dijo calmado.

 **(Al día siguiente-En clase).**

Actualmente, Issei está en medio de la clase, mirado calmado a la ventana, esperando a que terminara la clase para ver a alguien.

Issei: 'Jo, ya me quiero ir. Estoy aburrido'. Pensó suspirando.

?: 'Entonces, ¿Qué esperas?". Pregunto confundido, una especie de copia de Issei, pero un poco más adulto, que está de pie enfrente de Issei.

Issei: 'Déjame en paz, ¿Si, Kaiser? Es molesto que solo yo sea capaz de verte'. Dijo viendo a su copia.

Kaiser: 'Vale, como quieras'. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, dándose la vuelta.

Issei: 'Espera, espera, una cosa más, ¿Seguro que el collar de obediencia que le pusimos a esa Raynare funciona?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kaiser: 'Si funciona, en teoría, ahora ella no puede oponerse a ninguna de nuestras órdenes. Utilice algo de una vieja compañera, por así decirlo, para crear ese collar'. Dijo suspirando.

Issei: 'Y hablando de viejos compañeros, ¿Qué has recuperado de tus memorias?'. Pregunto curioso.

Kaiser: 'No mucho, solo unas cuantas cosas, por ejemplo algunas cosas que hacía en mis tiempos como guerrero, y también varios poderes y armas que usaba, pero no es que sea mucho'. Dijo suspirando.

Issei: 'Esos poderes tuyos, ¿Crees que podamos despertarlos?'. Pregunto.

Kaiser: 'No lo dudes, solo necesitamos tiempo, yo tenía millones de años de entrenamiento, antes de fallecer yo era uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, la mano derecha del mismo padre de todos los demonios, por ahora, solo tenemos acceso como al 1% de mi verdadera capacidad'. Dijo apretando su mano derecha.

Issei: 'Tch, ¿Solo el 1%? Entonces, estamos como a muchos años para que podamos recuperar tu fuerza'. Dijo suspirado.

Kaiser: 'Por cierto, ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando seas un demonio de clase alta?'. Pregunto curioso.

Issei: 'Ni la más remota idea, soy tan vago como para pensar en eso'. Dijo suspirando.

Kaiser: 'Eso es lo único de lo que tú puedes estar orgulloso, porque es algo completamente tuyo y no mío'. Dijo suspirando.

Issei: 'Cállate'. Dijo para luego ser interrumpido por cuatro personas que son Asia, Kena, una chica castaña, con una figura curvilínea, con ojos violeta, con unos pechos grandes, cabe dentro de los límites de la ternura ingenua, y otra chica, cuyo rostro se podría describir nuestro, con ojos grises y cabello gris casi siendo negro y con un complejo de cuerpo parecido al de Asia. "¿Qué pasa, Kena, Asia, Honaka, Shizuku?". Pregunto viendo a las chicas.

Kena: "Oye, I-chan, ¿Qué opinas sobre el Torneo Intercolegiales Phoenix que será durante las vacaciones? Oí que nuestra academia podría participar". Pregunto sonriendo.

Issei: "No sé, Kena, solo sé que para entrar necesito como dos personas en un grupo, junto con un sustituto". Dijo suspirando.

Chica: "Entonces, puedes entrar tú y tu hermana junto con otra persona". Dijo una chica joven con un cuerpo un poco más desarrollado que Asia, con el pelorrosa atado en dos trenzas a los lados, con dos largos mechones enmarcando su cara y flequillos rectos.

Issei: "Ohe, Zoe, ni pienses que planeo entrar a esa competencia molesta, por lo que no me incluyas". Dijo algo molesto.

Shizuku: "¿En serio? Pensaba que si lo harías, ya que parecía un buen sitio para ti, Issei-san". Dijo con una mirada neutra.

Issei: "Déjame en paz, Shizuku". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Honaka: "Bueno, bueno, chicas, cálmense, ya debemos saber que Issei-san es alguien que no haría muchas comunes". Dijo algo tímida.

Zoe: "En otras palabras, es un vago total". Dijo riendo un poco.

Chica: "No, no, Zoe-chan, no es bueno insultar a las personas". Dijo una chica joven con el cabello hasta los hombros color azul oscuro y ojos carmesí, y unos pechos grandes, muy grandes.

Issei: "No importa, Tomo, ya me he acostumbrado a eso". Dijo suspirado.

Tomo: "Mou, Issei-chan". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Issei: "Sabes que eso no funciona, ¿Verdad?". Dijo apartando su mirada.

Honaka: "Bueno, cambiado de tema, es increíble que se pueda usar la magia en ese torneo a parte de las capacidades físicas de las personas". Dijo sonriendo.

Básicamente, el mundo descubrió unos años atrás la existencia de la magia y últimamente andan combinándola con la ciencia para hacerla algo accesible para todos. Por lo que hay personas que usan la magia solamente, o que usan la magia usando la ciencia, o que usan ambas cosas a la vez. Pero aun con eso, el mundo sobrenatural no se ha dado a conocer al 100% al mundo.

Tomo: "Por cierto, Issei-chan, el igual que tú, Asia-chan y Kena-chan también están en el club del ocultismo, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Si, es cierto, ¿Por?". Pregunto viendo de reojo a la chica.

Honaka: "Bueno, es que eres el único hombre en ese club, Issei-san". Dijo jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

Issei: "Tch, como si me importara eso, no es como si todas ellas fueran algo para mí, claro, sin incluir a mi hermana". Dijo suspirando.

Shizuku: "¿Y Koneko-chan?". Pregunto confundida.

Issei: "¿Qué pasa con ella?". Pregunto.

Zoe: "Cierto, eso chica es muy linda, que mal que su cuerpo sea pequeño". Dijo sonriendo. "Ah, mira Issei, por allá esta Koneko-chan…". Dijo señalando a la ventana.

Issei: "¿Dónde?". Dijo de manera casi inmediata, para luego voltear a ver a Zoe, que sonreía pícaramente.

Zoe: "Oh, Lolicon". Dijo casi riendo.

Issei: "No lo soy, déjate de hacer ideas extrañas". Dijo mientras se enfadaba y lo negaba inútilmente.

Zoe: "Oh, también es un Tsundere, que interesante combinación, pero también es peligrosa para las lolis". Dijo molestando a Issei.

Issei: "Ah, me largo de aquí". Dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y salía del salón.

Zoe: "¿Me pase?". Pregunto confundida.

Shizuku: "Un poco". Dijo neutra.

 **(En la azotea).**

Actualmente, Issei se encuentra recostado de la barandilla viendo a la nada. Entonces, aparece Kaiser a un lado de Issei.

Issei: '¿Qué quieres, Kaiser?'. Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el piso.

Kaiser: 'Me llevo preguntando, ¿Por qué me llamas Kaiser, cuando ese no es mi verdadero nombre?". Pregunto curioso.

Issei: 'Oye, hasta que sepamos cuál es tu verdadero nombre, prefiero llamarte Kaiser, que en alemán es emperador, que llamarte "yo", ¿No lo crees?'. Dijo riendo un poco.

Kaiser: 'Supongo que tienes razón'. Dijo suspirando.

Issei: 'Aun me siento algo intranquilo, esa Raynare tratando de hacer lo posible para ser reconocida por su superiores, pero al final no lo iba ser'. Dijo mientras se ponía a mirar el cielo, mientras recordaba lo sucedido con Raynare mientras rescataba a Asia.

 **Flashback**.

Ahora se puede ver a Issei con una especie de escudo de brazo rojo con una joya verde en su mano izquierda, se enfrentaba con Raynare en su traje de combate, que era muy erótico (Ya todos deben saber cómo es ella).

Raynare: "Eres muy molesto, para ser un ex humano". Dijo molesta creando varias lanzas de luz.

Kaiser: 'Oye, Issei, vamos a probar eso del cambio de ser'. Dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Issei: 'Ok, adelante. Solo espero que funcione'. Dijo chasqueado la lengua mientras esquivaba una de las lanzas de Raynare.

Raynare: "Muere". Dijo mientras lanzaba una lanza a Issei.

Issei, Kaiser: "¡Cambio de ser!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que Issei cambia el control de su cuerpo con Kaiser, produciendo que el cuerpo de Issei cambiara un poco, haciéndose algo más maduro, para luego detener la lanza de luz con una mano.

Kaiser: "Oye, tú, Ángel caída, quieres parar de hacer estas estupideces infantiles, que son muy desesperadas, desde mi punto de vista". Dijo fríamente mientras esquivaba con relativa facilidad las lanzas que le lanzaba frenéticamente Raynare. "Si sigues con esto, lo único que lograras es ser torturada por aquellos a los que admiras, en vez de ser alabada como tú dices".

Raynare: "Eso es mentira, cállate de una vez, maldito demonio que se cree mucho, tú no sabes de lo que hablas y mucho menos entenderás esto, así que te matare como el maldito insecto demoniaco que eres". Dijo mientras seguía lanzando las lanzas de luz.

Kaiser: "Entiendo, entonces te mostrarte lo patética que eres ". Dijo mientras corría enlenzando a acercarse a la chica, esquivando con efectividad las lanzas que le mandaba Raynare.

Cabe mencionar que Raynare ha subestimado a Issei, ya que no sabía que Kaiser estaba usando controlando el cuerpo de Issei, por lo que era más a favor de Issei, debido a que Kaiser tenía mucha más experiencia en combate.

Kaiser: "¡Ja…!". Dijo mientras se acerca a Raynare para golpearla con su mano izquierda, durante el periodo en que el golpe viaja a donde Raynare, el escudo del brazo de Issei empezó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en un antebrazo rojo metálico, esto sorprendió demasiado tanto a Raynare como a Kaiser, esto provoca que Kaiser logre encestar el golpe con aun mucha más fuerzas, mandando a volar a Raynare, para que luego Kaiser mirara el guantelete. "Tch… Tenía mis sospechas pero esto lo confirma. Realmente tengo una muy mala suerte al estar pegado junto al alma de ese molesto dragón rojo. Espero que seas de utilidad maldita lagartija". Dijo viendo el guantelete.

Raynare: "No, es imposible, es imposible que tengas el guantelete del Sekiryuutei, tu, que eres un maldito, simple y asqueroso demonio de clase baja". Dijo recuperándose ligeramente del Shock y del golpe.

Kaiser: "Tampoco me esperaba este contratiempo, pero al menos con esto, puedo probar que otras habilidades puedo hacer". Dijo mientras concentraba energía en su mano izquierda.

Raynare: "¡No importa qué clase de ser seas, incluso si tienes al Sekiryuutei de tu parte, te matare igualmente, y luego te quitare ese Longinus para Azazel-sama!". Exclamo furiosa mientras levantaba vuelo, viendo como Kaiser sonreía de manera irónica, cabreando a Raynare, que se aproximó al chico generando una espada de luz.

Kaiser: "Promoción: Caballo". Dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque de la chica con velocidad, apareciendo detrás de ella, para luego agarrarla de las alas mientras procedía a acumular 'Boost'. "Promoción: Torre". Dijo para luego estamparla varias veces contra el suelo y luego lanzarla contra el techo.

Raynare: "Es imposible que yo sea vencida por ti, debe de ser una pesadilla, pensaba hacer pagar a aquellos que se burlaron de mí, mirándome hacia abajo como si fuera una cucaracha, me he convertido en el Ángel caído supremo". Dijo desesperadamente, tratando de alejarse de Kaiser.

Kaiser: "Una persona solo puede confiar en sí misma, no debería haberte tomado tan a pecho esas discriminaciones hacia ti, debido a que por eso, estas siendo humillada en este momento". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Raynare: "¡Cállate! ¡Muérete de una vez, maldito demonio!". Dijo mientras se curaba con el poder robado de Asia, y procedía a lanzarle una vez más una lanza de luz.

Pero Kaiser, solo necesito de mover su cabeza a un lado para esquivar la lanza, y luego se movía, usando la promoción de caballo, apareciendo detrás de la chica.

Kaiser: "Creo que va siendo hora de probarlo". Dijo mientras terminaba de reunir la energía en su mano izquierda, condesándola en una bola verdosa y roja, para luego golpear la misma en dirección a Raynare, generando un láser de poder, mandándola hacia el suelo por el ataque.

Ya con Raynare en el suelo, Issei aparece de manera transparente al lado de Kaiser (Cuando digo que Issei o Kaiser aparecen de manera transparente, me refiero a que el único que puede verlo son ellos mismos).

Issei: 'Oye, que pasada fue ese ataque, pero, ¿La has evaporado con eso?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kaiser: "No, claro que no. Es la primera vez que lo uso y como tal, todavía no soy capaz de regular la potencia del tiro, pero estoy seguro que sigue viva". Dijo hablando en voz alta.

Issei: 'Ya veo…'. Dijo pensativo.

Después de unos minutos, aparecen los demás del grupo, entre ellas esta Yumi Kiba que es una chica hermosa, con el pelo rubio, y grandes pechos, pero no a nivel de Rías, tiene un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo (Solo la voy a describir a ella, ya que es la versión femenina de Kiba).

Yumi: "Muy bien hecho, Issei-kun". Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de "Issei".

Kaiser: "Gracias". Dijo indiferente,

Yumi: "Derrotar tu solo a un Ángel caído, ¿Eh? Eso fue un muy buen logro". Dijo sonriendo tranquila.

Kaiser: "Aun no sé cómo la derrote tan fácilmente. Creo que entre en una especie de trance, en donde sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso es todo". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rías: 'Oh, al parecer Issei tiene aún más potencial de lo que imagine'. Pensó sonriendo orgullosa. "Bueno, gusto en conocerte en persona, Ángel Caído Raynare". Dijo haciendo que Raynare la viera. "Soy Rías Gremory. Heredera del clan Gremory". Dijo presentándose orgullosa.

Raynare: "¡¿Eres la hija del Clan Gremory?!". Pregunto sorprendida.

Rías: "Hai. Como dije, es un gusto conocerte… Aunque estoy segura de que no nos conoceremos por mucho tiempo". Dijo sonriendo. "Ah, y he enviado a volar a tus amigos que fueron a recibirme". Dijo mientras soltaba unas plumas delante de Raynare, sorprendiéndola.

Issei: 'Con que mato a los ayudantes de Raynare'. Dijo tranquilo. 'Ah, por cierto, Kaiser, ¿Y si dejamos que esta chica se vaya?'. Pregunto.

Rías: "Ahora desaparecerás, Ángel caída". Dijo tranquila.

Entonces, Raynare, tratando de evitar que la mataran, se transforma en una versión algo más joven, y con ropa decente, era la chica a la cual trato de engañar a Issei, Yuuma Amano.

Raynare: "Issei-kun…". Dijo sorprendiendo a los demás. "Ayúdame. Quizás realice todas esas cosas, ¡Pero al ser un Ángel caído no podía hacer otra cosa!". Dijo tratando de convencer a "Issei". "¿Lo ves? ¡Como prueba, nunca me deshice de esto!". Dijo mientras le mostraba una pulsera morada ligero. "Lo recuerdas, ¿no? Me la compraste tu".

Kaiser: "Antes de que prosigas…". Dijo interrumpiendo a la chica. "Simplemente salimos contigo para dejar que unos viejos molestos nos molestaran, al final de la cita, nosotros íbamos a dejarte. Por lo que esa pulsera no significa nada para nosotros". Dijo sorprendiendo ligeramente a los demás, debido a que estaba hablando en plural.

Raynare: "Tch… Esa manera de pensar, es típica de un maldito demonio, por eso eres un maldito hipócrita al llamarme indirectamente horrenda". Dijo molesta.

Kaiser: "Eso no importa, eres lo que eres y punto, pero sin duda tu eres peor". Dijo tranquilo.

Rías: "Hm, no sé qué decir por esa revelación, Issei, pero lo dejare pasar por el momento, así que, ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella, Issei?". Pregunto, haciendo que "Issei" mirara a Raynare.

Issei: 'Oye, Kaiser, dejémosla vivir para ver si es cierto si sus líderes la recompensaran por esto, creo que es mucho mejor destino que morir a manos de los enemigos, quizás de esa manera le aprenda la lección'. Dijo haciendo que Kaiser meditara un poco.

Kaiser: 'Muy bien, lo haremos de esa manera'. Dijo para luego pensar en algo que le permita controlar a la caída brabucona del modo que no pueda desobedecer sus órdenes, apareciendo en su mente una imagen de un artefacto ideal sobre eso, extendiendo su mano y siente como alcanza algo y al abrir los ojos, ve como en su mano esta un collar pequeño plateado, con una pequeña esfera morada. "Ok, con esto debería servir". Dijo sorprendido a los demás presentes.

Rías: "Oye, Issei, ¿De dónde sacaste eso y cómo lo hiciste?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Kaiser: "No lo sé, solo quería algo para controlar a Raynare y por eso apareció". Dijo mientras jugaba con el collar, haciendo que Raynare se ponga nerviosa y tratara de revolverse para escapar, pero fue detenida por Koneko. "Bien, mantenla quieta, gata, para que pueda ponerle este collar". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la caída, que trataba desesperadamente de evitar que le pusieran el collar.

Raynare: "No, no, no… ¡NOOOOO!". Grito desgarrada mientras le ponían el collar.

Después de eso, Kaiser, estuvo probando que tal funcionaba el collar, digamos que funcionaba de maravilla. Antes, de que Raynare se fuera, por orden de Kaiser, ella le devolvió el Sacred Gear a Asia, logrando que Rías la pudiera reencarnar en demonio.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Issei: 'Así que aparte de ti, tengo a otra alma anclada a mí, ¿Eh?'. Dijo pensativo. '¿Ha logrado despertar ese dragón?'.

Kaiser: 'Ese lagarto está con nosotros, pero no tengo pensado relacionarme con él, y ese dragón de pacotilla va a aparecer cuando quiera dejar de ser el misterioso'. Dijo provocándole una ligera risa a Issei.

Issei: 'Por cierto, ese collar sirvió de la hostia, es muy útil, pero ¿Es el único que tienes?'. Pregunto curioso.

Kaiser: 'Hasta donde recuerdo y se, si, es el único que tengo…'. Dijo indiferente.

Issei: 'Vaya, que mal, pensaba usarlo para varias cosas, cambiando de tema, gracias por decirme las respuestas de los ejercicios de la clase. Casi sentía que me moriría'. Dijo con un tono bromista.

Kaiser: 'No es necesario agradecer, me gusta aprender sobre este nuevo mundo'. Dijo tranquilo.

Issei: 'En cierto modo, agradezco que estés aquí, pues de este modo ya no parezco tan fracasado como antes a los ojos de nadie'. Dijo mirando el horizonte y con un tono melancólico.

Kaiser: 'No eres un fracasado, Issei'. Dijo inexpresivo.

Issei: 'Claro que lo soy, antes de que empezara a comunicarme contigo era un desastre aun mayor, desde el día en que "ella" se fue, empecé a ir a peor, a comportarme mal y ser un crio problemático que se metía en peleas con otros imbéciles por ser un raro, al que no se le daba bien los estudios, al igual que ahora, realmente he perdido la fe en mí mismo, esperando a que mis padres me echaran de la casa, pero me quieren lo suficiente como para no hacerlo'. Dijo sonriendo un poco. 'Por lo que agradezco un poco tu ayuda Kaiser'.

Kaiser: 'Después de todo, estamos unidos, si tu la pasas mal, yo también la pasare mal, no deberías agradecer nada'.

Entonces, suena el timbre de la academia, anunciando que el descanso ha terminado.

Issei: "Bueno, vamos a clase". Dijo aburrido.

Durante el camino de regreso a la clase, Issei se encuentra a Koneko que mirara a un árbol, haciendo que Issei mirara también al árbol, para encontrarse con un gato blanco, que estaba en una de las ramas de los árboles. Entonces, el gato blanco pisa mal y se empieza a caer, esto hizo que Issei corriera para luego saltar y atrapar al gato en pleno vuelo, pero al momento de caer, Issei se llevó un par de golpes.

Issei: "Auch…". Dijo mientras tenia al gato blanco entre sus brazos, para que este luego le lama un poco la mejilla a Issei. "Ya, ya". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al gato, para luego pararse y entregarle el gato a Koneko, que lo miraba con una mirada entre neutra y un poco sorprendida. "Toma, cuida bien de este gato, de esa manera no causaras tanto problemas".

Koneko: "Hai, Issei-senpai, pero… es raro". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Issei: "¿Por qué?". Pregunto.

Koneko: "De que usted haya tenido la ganas de salvar a Shiro, cuando de broma usted no le hace caso a la Presidenta Rías". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Issei: "Que mala eres, Koneko-chan". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, me voy, que llegare tarde al salón, y tu igual, Koneko-chan". Dijo mientras se iba del lugar.

Kaiser: '¿Por qué corriste para atrapar a ese gato? Si sabias que la chica lo podría agarrar fácilmente'. Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada. '¿Acaso querías impresionar a esa chica?'. Pregunto haciendo que Issei detuviera su caminata.

Issei: '¡Solo me entro el pánico!'. Grito mentalmente haciendo que Kaiser soltara un "Aja, como no" muy sarcástico. '¡Que es enserio!'.

 **(Más tarde).**

Después de terminar las clases, Issei se fue a la entrada esperando a alguien, hoy no había actividades para el club, por lo que estaba completamente calmado, aunque aún si los tuviera, llegaría tarde, como siempre.

?: "¡Issei-san, perdone la tardanza!". Dijo una joven chica como de unos 13 años, con el pelo largo plateado amarrado en dos pequeñas colas y una trenza envuelta en cada una, con unos ojos grises. Su cuerpo es muy dotado para solo tener 13 años.

La chica fue corriendo en dirección a Issei, hasta estar cerca del chico, tratando de recuperar el aliento, resaltando sus grandes pechos inconscientemente.

Issei: "No pasa nada, Kirin, ¿Cómo te fue?". Dijo con una vena en la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada, no por estar haciendo eso obligado, sino por otra cosa. '¿Por qué me odia tanto la vida? No solo tiene que ser una simple chica loli, sino que aparte de eso, tiene unos grandes pechos'. Pensó suspirando y llorando mentalmente.

Kirin: "Issei-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?". Pregunto viendo al chico.

Issei: "Si, sí, me encuentro bien. Vámonos". Dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar, seguido de la chica.

Durante el camino, Kenny se empezó a estirar en la cabeza de Issei, resulta que el gato siempre se hace pasar por una bufanda para Issei.

Kenny: "Cuanta incomodidad hace pasarse por una bufanda por varias horas". Dijo mientras se ponía a descansar.

Issei: "Oye, no tienes más que hacer, aun si el mundo empieza a conocer sobre la magia, aún es muy inusual seres paranormales como gatos parlantes que pueden volar cuando quieren". Dijo suspirando.

Kenny: "En eso tienes un buen punto amigo, pero, ¿De verdad piensas esos retardados de la academia no son tan discriminatorios como para alarmarse por un gato tan magnifico como yo". Dijo sonriendo, provocándole una ligera risa a sus acompañantes.

Issei: "Claro, resulta tan magnifico un gato bocón que se lo pasa comiendo queso camembert y micro bocatas mientras ve revistas porno". Dijo sarcásticamente.

Kenny: "Hay cosas más raras que eso, Issei, por ejemplo, tu, que sigues guardando aquel amuleto de cuello después de muchos años, y que también cambies la personalidad a una de súper badass". Dijo calmado.

Issei: "Mis cambios de humor son un producto de un trastorno de bipolaridad como sabes, amigo, por lo que acostúmbrate". Dijo calmado sonriendo.

Kenny: "Es extraño que esos cambios de humor no aparezcan cuando unas ciertas lolis pasan más haya de cinco centímetros de tu espacio personal, Issei". Dijo suspirando.

Issei: "Ya veo a una loli hermosa precisamente por aquí". Dijo mientras veía a Kirin, que estaba mirándolo confundida.

Entonces, el grupo se sienta en una de las banca que había en un parque cercano de la academia, y Kirin, procedía a entregar unos bentos. Mientras comían, Issei miraba disimuladamente a Kirin, mientras Kenny babeaba, no por la comida, sino por una parte del cuerpo de Kirin muy pronunciado.

Después de toda una charla y acompañar a Kirin a su casa, Issei llega a su casa para ser recibido con un abrazo mortal de Kena.

Madre de Issei: "Bienvenido a casa, Issei". Dijo sonriendo. "Kena-chan, por favor, deja de matarlo apachurrándolo en tu abrazo".

Kena: "Hai, Madre". Dijo con puchero mientras soltaba a Issei. "Por cierto, I-chan, ¿En dónde has estado?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Estaba por ahí, no te preocupes". Dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Madre de Issei: "Si quieres, Issei, puedes ir al baño antes de que llegue tu padre. Ah y la cena tardara un poco". Dijo sonriendo mientras iba a la cocina.

Issei: "Ok…". Dijo mientras iba a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y luego iba al baño, procediendo a quitarse su ropa y entrar, sin darse cuenta de que en la sesta estaban ropa de otras personas, más específicamente de una chica.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Asia, con su cuerpo desnudo completamente mojado. Asia entrelazo mirada con Issei para luego ir bajando su mirada, hasta ver el miembro del chico, para después sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, mientras que Issei permanecía calmado.

Issei: "Ah… Lo siento, Asia. No sabía". Dijo calmado, mientras entraba igualmente al baño y procedía a enjabonarse.

Asia: "No… La culpa es mía, no dije nada sobre que me iría a bañar". Dijo sonrojada.

Issei: "No importa, igual me voy bañar". Dijo tranquilo.

Entonces, entra Kena, completamente desnuda y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kena: "Buenas, vamos a tomar un baño los tres juntos". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Espero poder relajarme después". Dijo mientras se daba un ligero golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, soltando un suspiro también.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario, si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Primero que nada, voy a aclarar unas cosas. Una de ellas es que la principal del harem no esta revelada, pero daré una que otra pista durante los capítulos, para que ustedes lo descubran. Tambien habra uno que otro Flashback en donde mostrare los acontecimientos pasados. Ah, esta es una historia que seguira los arcos de la Novela Ligera de DxD, pero de cuando en cuando habra unos arcos de otros animes. Acepto sugerencias, tanto para los arcos extras como para las chicas.**

 **Y para acabar con esto, también diré que habra muchas groserias, por eso es catalogado como M, y con las escenas picates, pues, esperen que llegaran mas rápido de lo que imaginan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, otros.**

* * *

 **Konekomaruhodo: Esos dos estaban, pues, Kena invisible y Kenny, cuidando el cuerpo de Asia.**

 **Nergal-sark: Puesta, y creo que sera divertido cuando aparezca XD.**

 **TheFat Cartman: Pues si, si se puede decir así, de hecho tome a Tatsuya como referencia para crear a Kaiser, por lo menos su personalidad XD.**

 **Guest 1: No parece una mala idea, ya que en su serie no usaron muchos sus poderes.**

 **Zexal rider: Kena proviene de un anime llamado Ichiban Ushido no Daimaou, que trata sobre un tio que quiere ser un Sumo Sacerdote, y se trasfiere a una prodigiosa academia, pero cuando llega y un oráculo ahi, le dice que sera el Rey Demonio y toda su vida académica se ira a la basura, ya eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de la serie. Se que tuve esos problemas que dices, y una razón es que me tengo que acostumbrar aun a escribir esta historia, por lo que si notas algunos fallos, me disculpo, por lo menos hasta que logre adaptarme, que seguro sera dentro de unos capítulos. Lo de Kaiser, eh, ahi fue un error mio el de poner que el se sabia su nombre XD, lo de Issei, pues si, se parece al Issei del Dragon del Genesis, solo que sin las cosas pervertidas que dice, y lo de que quiere romperle el corazón a una chica para darle una lección a sus padres, si tu fueras él, no dirías nada, te lo aseguro XD. Lo de Kirin, pues si, de nuevo, me gusta, y no veo ningun problema con ponerla en este Fic, y mas adelante explicare con Flashback el como conocio a Issei, y ahi entenderas el porque lo llama "Issei-san", pero no es que fue tan deprisa, sino que ya lleva un tiempo. Si, un Issei Lolicon, me gusto la idea de hacerlo XD. Y no, Issei no es el único hombre en el club, de hecho eso de no presentar al otro hombre lo hice a propósito XD, y con Gasper, sus deseos han sido cumplidos, incluso antes de que lo dijera XD. No solo tome a los padres de Dan Kuso para esta historia, pero si, son ellos, y son los mas jóvenes, bueno no tanto, y no Rías no logro usar sus poderes, debido a que los Padres de Issei son inmunes a ese tipo de hipnosis XD, pero la madre simplemente lo dejo pasar, solo por esa vez.**

 **Dark thurdercart: Las cosas no son como parecen, mi amigo, Issei sabe que sus padres solo están de bromas, pero como él es un poco, como decirlo, inestable, se lo toma de mala manera y por eso hace lo que hace, ya esta él lo bastante molesto por considerarse un fracaso para ellos, y oírles decir eso, aun si es de broma, duele, por eso hace lo que hace, pero a decir verdad, sus padres, especialmente la madre, se preocupan profundamente por sus hijos, en especial por Issei, pues antes del comienzo de esta historia, cuando Issei era mas joven, estuvo en varias situaciones de vida o muerte, bueno, fueron en tres situaciones, en donde ellos se horrorizaron, y tratan de alegrarlo cuando lo ven de mal humor, pero ellos no saben el como hacerlo correctamente, debido a que son muy jóvenes, por lo que afectan negativamente a Issei, sin quererlo, pero no te preocupes, mas adelante iré revelando cada una de esas situaciones.**

 **Guest 2: Hm, la Kyoko de Mahouka, ¿Eh? No es me caiga mal, tampoco es que me caiga del todo bien, pero ella es de esas chicas que no deberían entrar en un Harem, principalmente, porque ella se ve que es coqueta y todo lo que quieras, pero nunca se vio coqueteando con alguien, sino mas bien, se vio que le gastaba una broma a los hombres.**

 **Guest 3: Erika Chiba, me agrada, y me divierte, por lo que esta adentro, mientras que Shibata Mizuki, no la veo del todo en este harem, principalmente, por la personalidad de Issei, yo, a ella, la veo mas en el harem de DxD ninja que aqui.**

 **Guest 4: Naegleria, ella esta dentro, aunque no he llegado a su aparición en el anime XD.**

 **Guest 5: Hm, lo de Vali, no la haré mujer, porque es necesario que sea hombre, pero por ello, cree a un personaje que lo cubra XD, y con Ren Ashell, no parece una mala idea, asi que esta adentro.**

 **Guest: 6: Las chicas de To love ru, hm, no se, por el momento, tengo a tres de ellas, y son las princesas Deviluke, con Mio, con su parentesco con Rías, esta dentro, como una Gremori, pero aun falta para que aparezca, Naegleria, ya lo respondí, Ren Ashell, también lo respondí, Penemoe, Yasaka también están, lo de Vali, tambien lo explique, él mismo no, sino que creare a un personaje parecido pero en mujer.**

 **Tacbon20: Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te interese, y lo de las chicas, simplemente me gusta este tipo de elementos, osea los harem,pero muy extensos XD, y si, alguien tendrá ataques de brocon en un futuro XD.**

* * *

 **Harem:** **Rías Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Tojo, Ravel Phenex, Irina Shido, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta, Est, Restia, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Ophis, Raynare (La original), Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Lala Deviluke, Momo Deviluke, Nana Deviluke, Elmenhide Karnstein, Maria Naruse, Kuno, Gasper (F), Yumi Kiba, Gabriel, Tomo Yamanobe, Shizuku Kitayama, Honaka Mitsui, Fabia Sheen, Kena Hyoudou, Junko Hattori, Fujiko Etou, Zoe Drake, Rumia Tingel, Mio Gremori, Erika Chiba, Naegleria Nebiros, Penemoe, Yasaka, Luciana Lucifer, Riara, Mavis Vermilion, Laura Bodewing, Emilia Crossfode, Mayabi Hotaka, Enju Aihara, Hanon Hosho, Luchia Nanami, Noel Aiiro, Seira Hikari, Ren Ashell, Nanao Tachibane... No esta en orden.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **(En una iglesia-Hace 10 años).**

Actualmente se puede ver a dos niños de 6 años edad, arrodillados en frente de una cruz, rezando. Uno de esos niños era Issei, pero de niño, mientras que el otro niño, era un castaño, y tenía su pelo atado en una cola de caballo bajo.

Issei: "Me aburro…". Dijo quejándose.

Chico: "Has silencio, tonto". Dijo dándole un codazo al chico.

Issei: "Pero es que me aburro…". Dijo suspirando.

Chico: "Cállate, o sino no funcionaran mis pedidos". Dijo algo molesto.

Issei: "Oye, de te cualquier manera, ese dios no nos hablara". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Chico: "¡Eso no es verdad!". Grito mientras encaraba al peli-negro.

Issei: "¡Que es verdad!". Respondió mientras que pegaba su frente con el castaño.

Chico: "¡Que no!". Dijo mientras le seguía el juego al chico.

Continuaron con eso durante un tiempo, hasta que empiezan a pelear por unos minutos, con un Issei en el suelo, tomando aire.

Issei: "Es un empate… De nuevo". Dijo recuperando el aire.

Chico: "Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿Verdad? Yo soy quien gano". Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Issei: "¡Eso es mentira!". Grito molesto, para luego suspirar, calmándose. "Ojala hubiera una manera de que Kena pueda salir de ese orfanato". Dijo mientras se sentaba.

Chico: "Disculpa por intentar animarte y hacer que dejes tu pesimismo". Dijo de manera sarcástica, no esperando una respuesta.

Issei: "Si, si, gracias, eres una gran amiga". Dijo riendo un poco.

Chica: "Hm". Dijo sonrojándose un poco, mientras apartaba la mirada. "¿Cuánto queda para para volver ver a Kena?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Ese orfanato deja salir a los niños de ahí a la ciudad a jugar en el parque una vez a la semana y son el miércoles, y hoy es domingo, por lo que faltan 3 días". Respondió con una mirada deprimida, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica, que le empieza a dar unas leves cachetadas al chico para espabilarlo. "Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces?". Pregunto logrando que le dejaran de cachetear.

Chica: "Te lo mereces por empezar a pensar en lo peor y preocuparte por cosas que aún no pasan, y eso no arregla nada. En vez de pensar en eso, lo mejor es pensar positivo y debes mantener la esperanza de que pronto tus padres lograran sacar a Kena de ahí para formar parte de tu familia, y ya verás lo felices que serán". Dijo mientras movía al chico por el cuello de adelante hacia atrás repetidamente.

Issei: "Para ser una Tomboy eres muy cariñosa y tierna, ¿Sabes?". Dijo recuperando algo de aliento.

Chica: "¡Baka!". Grito sonrojada mientras le pegaba, empezando a perseguirlo.

 **(Subconsciente de Issei-En el presente).**

?: "Parece que te diviertes, mocoso". Dijo una voz grave, haciendo que Issei se pusiera a mirar a su alrededor, sabiendo que esa no era la voz de Kaiser, pero podría darse una ligera idea de quién puede ser, o que puede ser.

Issei: "Oye, este sueño es algo muy personal. No es muy educado interrumpir. ¡Muéstrate ahora mismo, Dragon!". Dijo gruñendo mientras buscaba la fuente de la voz.

Dragon: "Oh, esto sí que es curioso, ya sabes lo que soy. Bien. Eso es. Estoy justo a tu lado". Dijo con un tono emocionado.

Issei: "¿De dónde demonios sale tu maldita voz?". Pregunto empezando a molestarse.

Dragon: "Justo de aquí, chico". Dijo con divertido. "Al fin puedo mostrarme". Dijo mientras que una poderosa llamara surgía con fuerza a la vida, llenando el lugar de llamas abrazadoras, antes de que una enorme figura apareciera frente a Issei, era un enorme dragón rojo oscuro.

Issei: "El Dragon". Dijo para nada sorprendido.

Dragon: "Si que eres un portador muy interesante, socio". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "¿Portador?". Dijo alzando una ceja. "Pero vamos a ver, ¿Quién demonios eres exactamente, Dragon?".

Ddraig: "Yo soy Ddraig, el Sekiryuutei, uno de los dos dragones más fuertes, sin incluir a los dos Dioses Dragones". Dijo presentándose con orgullo. "Me encuentro sellado en tu alma desde tu nacimiento con el Sacred Gear de tu brazo izquierda, el Boosted Gear".

Issei: "Oh, impresionante. Aparte de eso, pareces saber lo que estoy pensando antes de que articule alguna palabra". Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Ddraig: "Exactamente, es una buena deducción. He estado tratado de hablar contigo todo este tiempo, pero eras tan débil que mis palabras no te llegaban. Por fin he logrado aparecer ante ti. Solo quería presentarme ante mi nuevo compañero, ya que lucharemos juntos". Dijo sonriendo.

Kaiser: "Acaso le has llamado, ¿Débil? Eh, lagartija con alas". Dijo detrás del dragón, provocando que se volteara su mirada, sorprendido, encontrándose con una versión madura y seria de Issei. "Hay que ver. Desde luego los de tu especie nunca cambian, ¿Verdad?". Dijo algo fastidiado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ddraig: "¿Quién eres tú? Siento la energía de mi actual portador en ti, pero es al mismo tiempo diferente, además de que tienes un enorme poder". Dijo serio, no recibiendo palabra alguna de Kaiser.

Issei: "Vale, vale, tratare de explicarlo". Dijo con un tono aburrido. "Dragón Celestial, Ddraig, te presento al denominado "otro yo", es decir, mi alter ego, al que decidí llamarle Kaiser de momento. Es un Demonio antiguo y poderoso de hace mucho tiempo, fue posiblemente el Sicario personal de Satanás, quien seguramente ya sabrás, fue el primer demonio y el que creó a toda la raza de demonios. Káiser, aquí presente, formó parte de la facción del Dios demonio sirviéndolo como su lacayo y soldado personal, ganándose la fama de varios títulos, bueno, según si lo que me dijo es verdad. Es, probablemente, un ser legendario que se pasó la vida entera, metido en varias batallas, guerras, etc. En resumen. Un demonio sicario legendario, que por algún motivo la palmó, para luego resucitar como mi otra mitad. Llevaos bien, ¿Si?". Dijo lo último poniendo el singo de paz con una mirada neutra, mientras que a Kaiser le aparecían varias gotas de sudor en su cabeza, y Ddraig parpadeaba un par de veces.

Kaiser: "Creo que mejor te vas despertando, Issei". Dijo suspirando.

Ddraig: "Lo apoyo". Dijo también suspirando.

 **(En la habitación de Issei).**

En ese momento, Issei se empezó a despertar debido al sonido de su alarma, recordando vagamente ese recuerdo y la conversación con el dragón rojo y Kaiser.

Issei: 'Cuanto tiempo sin tener un sueño como ese. ¿Por qué ese maldito dragón se tuvo que entrometer en ese sueño? Y aparte, nadie me saca de mi propia mente'. Pensó mientras sentía un peso en la parte derecha de su cuerpo. "¿Hm?". Dijo dirigiendo su mirada para encontrarse con su hermana, Kena, que estaba usando una camisa manga larga blanca con bordes rojos y sus bragas blancas, que lo estaba abrazando. "Kena, ¿Te volviste a colar en mi habitación...? Aaaah, que importa". Dijo suspirando, notando como su hermana murmuraba varias cosas relacionadas con el arroz, provocándole varias risas al chico.

Asia: "Issei-san, ya es hora de despertar". Dijo del otro lado de la puerta, tocando la puerta.

Issei: "Hm. Ah, es verdad, Asia también vive aquí ahora". Murmuro tranquilo.

Asia: "Issei-san, voy a entrar". Dijo mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose con Issei y Kena. "¡Issei-san, ¿Por qué Kena-san está aquí si tiene su propio cuarto?!". Pregunto con los ojos llorosos y con las mejillas infladas.

Kenny: "Son hermanos, Asia, ¿Qué esperabas que hicieran, señorita monja?". Pregunto soñoliento.

Issei: "Tch, ahora me dan más ganas de volver a dormir". Dijo mientras tomaba un amuleto de cuello. 'Ojala pudiera comunicarme contigo, aunque fuera un poco, así podría soltar mis problemas y quizás lo entenderías'. Pensó viendo el amuleto.

Kena: "¡Asia-chan, buenos días!". Dijo despertándose con energía. "¿Ya está preparado el desarroz?". Pregunto curiosa.

Asia: "¿Desarroz?". Pregunto confundida.

Kena: "¡Sí! ¡El desarroz es el desayuno del arroz! ¡Como siempre desayuno arroz, lo llame desarroz!". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "¿Y por qué te gusta tanto el arroz, Kena-san?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei, Kenny: "¡Noooo!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Kena: "¿Qué porque me gusta? ¡Pues debido a que es la mejor comida de todas! ¡Es como comer joyas en un tazón! Y...". Empezó a irse tanto por las ramas que ni siquiera llegaba al grano y la pobre Asia tuvo que aguantar su argumento tan largo que sus ojos se pusieron en espiral signo de que empezaba a marearse hasta que... Se desmayó.

Kena seguía a lo suyo, explicando a quien sabe quién, sobre el arroz.

Issei y Kenny simplemente se palmearon la cabeza con irritación.

Issei: "Creo que debimos avisarle antes". Dijo suspirando.

Kenny: "Es verdad".

Después de desayunar y que Asia volviera en sí, el grupo se fue a su escuela con tranquilidad.

 **(En clases).**

Actualmente, la clase de Issei estaba teniendo una clase sobre la magia gravitatoria y sus dificultades, por una chica de una altura de 135 cm, con el pelo y ojos rosas, con una ropa infantil y linda, parecía una chica de 12 años, su nombre es Komoe Tsukuyomi, pero normalmente los alumnos, especialmente los chicos, la llaman Loli Kawaii-sensei, pero no de frente.

Komoe: "Muy bien, chicos, hoy vamos a aprender sobre las tres grandes dificultades de la magia gravitatoria". Dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Alguien me puede decir uno de sus implementos?". Pregunto viendo que la mayoría quienes levantaron la mano eras las mujeres. "A ver, Issei-chan". Dijo viendo al chico, que miraba la ventana.

Issei: "Etto… uno de los implementos, seria… creo que…". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Kaiser: 'Reactor de fusión termonuclear para el control de la gravedad'. Dijo en la mente de Issei al ver que no podía responder.

Issei: "¿Un reactor de fusión termonuclear para…? ¿Para el control de la gravedad?". Dijo algo dudoso de su respuesta.

Komoe: "Si, exactamente… Zoe-chan, ¿Me puedes decir otro implemento?". Pregunto a la pelirrosa.

Zoe: "Un falso motor duradero debido al gran cambio de inercia". Dijo calmada.

Komoe: "Solo te falto que la inercia es infinita, pero está correcto". Dijo sonriendo.

Chica: "Pero Komoe-sensei, eso no explicar por qué no se puede implementar la magia para volar, tampoco explica el como Kena-san es capaz de volar sin el uso de esta magia". Dijo mientras señalaba a Kena, que estaba dormida en su pupitre, ajena a toda la clase.

Komoe: "Esas son buenas preguntas, pero Kena-chan usa magia antigua, también llamada magia tradicional, mientras que la que se planea usar en la magia gravitatoria es perteneciente a la magia moderna". Dijo sonriendo.

La magia de este mundo, como ya dije anteriormente, está dividida en dos tipos: la magia moderna: en donde se usa la tecnología para el uso de la magia; y la magia antigua: que es el uso de la magia sin ayuda de la tecnología. La magia de vuelo que usa Kena, no necesita ninguna especie de tecnología que la ayude a mantenerse en el aire, por lo que es la magia antigua, en cambio, la magia gravitatoria en la que hablan en la clase, es en donde se usa la tecnología para evitar que el usuario requiera tocar el suelo, para movilizarse. Normalmente la magia moderna la usan en unos aparatos llamados "Operador Mágicos", comúnmente llamados "CAD", que son el remplazo de los conjuros, talismanes, sellos de manos, círculos mágicos y entre otras formas de usar la magia, donde son usadas por los magos modernos, donde solo se necesita una frase o palabra para activar la magia, reduciendo los tiempos de activación de la magia antigua, que va de 10 segundos a un minuto para activar el ultimo, mientras que el primero se activa en menos de un segundo. Pero esto no significa que cualquier persona que tenga un CAD pueda usar la magia, el aparato solo provee una secuencia de activación, pero es la habilidad del propio mago la parte de invocar la magia. En otras palabras, el CAD es inútil en quienes no sean capaces de usar la magia. (Si no lograron entenderlo del todo, tratare de que en los siguientes caps. se vaya explicando mejor esto)

Komoe: "Para volar como Kena-chan, es necesario que cada vez que se acelere, desacelere, ascienda o descienda se añada una nueva magia a la que ya se esté usando, en donde la fuerza de intervención necesario para ello va aumentando cada vez más, lo que provoca que solo se puedan añadir diez magias como límite. Por eso es, prácticamente, imposible volar usando la magia moderna".

Chica: "Entonces, si es necesario añadir magias, ¿No sería más fácil detener la magia que se usa y luego se añade una nueva magia?". Pregunto confundida.

Issei: "Si fuera algo así de fácil, ¿No lo habrían hecho ya?". Pregunto con un tono aburrido.

Komoe: "Issei-chan tiene razón, para hacerlo es necesario el uso de una interferencia territorial, justo después de lo que dijiste". Explico sonriendo. "Creo que el año pasado, en Inglaterra, se realizaron experimentos basados en el concepto de la interferencia territorial…". Dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón, intentando recordar, pero eso solo causo que muchos chicos pensaran "Kawaii" debido a que la chica, o mujer, se veía realmente tierna. "Creo que fracasaron". Dijo mientras veía como Zoe levantaba la mano. "¿Hai, Zoe-chan?".

Zoe: "Acabo de revisar los datos y no están escritos la razón del fracaso, Sensei". Dijo viendo la pantalla holográfica que tiene su pupitre.

Komoe: "Oh, qué mal". Dijo desanimada.

Issei: 'Oye, Kaiser, ¿Tu qué piensas?'. Pensó.

Kaiser: '¿De qué te preocupas? Eres un demonio, puedes volar sin la necesidad de usar esa magia'. Dijo en la mente de Issei.

Issei: 'No me refiero a eso, sino a lo del experimento'. Pensó suspirando.

Kaiser: 'Quizás sea que la manera fundamental en donde platean el experimento es incorrecta'. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Issei: '¿Me lo explicas?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kaiser: 'Es raro que te interese algo así, ¿Sabes?'. Dijo con la mirada entrecerrada.

Issei: 'Déjame en paz'.

Kaiser: 'Espero que escuches, ¿Entiendes?'.

Issei: 'Hai…'. Dijo algo desanimado.

Kaiser: 'Bueno, para empezar, las fórmulas mágicas no pueden afectar a otras fórmulas mágicas'. Explico tranquilo. 'Debería pasar lo mismo con la interferencia territorial. Mientras que no sea algo que anule completamente las fórmulas mágicas, aunque sea magia de contraataque, no es ninguna excepción de ese principio'.

Issei: 'Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué hay exceso de magia?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kaiser: 'Así es, para ser un vago, cuando te interesa, si aprendes'. Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Issei: 'Calla'. Pensó suspirando.

Kaiser: 'Bueno, a lo mejor el hombre tenía un concepto erróneo sobre la naturaleza de la magia de contraataque'.

Issei: 'Y sabes todo eso porque…'. Pensó queriendo saber la respuesta.

Kaiser: 'Soy un mago especializado, Issei, tengo que saber que magia usan mis enemigos para poder saber cómo atacarles, como defenderme, entre otras cosas'. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Issei: 'Si, me lo esperaba'. Pensó mientras escuchaba el sonido de la alarma del recreo, lo cual, hizo que Kena se despertara.

Kena: "I-chan, vamos a comer". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Hai…". Dijo aburrido, notando como también se le acercaban dos chicos, uno de ellos era un peli-azul que tiene sus ojos cerrados, y el otro es un chico de pelo marrón erizado, con unos lentes semi-montura marrones, con sus ojos a juego. "Ah, Aogami, Orito, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto confundido, identificando a ambos chicos, respectivamente.

Aogami: "Nada importante, Issei, lo de siempre, ¿Cómo es posible que el chico más vago y deprimido de la academia, en solo un par de días, ya este rodeado de una gran cantidad de chicas muy hermosas?". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Especialmente, de varias lolis". Dijo dirigía su mirada a Asia y Kena.

Issei: "Oye, mi hermana no es una loli". Dijo suspirando.

Aogami: "Solo si no la comparas con Tomo-san o con las grandes Onee-samas del colegio". Dijo riendo.

Orito: "Si, si". Dijo apoyando.

Issei: "Pero "El mayor vago de Kuoh", si ese apodo fuera cierto, no estaría envuelto en tantos problemas complicados". Dijo suspirando.

Orito: "Vamos, Issei, deja de ser tan tú solo por unos momentos y recomiéndanos alguna tía buena". Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Issei: "Pero es que me da mucha pereza". Se quejó mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

Aogami: "¡Esto es imposible!". Dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos.

Issei: "Se equivocan totalmente si piensan en serio que soy un experto con las mujeres o que conozco alguna chica para ustedes". Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Tomo: "Pero Issei-chan, hace ya varias veces que aprovechas cada oportunidad para pasar tiempo con la "Cuchilla relámpago" Kirin Toundo-chan, la maga de tipo espada más fuerte del ranking de la academia, siendo considerada la rango 1 imbatible". Dijo ingenuamente mientras se acercaba.

Orito, Aogami: "¡Lo vez, Issei!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Issei: "En serio, ¿Tenía que meterse la gran Tomo Yamanobe, que se lo pasa el día divirtiéndose viendo si es capaz de chuparse sus propios pechos tontos?". Se preguntó suspirando, pero de hecho era una táctica para cambiar el tema, que funciono.

Chicos: "¡Oh, Tomo-sama! ¡Se lo rogamos, muéstrenos eso talento suyo de chuparse sus propios pechos!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras hacían una reverencia hacia la chica, provocando en la mayoría de las chicas, una mueca de asco.

Tomo: "¿Are? Bueno solo lo hice una vez, pero si insisten tanto, está bien". Dijo sonriendo tranquila, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse su delantera y mostrarla, pero por un grito de las demás chicas, que la detuvieron de avanzar, desanimando a los chicos.

En un sitio apartado, una chica hermosa, de una estatura media, con pelo púrpura suave, con ligeros mechones adornados de blanco, con ojos verde claro, con una buena figura y un gran busto, usando el uniforme femenino de la academia y unos calcetines negros hasta la rodilla, llamada Firill Crest, observaba todo con interés, para luego volver a centrarse en su libro de novelas, con una mirada algo pensativa.

Firill: 'Hm, con que a los hombres le gustan ese tipos de cosas. Otro dato para mi meta'. Pensó sonriendo.

Kaiser: 'Lloro por la humanidad'. Dijo cruzado de brazos, y como solamente Issei podía verlo y oírlo, le dio un poco de risa la reacción de su alter ego.

Shizuku: "Oye, Issei, ¿Has visto alguna vez la serie de Elfen Lied?". Pregunto neutra.

Issei: "¡No sigas!". Grito con una mirada enojada.

Shizuku: "¿Eh?". Pregunto ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, confundida.

Issei: "¡No vuelvas a mencionar ese anime en tu vida! Joder, fue uno de los más macabros y espeluznantes que he visto en un anime". Dijo molesto.

Orito: "¡Lo apoyo! No vuelvas a mencionarlo, por favor, me llevo varios años en volver a dormir sin la luz encendida, con el miedo de que si la apagaba, Lucy apareciera para matarme por cualquier idiotez". Dijo mientras temblaba del miedo.

Aogami: "¡Cierra el pico, idiota! ¿No ves que aun cabe la posibilidad de que sea real?". Dijo mientras le daba un golpe al chico.

Orito: "¡Mierda, tienes razón! ¡Socorro! ¡Vengadores, Escuadrón Suicida, Teen Titans o quien sea, ayudarme, se los ruego!". Dijo mientras sacaba lágrimas a rojo vivo.

Issei: "¡Mierda! Es por esto que no quería que sacaras como tema esa serie, Shizuku". Dijo temblando con algo de miedo.

Shizuku: "Ya… veo… Pues, menos mal que no mencione School Days". Dijo lo último en murmuro, que no pasó desapercibido por el trio.

Issei: "¡Que te calles, maldición!". Dijo le tapaba la boca a la chica con sus manos, que permanecía neutra.

Aogami, Orito: "¡Noooooooo! ¡Esa serie también, nooooo!". Gritaron mientras empezaban a dar vueltas por el salón.

Orito: "¡La veo! ¡Veo a Kotonoha! ¡La pirada rebana cabezas de ex novios infieles está enfrente de mí! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!". Gritaba a todo pulmón.

Aogami: "¡También está la embarazada psicópata! ¡Apártala de mí! ¡Esa no es la clase de mirada ni de chica que me pone cachondo! ¡NOOOOOO!". Grito siguiendo a su compañero.

En menos de unos 30 segundos, quizás, ni yo lo sé, la clase entera se volvió en una salvajada de gritos de ruegos y de pedir ayuda una y otra vez. La pobre Komoe-sensei no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezó todo, acabando llorando, provocando, por alguna razón, provocando la ira de Issei, que estaba amenazando a cualquiera por haber hecho llorar a la loli-sensei, aunque dijo "Mi loli-sensei". Kaiser, por su parte, solo estaba con una mirada neutra, que preguntaba "¿Es en serio?".

Kaiser: '¿Tanta estupidez por una serie sangrienta? Soy incapaz de verle el sentido'. Dijo suspirando.

Algunas chicas, que también están afectadas por ver esas series, estaban en posición fetal y murmurando por lo bajo cosas sobre una manta, un oso de peluche y a saber qué cosas más, para intentar protegerse de saber qué.

Asia: "¿Q-Qué sucede?". Pregunto confundida y algo aterrada, ya que el grupo que le había dado una bienvenida cálida el día anterior, estaban ahora en un frenesí de locura y pánico.

Honoka: "Te dije que no era una buena idea preguntar sobre esas series, Shizuku". Dijo algo aterrada.

Shizuku: "Solo era una pregunta sin importancia para que me confirmara algo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que se pondrían como locos?". Pregunto ladeando la cabeza un poco, confundida.

Zoe: "Tonta, eso es comprensible. Esa serie fue aterradora en muchos sentidos, y si mencionamos a School Days. Bueno, mejor no sigo con eso. Ya, ya, Tomo-chan, no ha pasado nada". Dijo mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica, que se había asustado por esas series, hasta tenia lágrimas.

?: "¡Wow, Komoe-sensei ya está completamente ebria! ¡Qué Kawaii!". Dijo una voz en el fondo, si era de Issei, no se sabía, pero el caso es que Komoe no sabe manejar las cosas y sabiendo que llorando no ayuda mucho, simplemente tomo una botella de sake y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba borracha.

Firill: "Hm, al parecer, a los chicos no les gustan las escenas muy gore. Es bueno saberlo, tomare nota". Dijo mientras escribía en un cuaderno.

?: "¡Sensei! ¡Si sigue bebiendo! ¡La resaca será horrible!". Dijo una voz en el fondo.

Kena: "Ah, el arroz esta delicioso". Dijo mientras comía tranquilamente sus bolas de arroz, ignorando el ambiente.

Después de que todos en el salón se calmaron, cosa que tardo bastante, el grupo de Issei se volvió a juntar con el chico, asegurándose de que Shizuku no diga algo parecido a lo anterior.

Tomo: "Ne, Issei-chan, ¿Es cierto de que estas saliendo con la rango 1, Kirin Toundo-chan?". Pregunto inocentemente.

Issei: "Eso es mentira". Dio negándolo rápidamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Zoe: "Entonces, ¿También es mentira de que la enfrentaste?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Esa parte si es verdad". Dijo suspirando.

Asia: "Ano, ¿Quién es Kirin-san?". Pregunto curiosa, con una mirada algo celosa.

Issei: "Kirin es una chica que estudia en el 1º año de secundaria, por lo que es nuestra Kōhai, es la rango 1 del ranking de la academia, es una maga de espada. Y la razón por la que quedo con ella es por un trato que hice, pero por lo demás, no es nada importante". Dijo tranquilo, apartando la mirada.

Aogami: "Se te olvido decir que es una loli con pechos". Dijo sonriendo, alzando los brazos, moviendolos a los lados.

Issei: "¡Que te calles!". Dijo molesto.

Zoe: "Oh, pero sí que te lo pasas bien con esa loli, ¿Eh?". Exclamo con un gesto raro con la boca, como si fuera un triángulo, aparte de que tenía una mirada entrecerrada, que la hacía ver linda, pero estaba actuando raro.

Issei: "¿Disculpa?". Pregunto confundido.

Zoe: "Nada". Dijo mientras se iba.

Asia tenía algunas lágrimas en su cara y Kena seguía con lo suyo, financiando sobre los arrones y sus derivados, e Issei, simplemente rodó los ojos y suspirando impaciente.

Honaka: "Por cierto, Issei, ya que estamos hablando sobre Kirin-san, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ella este en tu equipo para el torneo Festa?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Hm…". Dijo mientras miraba a la ventana. 'Según lo que me conto Kirin, ella tiene sus motivos para participar en el torneo por alguien muy querido para ella'. Pensó mientras ponía una cara de conflicto, para que cuando ha querido responder, vio a una Asia con una mirada celosa de la atención de las chicas en Issei.

Asia: "Issei-san, vamos al salón del club". Dijo mientras que tomaba uno de los brazos de Issei, para empezar a empujarlo, sacándolo del salón, sin que tuviera tiempo de responder.

Issei: "E-Espera, Asia". Dijo mientras era llevado por el brazo por Asia.

Kena: "I-chan, espera". Dijo mientras seguía al dúo.

Después de unos minutos, el trio se encontró con una joven, un año mayor a Issei, con un cuerpo voluptuoso, grandes pechos, un pelo negro hasta la cintura, con un flequillo abierto en su frente, unos ojos castaños claros, y unos lentes semi-montura de cristales cuadrados, se encontraba con varias cajas de papeles.

Issei: "Oh, pero si es la Vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinra-senpai". Dijo reconoció a la chica.

Tsubaki: "¿Hyoudou-kun? Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?". Pregunto curiosa, teniendo dificultades para cargar las cajas.

Issei: "Nada importante, déjenme ayudarla". Dijo mientras tomaba unas cuantas cajas que tenía Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: "No es necesario, Hyoudou-kun, yo puedo manejarlo". Dijo tratando de hacer que Issei cambiara de parecer.

Issei: "Simplemente lo hago por mero capricho". Dijo suspirando, notando como Kenny se movía rápidamente a los brazos de Asia, dejando de actuar como la bufanda del chico.

Tsubaki: "Creo que Sona-Kaichou te dijo que no muestres a tu mascota durante las horas de clase". Dijo con una mirada algo seria.

Issei: "Ya lo sé, por eso lo tengo como bufanda durante las clases, mientras que en los recesos, lo dejo que se estire". Dijo viendo como el gato restregaba su cara con los pequeños pechos de Asia. "Aunque, creo que esta vez se mostró por otro motivo". Dijo para luego ver a Asia, que tenía varias lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas infladas, y luego ver a Kena, que no estaba ni enterada de porque Asia miraba a su hermano de ese modo.

Kenny: "Joder, Asia, por raro que parezca, Issei está haciendo algo bueno por su propia voluntad, solo está siendo amable, cosa que rara vez demuestra. Tampoco es que se vaya a resbalar por accidente por... un momento. Ya sé". Murmuro con una sonrisa, esperando a que el grupo estuviera en las escaleras, para luego hacer nos movimientos, haciendo que Asia perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que la chica cayera sobre Tsubaki, que estaba detrás de ella, provocando que también cayera, mientras que el gato saltaba de los brazos de Asia, para ver como terminaba todo.

Cuando ambas llegaron al suelo, regando todos los papeles en el piso, Asia termino con sus manos dentro de la ropa de Tsubaki, de alguna forma, tocando sus pechos, provocando que Tsubaki se sonrojara.

Tsubaki: "Argento-san… Por favor, has un permiso". Dijo mientras trataba de quitarse a Asia, pero en eso toca el trasero a la rubia.

Kenny: "Quizás sea un cliché la parte de la caída, pero que sea dos chicas es mucho mejor que un chico y una chica". Murmuro sonriendo con una cara pervertida.

Issei: "Gato verde". Dijo suspirando, dejando las cajas que tenía en el suelo para ponerse a recoger los papeles que cayeron en el suelo.

Después de recoger todo, y que Asia se disculpara una y otra vez con Tsubaki, dejaron los encargos en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, el grupo se fue al salón del club como habían planeado en un primer momento.

 **(En el salón del club-Mas tarde).**

Asia: "Los preparativos están listo, Issei-san". Dijo mientras terminaba de guardar unos panfletos.

Issei: "Muy bien, entonces, nos vamos a entregar los panfletos". Dijo mientras se ponía un bolso en su hombro.

Rías: "Esperen". Dijo deteniendo al dúo, antes de que salieran. "Ésta será la última semana que entregaran los panfletos". Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Issei: "¿En serio?". Dijo algo alegre, porque ya estaba cansado de ir por toda la ciudad repartiendo esos panfletos.

Rías: "Te lo había dicho, ¿No? Responder a las invocaciones es trabajos de los demonios, pero entregar panfletos es el trabajo de un Familiar". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Creo que recuerdo eso vagamente". Dijo con una miranda pensativa. "Es bueno saber que dejare de entregar estas cosas". Dijo suspirando mientras se quitaba el bolso lleno de panfletos y lo ponía en uno de los sofás del salón.

Rías: "Pero antes de que eso pase, ustedes deben de conseguir su propio Familiar". Dijo mientras que en su mano derecha invocaba un pequeño murciélago negro con algunos toques rojos. "Este es mi familiar. Ya debiste haberlo conocido, ¿No, Issei?".

Issei: "Recordaría un murciélago así aun si solo lo veo una vez, pero no…". Dijo viendo como el murciélago se transformaba en una joven mujer de buenas proporciones, que Issei reconoció al instante. "Ah, pero si es la chica que me entrego ese panfleto durante mi cita con Raynare".

Rías: "Así es". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Este es el mío". Dijo mientras invocaba a un pequeño Oni verde en el suelo.

Koneko: "Este es Shiro". Dijo mientras tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño gato blanco como la nieve.

Kenny: "Anda, pero si es un compatriota, ¿Cómo están las cosas, colega?". Saluda al gato acercándose, estirando una de sus patas, pero Shiro solamente aparto la mirada de Kenny. "¡Oye! ¡Es grosero dejar a alguien con la mano colgada! Bueno, en mi caso es la pata".

Koneko: "Shiro detecta tus instintos pervertidos a kilómetros y no le gusta". Dijo entrecerrando la mirada a Kenny.

Kenny: "Las mascotas sí que se parecen a sus dueños sin duda, ¿Eh?". Dijo con una mirada neutra.

?: "¿Lo dices tú? Siendo la mascota de Issei y no pareciéndose en nada". Dijo divertido un chico joven y guapo, con rasgos europeos y japoneses, de estatura media, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, tiene el pelo castaño con un gran flequillo hacia abajo en la parte izquierda de su rostro, con ojos verde claro.

Issei, Kenny: "No es mi mascota/No soy su mascota". Dijeron respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

Kenny: "Es más, prefiero el termino de compañero animal, muchas gracias". Dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo.

Issei: "Cierto, Kazuki, entiende la diferencia". Dijo provocándole una ligera risa al chico identificado como Kazuki.

Kazuki Fujimoto es su nombre, es parte de la nobleza de Rías, siendo el primer peón de la pelirroja, sufre de una pérdida de memoria o Amnesia, ya que dice que no recuerda nada de su pasado, ni siquiera su nombre, por lo que Rías le puso su nombre, mostrando el gran fanatismo que tiene con la cultura japonés. Según las palabras de Issei y de Kaiser, Kazuki sabe más de lo que habla, debido a que durante el momento de salvar a Asia, Kazuki mostraba una fuerza, que según Kaiser, va más allá que un demonio normal, generándole cierta intriga a Issei sobre Kazuki.

Kenny: "Pero estoy muy triste, que alguien me tache de pervertido, cuando solo admiro a una mujer en su máxima expresión de belleza". Dijo mientras tenia lágrimas en los ojos. "Consuélame, Akeno-sama". Dijo mientras se refugiaba en los pechos de Akeno, comenzando a jugar con ellos, claro que a la chica no le importaba en lo más mínimo. "Wow, Issei, ven, mira estos pechos, son casi malvaviscos, mis patas son muy pequeñas para sostenerlas. Esos 102 cm de busto si qué valen oro". Dijo mientras movía sus patas entre los pechos de la chica, que tenía su sonrisa habitual.

Issei: '¡Maldita sea, Kenny, la madre que te pario, tío! ¡Sabes que tengo mis problemas! ¡No me jodas!'. Pensó mientras miraba al gato con una mirada entrecerrada, pero molesta.

Yumi: "Bueno, este es el mío…". Dijo volviendo al tema principal mientras que un águila azul aparecía en su hombro.

Issei: "Interesante". Dijo vagamente.

Yumi: "Respondiendo vagamente, ¿Eh?". Dijo riendo un poco forzadamente.

Kazuki: "El mío es…". Dijo siendo interrumpido por Kenny.

Kenny: "Ni te molestes, Kazuki, el tuyo no me interesa a mí, ni mucho menos a Issei". Dijo mientras seguía jugando con los pechos de Akeno.

Kazuki: "Que lastima". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupado.

Rías: "Es uno de los fundamentos de ser un buen demonio, Issei. Tu familiar puede traerte información o entregar mensajes". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: 'Oye, Kaiser, ¿Tu tenías un familiar en el pasado? Quizás pueda heredar ese'. Pregunto a su alter ego.

Kaiser: 'No lo sé. No me acuerdo. Pero aun en el caso de que tuviera uno, dudo de que pudiéramos encontrarlo. Y tampoco puedo decir con certeza que nos fuera hacer caso, dado a todos estos años de ausencia tras mi muerte a lo mejor el contrato ya habrá expirado'. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Asia: "Ano… ¿Pero exactamente cómo conseguimos un Familiar?". Pregunto dudosa.

Rías: "Verán…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpida por alguien que toco la puerta.

Akeno: "¡Adelante!". Dijo viendo como un grupo de estudiantes, mayormente mueres, a excepción de un solo chico rubio (Ya todos deben saber cómo son ellos, por lo que no debería de describirlo).

Issei: "¿Kaichou?". Dijo algo sorprendido por la aparición de la chica que está al frente de todo el grupo nuevo, y entre ellos estaba Tsubaki.

Asia: "Ano… Issei-san, ¿Quién es ella?". Pregunto curiosa y algo tímida.

Issei: "Ah, es verdad, no llevas mucho tiempo, Asia. La que va enfrente es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta escuela, Sona Sitri-senpai, y ya conociste esta mañana a la Fuku-Kaichou, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai". Dijo de una manera vaga. "Aunque, también esta los demás del consejo estudiantil".

Akeno: "Ara-Ara. Qué reunión". Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Issei: '¿Cómo ella puede estar tan conforme con solo poner una cara como esa? En serio, me desagrada mucho su sonrisa tan falsa'. Pensó con una mueca de enfado al ver la sonrisa de Akeno.

Kaiser: 'Yo también me di cuenta de eso, pero, ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?'. Pregunto.

Issei: 'Me parece muy estúpido lo que hace y en mi opinión, ella siente mucho dolor y para no mostrarlo pone esa sonrisa tan asquerosa y su típica expresión facial como fachada, para que no se note, pero eso está muy claro y no me parece bien que se intente engañar así como si fuera una boba'. Pensó molesto.

Kaiser: 'Oye, cada persona con un trauma busca su propia manera de combatir el dolor, pero en mi opinión, eso no tiene sentido si sufre limitaciones que hacen que la vuelvan una inútil y débil'. Dijo tranquilo. 'Pero, por lo visto su forma de combatir, basada en ataques mágicos a larga distancia que otra cosa, y si es cierto lo que dijo la pelirroja sobre las Evil Pierce, la pieza de la Reina es la más poderosa de todas, entonces, ella está muy verde como esa pieza y aún le queda muchos milenios para aprender'.

Issei: '¡Mucho tiempo!'. Grito sorprendido.

Kaiser: 'Recuerda que el envejecimiento no sirve con los demonios'.

Issei: 'Genial, y yo que quería pasar mis años viviendo tranquilamente'. Pensó suspirando.

Rías: "¿Qué hacen aquí, Sona?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sona: "Ambas hemos adquirido más esclavos, así que pensé que deberíamos presentarlos". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Issei: "No me sorprende". Dijo tranquilo.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, Issei-kun. Parece que tu vagancia te impide sorprendente". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Entonces, ¿Esto significa que hay más demonios en la escuela?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Chico: "¿No le hablaste de nosotros, Rías-senpai? Me preocupa que nuestros compañeros Demonios no sepan de nuestra existencia". Hablo el único chico del grupo de Sona, con un tono algo de orgullo.

Sona: "Saji, nosotras decidimos no prestar atención a los otros. Es normal que Argento-san no sepa de nosotros". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. "Pero Hyoudou-kun está respondiendo mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿Me equivocaría si digo que sospechabas de nosotros?". Pregunto viendo al chico.

Issei: "Algo así. Principalmente por su presencia que es parecida a la de Rías". Contesto cruzándose de brazos. "Además, escuche por ahí que era una amiga de ella, por lo que por narices también tiene que ser un demonio".

Sona: "Entiendo, en eso tiene sentido". Dijo tranquila.

Issei: "Oye, tu, Sagi, creo que eras el tío que se unió hace poco al consejo estudiantil, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto viendo al rubio.

Saji: "¡Me llamo Saji! ¡Saji Genshiro! ¡Soy el peón Sona-Kaichou! ¡Recuérdalo!". Grito molesto.

Issei: "Si, si". Dijo apartando la mirada aburrido.

Rías: "Él es mi peón, Issei Hyoudou, y mi alfil, Asia Argento". Dijo tranquilo.

Kazuki: "Y el gato es Kenny, es la mascota de Issei". Dijo señalado al gato, que seguía jugando con los pechos de Akeno.

Kenny: "¡Oye, no soy su mascota!". Dijo sorprendiendo a Saji.

Saji: "¿El gato hablo?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Kenny: "¡Soy un gato mágico, soy superior a todos los presentes! ¡Así que arrodíllate ante mí! ¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!". Dijo con un tono orgulloso.

Saji: "¿En serio?". Dijo sorprendido.

Issei: "Obvio que no es enserio, solo es un gato verde que lo único que hace es molestarme todo el día, ni siquiera una mosca se arrodillaría ante él". Dijo suspirando.

Kenny: "Nah, Issei, que aburrido, luego dices, porque te molesto tanto". Dijo mientras enterraba su cara en los pechos de Akeno.

Sona: "Se nota que no se aburren mucho debido a ese dúo". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Rías: "Claro que no". Dijo riendo un poco.

Kazuki: "Bueno, parece que Saji es similar a Issei al ser peones, por lo menos en esa parte". Dijo sonriendo cruzándose de brazos.

Saji: "Hm, decir que soy "similar" al más flojo de la escuela… Mi orgullo ha sido lastimado". Dijo volviendo con su semblante orgulloso.

Issei: "El orgullo de ser un idiota de caer en la trampa de Kenny, si ese es el orgullo a lo que te refieres, entonces, no te preocupes, yo no puedo herirlo por mucho que me esfuerce". Dijo moviendo su mano de manera desinteresada.

Saji: "Oh, ¿Quieres que te enseñe unos modales? Quizás sea un principiante, pero utilizaron 4 piezas de peón para reencarnarme". Dijo con orgullo.

Sona: "Saji, es suficiente. Quizás quieras saber que para él utilizaron 6 piezas de peón". Dijo sorprendiendo a Saji.

Saji: "¿Eh? ¿Seis? ¿Pero no había dicho que Rías-senpai tenía a todas sus piezas de peón?".

Kazuki: "Hai, Rías-senpai uso las otras dos piezas en mí, aunque fue un tiempo antes que Issei viniera". Dijo sonriendo algo despreocupado.

Saji: "¿Eh? Yo pensaba que Kazuki-kun era el que tenía la mayor parte de las piezas de peón". Dijo sorprendido.

Issei: "¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, idiota? ¿Sera por qué Kazuki tiene un aire de fuerza o qué?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kazuki: "Jejeje…". Dijo riendo un poco.

Saji: "¿Cómo puede alguien tan común hacer eso…?". Dijo sorprendido.

Kenny: "¡Oye, el único que se mete con Issei y con su vagancia soy yo!". Grito enojado.

Issei: "Muchas gracias, amigo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kenny: "No hay de que, Issei". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Discúlpenme, Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san, también Fujimoto-kun. Espero que se puedan llevar bien". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. "Por cierto, Hyoudou-kun, he recibido una notificación de la presidenta del club de Kendo que tu hermana ha vuelto a faltar a su clase".

Issei: "¿Eh? ¿En serio? Entonces…". Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso, sacando una bola de arroz, empezando a jugar con ella. "Hm, pero que buena bola de arroz tengo aquí, sería un desperdicio que cayera". Dijo mientras soltaba la bola de arroz, para que luego ser sostenido en el aire elevándose y luego empezar a desaparecer poco a poco, además de se escuchaba el sonido de alguien masticando y tragando, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes. "¡Te he dicho un montón de veces que no te saltes las clases de Kendo!". Dijo mientras parecía darle un capo al aire, deteniéndose a una cierta altura, aparte de escuchar el sonido del golpe y de alguien quejándose.

Kena: "I-chan, que cruel, sabias que me detendría mientras comía el arroz". Dijo mientras que el grupo veía como la bola de arroz se movía rápidamente de arriba abajo.

Sona: "Hyoudou-kun, ¿Acaso tu hermana…?". Empezó a preguntar.

Issei: "Si vas a decir que se puede hacer invisible, pues sí, claro que puede, por eso es capaz de escaparse fácilmente". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Koneko: "No puede sentir su presencia". Dijo neutra, pero se notaba algo sorprendida.

Issei: "Normal, cuando Kena se vuelve invisible, tanto su olor, como su presencia y demás". Dijo tranquilo.

Rías: "¿Olor?". Dijo confundida.

Issei: "No piensen nada raro, cuando descubrimos el truco de Kena de volverse invisible, probamos de cuantas cosas se oculta, por lo que le echamos mucha colonia una vez y cuando desapareció, el olor del perfume también desapareció". Dijo suspirando.

Kena: "Como ya me descubrieron, me tengo que mostrar". Dijo mientras aparecía ante todos completamente desnuda, lo cual origino un pequeño sangrado nasal a Saji.

Issei: "¡Por lo menos ve a buscar tu ropa antes de quitar la invisibilidad, tonta!". Dijo mientras le daba otro capo a Kena.

Sona: "Hyoudou-san, ¿Por qué va desnuda?". Pregunto algo descolocada.

Kena: "¿Qué tiene de malo? Cuando Rías-chan fue a mi casa, estuvo desnuda". Dijo inflando las mejillas.

Sona: "Oh… ¿En serio?". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada dirigida a Rías, que tenía un sonrojo en la cara.

Rías: "¡No es lo que piensas, Sona! ¡Yo solo trataba de curar a Issei luego de haberle reencarnado!". Dijo tratando de excusarse.

Issei: "Solo te lo crees tú". Negó con la cabeza.

Kenny: "No estoy seguro, pero ¿No se supone que al reencarnar a una persona, está ya estaría curada?". Dijo con un tono de duda.

Rías: "¡Ustedes se callan!". Grito enojada.

Kenny, Issei: "No nos da la gana". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Sona: "¡Bueno, ya basta!". Finalizo la discusión antes de que empezara. "Sabes una cosa Rías. Olvídalo, terminemos esto y no volvamos a mencionarlos". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Rías: "¡Pero Sona, yo…!". Dijo siendo interrumpida por la chica.

Sona: "¡He dicho que no! Punto y final, Rías. Tan solo hazme un favor, y abstente de conductas indecentes en la academia". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Rías: "Eh… Eh… Hai". Dijo suspirando derrotada, haciendo que Issei y que Kenny se mandaran un pulgar arriba con una ligera sonrisa.

Sona: "Ahora, Hyoudou-kun, ¿Hay algún razón para que Hyoudou-san no use su ropa cuando esta invisible?". Pregunto viendo como Kena, ya tenía su ropa puesta.

Issei: "Su invisibilidad solo afecta a su cuerpo, no lo que lleve encima, por lo que tiene que desnudarse para esta 100% invisible". Explico vagamente.

Sona: "Entiendo". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, Hyoudou-kun, Hyoudou-san, Kenny-san y Argento-san. Espero que se puedan llevar bien con Saji". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Saji: "Hai". Dijo mientras se acercaba, extendiendo la mano. "Mucho gusto". Dijo siendo aceptado por Asia, mientras que Kena tomaba su otra mano.

Asia: "Un placer conocerte". Dijo sonriendo.

Kena: "Un gusto conocerte, Saji-chan". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¡El placer es todo mío! Me honra conocer a unas chicas tan lindas como ustedes, también me gustaría invitarles a una cena". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Oye, una de esas chicas tan lindas es mi hermana, idiota". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Yumi: "Al parecer, no le molesta eso, Issei-kun". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Issei: "Hm…". Dijo mientras tomaba la mano que tenía Kena de Saji y la empezaba a apretar con fuerza, produciéndole dolor a Saji. "Un placer conocerte, Saji". Dijo con una mirada tranquilo.

Saji: "Que gusto también conocerte, señor vago". Dijo mientras también empezaba a apretar su agarre.

Kenny: "Par de niños". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Mis más sinceras condolencias, Sona". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Lo mismo digo". Dijo suspirando ligeramente.

Saji: "Acaban de darme permiso de reclamar a mi Familiar. Escuche que aun repartes panfletos". Dijo con orgullo.

Issei: "Esa molesta actividad ya la termine, no te sientas tan orgulloso". Dijo suspirando.

Kazuki: "De hecho, Saji, Rías acaba de darle el visto bueno para tener su Familiar, tanto a Issei como a Asia". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado, sorprendiendo a Sona.

Sona: "¿Lo hiciste?". Pregunto a la pelirroja.

Rías: "Así es. Estaba pensando en el siguiente dia…". Dijo tranquila.

Sona: "Pero el Maestro de los Familiares solo atiende a un grupo una vez al mes…". Dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Issei: "¿Una vez al mes por grupo? Si me dan el mes completo de vacaciones sin ninguna responsabilidad de por medio, yo cedo a mi oportunidad". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Sona: "Aunque muy tentadora, no puedo permitirte no tener responsabilidades académicas, Hyoudou-kun, mucho menos sabiendo los problemas con tus notas". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Issei: "Mierda. Las notas están muy sobrevaloradas". Dijo apartando la mirada, apretando los dientes, fastidiado, mientras que Kaiser lo miraba impasible.

Yumi: "Conociendo a Issei-kun, seguro que estaría vagando en su casa". Dijo con una ligera risa.

Kazuki: "¿Y eso que tiene de malo, Yumi? Yo también lo haría sin dudarlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Fujimoto-kun, por favor, no concuerde con Hyoudou-kun". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Kazuki: "Hai, Hai. Lo siento". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

Issei: "En todo caso, el idiota dice que puede vencerme, ¿No?". Dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento del chico.

Saji: "Por supuesto. ¡Y no me llames idiota!". Dijo molesto.

Issei: "Entiendo. Entonces, vamos a fuera a pelear". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Saji: "Muy bien". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se adelantaba.

Rías: "Issei…". Dijo mientras le sujetaba el hombro. "No es necesario que hagas esto". Dijo recibiendo una mirada de indiferencia del chico.

Issei: "Solo voy a darle de su propia medicina". Dijo mientras sacudía la mano de Rías y salía de la habitación.

Rías: "Lamento todo esto, Sona". Dijo suspirando, viendo como la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza.

Sona: "No, también quiero saber que tan bueno es tu peón, que termino consumiendo tus piezas faltantes. Mínimo debe de ser capaz de sobre llevarlo". Dijo viendo como Rías sonreía.

Rías: "Claro que lo es". Dijo mientras comenzaba a salir junto a los demás.

 **(En el patio trasero del club).**

Saji: "Tardaste en salir, pensé que te habías arrepentido". Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras estaba de pie enfrente de Issei.

Issei: "¿Empezamos?". Dijo mientras se preparaba un poco.

Saji: "Vamos a esperar a los demás, así tu derrota será vista por todos". Dijo sonreído.

Issei: "Muy bien". Dijo con una mirada de cansancio. 'Que pereza'.

Después de que los grupos de Rías y Sona salieran, que por cierto, Kazuki trajo una silla y una caja de palomitas, mientras que Kenny estaba sobre su cabeza con otra caja de palomitas, Y Kena, que comía una caja llena de arroz, mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano, animándole.

Issei: 'Me pregunto a donde va todo ese arroz que come, parece un hoyo sin fondo'. Dijo viendo a su hermana. "Bien, ya están todos, ¿Ahora si quieres empezar?".

Saji: "Por supuesto". Dijo mientras que en su mano izquierda brillaba de un color morado y apareció una especie de guante con forma de dragoncito negro en su mano. "¿Estás listo?".

Issei: "Si, ven…". Dijo mientras movía su mano, provocando a Saji.

Saji: "Te vas a arrepentir". Dijo mientras corría hacia Issei, pero justo antes de que lo tocara, Issei desapareció de la vista de Saji, apareciendo detrás del rubio. "¡Imposible!". Dijo sorprendido.

Issei: 'Si, yo también estoy sorprendido'. Pensó con una ligera sonrisa.

Sona: "Su velocidad es muy buena". Dijo seria mientras miraba al pelinegro.

Issei: 'Por favor, más bajo, o podré escuchar todo'. Pensó suspirando.

Yumi: "Si. Su velocidad iguala la mía y casi a la de Kazu-kun". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Aunque creo que no se esfuerza en eso". Dijo riendo un poco.

Issei: "Oiga, Kaichou, ¿Puedo enseñarle un par de modales a este niño?". Pregunto, notando la sorpresa en la cara de Sona.

Sona: "Claro". Dijo algo dudosa.

Issei: "Muy bien, primero que nada, Saji, te diré algunos puntos importantes, a ver si de esa manera espabilas". Dijo haciendo que Saji se enojara.

Saji: "¡Deja de joderme, maldito!". Dijo mientras que de su guante salía disparado una especie de cuerda blanca a gran velocidad, pero antes de que se conectara con Issei, este la atrapo con las manos.

Issei: "Hm, no sé qué demonios intentabas hacer, pero no funcionara ni de coña. Bien, punto 1º, cuando eres débil y eres superado en fuerza, puedes usar la fuerza del oponente contra el mismo". Dijo cabreando más a Saji, moviendo su mano izquierda hacia atrás con fuerza, provocando que Issei fuera lanzado hacia él, gracias a la fuerza demoniaca.

Saji: "¡Te tengo, maldito!". Dijo mientras preparaba su golpe. "¡Toma!". Dijo mientras lanzaba su golpe, pero Issei le da una patada en la cara, que sumado a la velocidad por la que fue tirado Issei, le debió doler a Saji. "Maldito". Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, mientras tenía su mano derecha en su nariz.

Issei: "2º, cuando se es débil, siempre debes estar a la defensiva y tener un plan preparado, es lo más lógico, ¿No te enteras?". Dijo sonriendo un poco, viendo como Saji corría hacia él, y le intentaba dar un golpe. "Fíjate". Dijo mientras esquivaba el golpe de Saji, dando una vuelta, colocándose detrás del rubio, mientras que le daba un ligero empujón a la espalda de Saji, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Saji: "¡Mierda!". Dijo mientras se volvía a parar.

Issei: "Joder, no te rindes, ¿Verdad? Resulta patética el que te niegues a reconocer que es inútil chaval, 3º, nunca debes subestimar a su oponente". Dijo mientras corría hacia el chico, que no pudo reaccionar debido a la gran velocidad del pelinegro, que apareció frente de Saji, sujetándolo de la camisa para luego lanzarlo lejos, y luego dirigirse hacia el rubio, que intento golpearlo, pero fue esquivado. 'En serio, no sé ni cómo consigo moverme así, estos son unos reflejos mejores de lo que esperaba…'. Pensó sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos, Saji estaba de pie y jadeando.

Issei: 'Terminemos con esto, se ve patético'. Pensó mientras volvía a correr más rápido y aparecía frente a Saji, que intentó reaccionar, pero el muy inútil no pudo, mientras que el pelinegro le lanzo un golpe con la mano abierta en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire al rubio, mientras una especie de onda expansiva pequeña parecía salir de su espalda, por lo que Saji cayó al suelo desmayado. "Los fracasados siempre seremos fracasados, mostrarse arrogantes y orgullosos no es más que una fachada para ocultar tu depresión, en cuanto antes te des cuenta de la triste e injusta realidad de este mundo de mierda en la que vives estarás mucho mejor". Murmuro serio, apretando los puños. "Etto… Kaichou, perdón y eso". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ella negó con la cabeza.

Sona: "Esta bien, a mí también me molestaba un poco su actitud". Dijo mientras sus compañeros levantaban a Saji.

Issei: "Ya veo". Dijo mientras veía como ella se acercaba a Rías y le decía algo, algo que Issei no logro escuchar, por lo que no le puso atención.

Rías: "Issei". Dijo mientras miraba al chico seriamente.

Issei: "Hm, ¿Qué?, ¿Estas enojada de nuevo nada?". Pregunto viendo como ella negaba con la cabeza.

Rías: "De echo estoy aliviada, pensé que lo golpearías más". Dijo sorprendiendo un poco al pelinegro.

Issei: "¿Golpearlo? ¿Por qué haría eso?". Dijo dejando en shock a la pelirroja.

Rías: "Pues, estabas enojado con él, por qué invito a salir a Asia, ¿No?". Dijo recibiendo una negación con la cabeza por parte del chico.

Issei: "Para nada". Dijo secamente. "¿Por qué iba a preocuparme de que alguien quiera salir con Asia? No soy su dueño ni su padre ni nada, ella puede salir con quien quiera si está conforme, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos".

Rías: "Entiendo…". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Sona: "Bueno, ahora debemos de seguir con lo de quien será quien vaya primero a ver al Maestro de los Familiares". Dijo seria.

Rías: "Es verdad… Ya sé. Actuemos como estudiantes y determinaremos al ganador en una competencia deportiva". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Esto suena interesante, por lo menos en un sentido". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En la cancha de tenis).**

Actualmente, Rías y Sona, con ropa para jugar tenis, obviamente son algo reveladoras, se estaban preparando para empezar a jugar.

Issei: "Oigan, ¿No se suponía que esto debería de haberse hecho con discreción y eso? Entonces, ¿Por qué coño están todos los alumnos de la academia?". Grito molesto, mientras que marcaba, efectivamente, que la mayoría de los alumnos de la academia se enteraron del combate entre las dos chicas, cabe mencionar que los hombres, la mayoría, estaban más que pegados a la valla, queriendo ver las bragas de ambas chicas, que eran mostradas cada vez que el aire soplaba, levantando las faldas de ambas, y sumado a que cuando ambas se mueven, también se levantan sus faldas.

Kazuki: "Bueno, son las Onee-samas de la academia, aunque, Rías ocupa el primer lugar y Sona-Kaichou el tercero". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "¿El segundo lugar lo tiene Akeno?". Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Akeno: "Hai, Issei-kun". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Ya…". Dijo suspirando, viendo como su hermana animaba a Rías.

Zoe: "Oh, Issei, ¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba al grupo, junto con Tomo, Shizuku, Firill, Kirin y Honaka.

Issei: "Adelante". Dijo suspirando.

Kirin: "Hola, Issei-san". Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Issei: "Hola". Dijo tranquilo, sintiendo como Kenny le apretaba el cuello, ya que estaba cumpliendo su función de bufanda.

Zoe: "Sabes, Issei, aun si las que están participando en esta competencia son dos de las Onee-samas de la academia, es una pena que no esté participando Koneko-chan o Kirin-chan". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Issei se ahogara ligeramente con la bebida que tenía.

Koneko: "¿Qué tengo que ver yo y Toundo-san en esto, Zoe-senpai?". Pregunto neutra.

Kirin: "Si, sí, eso mismo". Dijo sonrojada, al imaginarse con la ropa que tenían Rías y Sona.

Zoe: "Por nada, solo quise decirlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Que molesta…". Dijo suspirando. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Aogami y Orito?". Pregunto curioso.

Zoe: "Esos dos están hay". Dijo mientras señalaba a la verja donde estaban ambos mencionados, viendo a las dos competidoras.

Yumi: "Creo que se veía venir". Dijo riendo un poco.

Kazuki: "Ni que lo digas". Dijo sonriendo, teniendo aun las palomitas.

Honaka: "Ah, Rías-senpai y Sona-Kaichou en una competición, es raro que eso pase, ¿Paso algo entre ellas?". Pregunto.

Akeno: "Algo así. Ufufufufu". Dijo riendo ligeramente.

Issei: "Solo es una pequeña riña entre "amigas", creo". Dijo haciendo las comillas de "amigas" con sus manos.

Kazuki: "Bueno, se acabaron las palomitas". Dijo mientras dejaba la caja a un lado, para luego cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos. "Despiértenme cuando terminen". Dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña siesta.

Yumi: "Si quieres pues descansar en mi regazo, Kazu-kun". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Hm, gracias". Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

Zoe: "Ne, ne, Issei, respóndeme una cosa, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen esos dos? Porque muchos en la academia piensan que son novios por lo cercano que son, así que la mayoría de los chicos odian a Kazuki-san y la mayoría de las chicas envidian a Yumi-san". Murmuro a Issei, aunque no fue tan bajo.

Issei: "Son amigos con derechos". Dijo cruzado de brazos y una mirada seria.

Zoe: "¿Eh? ¡Queeeeeeeee!". Dijo sorprendida, al igual que varios de los alrededores, a excepción del club de lo oculto y varios miembros del consejo estudiantil, quitando a Saji.

Kirin: "Ano… ¿Qué son amigos con derechos?". Pregunto tímidamente.

Zoe: "Son…". Dijo mientras empezaba a murmurar en el oído de Kirin, que se sonrojo al saber el significado.

Kirin: "¡Issei-san, eso es indecente!". Dijo sonrojada al rojo vivo.

Issei: "Pero es que… es verdad". Dijo apartando la mirada de la cara sonrojada de Kirin.

Zoe: "Ora, parece que alguien ha activado el Lolicon radar". Dijo sonriendo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Issei.

Yumi: "De hecho, no creo que sea tanto así". Dijo riendo ligeramente.

Kazuki: "¡Yumi, tonta! No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar". Dijo abriendo sus ojos.

Yumi: "Hai. Lo siento". Dijo sonriendo tranquila.

Firill: "Oh, yo creí que Fujimoto-kun tenía una relación homosexual con Hyoudou-kun". Dijo haciendo que las chicas mirasen a Issei entre espantadas y esperanzadas.

Issei: "Ja, Ja, eres muy directa Firill". Se rió ligeramente rascándose la mejilla.

Zoe: "Pero niégalo. ¡Niégalo por dios, pedazo de vago inútil!". Dijo mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Issei y lo movía de un lado a otro.

Issei: "Zoe, cálmate, cálmate". Dijo con sus ojos en espiral.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido de un estruendo en la cancha, y fue debido a que Rías influyo su magia en la pelota de tenis, aumentando su velocidad lo suficiente para que Sona no lograra alcanzarla.

Sona: "¿Con que así es como quieres jugar, Rías?". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Rías: "Así es, Sona". Dijo sonriendo.

Zoe: "¿Están usando magia?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Honaka: "¿No se supone que está prohibido usar la magia en cualquier lugar de la academia sin el permiso de un profesor?". Pregunto también sorprendida.

Akeno: "Bueno, tienen una gran rivalidad entre ellas, por lo que es común que quieran usar sus magias para ganar, además, no hay que preocuparse por los profesores, ¿No es verdad, Fuku-Kaichou?". Dijo viendo a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: "Hai. Sabíamos que esto podría pasar, por lo que les pedimos permiso a los profesores para usar la magia". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Zoe: "Menos mal que pensaron en eso". Dijo mientras soltaba a Issei que estaba mareado.

Issei: "Auch". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, viendo como Rías y Sona envolvían con su poder la pelota de tenis, notando como la pelota iba aumentando su velocidad. 'Oye, ¿No se están pasando un poco? Están aumentando su poder cada vez que le dan a la pelota'.

Kaiser: 'Algo me dice que esto terminara con alguien lastimado si le toca esa pelota'. Dijo en la cabeza de Issei.

Issei: 'Me compadezco de quien sea ese alguien'. Pensó suspirando, cerrando los ojos.

Kaiser: 'Y deberías'. Dijo suspirando confundiendo a Issei.

Issei: '¿Qué quieres decir?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kirin: "¡Issei-san, cuidado!". Dijo llamando la atención del chico, que cuando miro a la cancha, no le dio tiempo de esquivar la pelota de tenis que iba a una enorme velocidad dándole en la cara al pelinegro, haciendo que se fuera volando hacia atrás, debido a que la pelota conservaba su fuerza, hasta chocar con árbol.

Kazuki: "Ara, alguien estuvo distraído". Dijo riendo un poco.

Yumi: "¿Deberíamos ayudar?". Pregunto curiosa.

Kazuki: "Si quieres". Dijo tranquilo.

Asia: "Issei-san…". Dijo asustada, al igual que Kirin, que se acercaron al chico, junto con varios alumnos.

Zoe: "Eso sí que debería dejar una marca". Dijo viendo como Kenny se acercaba a ella. "Oh, hola, Kenny". Dijo mientras tomaba al gato entre sus brazos, que por suerte se bajó del cuello de Issei a tiempo, para entrar en su actuación de gato normal.

Tomo: "Issei-chan, ¿Estas bien?". Dijo mientras se acercaba al chico de manera inocente, notando que estaba inconsciente.

Shizuku: "Esta inconsciente". Dijo neutra.

Koneko: "Es una lástima…". Dijo neutra.

 **(Más tarde-En el salón del club).**

Issei: "¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensado ustedes dos?". Pregunto enojado, con una venda en su nariz, viendo a Sona y a Rías que estaban en seiza en medio del salón, con un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza, aparte de tener un chichón en la cabeza cada una.

Resulta que el partido de tenis fue suspendido debido a que Issei fue herido. Una vez recupero el conocimiento, Issei les dio un golpe con fuerza a ambas chicas y comenzó a regañarles, sin importarle que ellas sean sus senpais y que también son demonios de clase alta, pero eso último es lo que menos le importa.

Issei: "Solo porque se emocionaron con su maldita competición no es excusa suficiente para perder la concentración y hacer que la molesta pelota me pegara…". Dijo mientras empezaba a quejarse.

Saji: "¿Está bien que Hyoudou haga esto?". Pregunto sorprendido, al igual que los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Kazuki: "Issei no es de lo que se quedan con su opinión sino que la expresa, por lo menos si está enojado como ahora". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Entiendo…". Dijo mirando al chico.

Kenny: "Bueno, bueno, Issei, mira el lado bueno, sin contarte a ti, el banco en donde estabas sentado, la verja y el árbol con el que chocaste, nadie más salió herido, y solo tendremos que pagar el banco y la verja". Dijo sonriendo, disfrutando los pechos de Akeno en su cabeza.

Issei: "¡Ni pagar ni hostias! ¡Yo no pienso pagar algo que yo no rompí!". Grito molesto.

Kazuki: "Recuerda, Kenny, que esto paso por culpa de nuestros Reyes, por lo que deben pagar ellos". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Gracias, por una vez estamos de acuerdo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kazuki: "Lo digo principalmente, Issei, para dar una lección de responsabilidad, ¿No se supone que los Reyes son el ejemplo o algo de los siervos?". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "En serio, ¿Quién eres? No te estas comportando como Kazuki". Dijo algo asustado.

Kazuki: "Jejeje, es que como estas con los regaños y eso, pensé en solo aportar algo". Dijo riendo un poco.

Issei: "Es cierto, tú también deberías de decir algo, Tsubaki-senpai, después de todo eres la Reina de Sona-Kaichou". Dijo viendo a la chica, que estaba descolocada debido a como se comportó Issei.

Tsubaki: "Etto… Sona-Kaichou, no debió de hacer eso… Recuerde que usted es la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil… Debe comportarse como tal". Dijo descolocada, le resultaba raro regañar a su Rey.

Sona: "Hai…". Respondió secamente.

Yumi: "Yo creo que debería de ser suficiente, Issei-kun, creo que la Presidenta y Sona-Kaichou debieron de entender correctamente esto". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Kazuki: "Yumi tiene razón, ahora deberíamos de pensar en una forma para ver cual de los grupos va a ver al Maestro de los Familiares". Dijo tranquilo.

Issei: "¿Qué les parece hacer un juego en donde no se necesite usar la magia? Tengo preocupación por mi vida si tengo en cuenta mi mala suerte en este grupo". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Saji: "¿Qué quieres decir?". Pregunto confundido.

Kazuki: "Solo digamos que a Issei no le agrada mucho la idea de ser un demonio". Dijo sonriendo despreocupados.

Issei: "Tengo razones de sobra para no serlo y entre ellos es, convertirme en Demonio sin consultarlo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada, sorprendiendo a algunos presentes.

Kazuki: "Bueno, bueno, vamos a cálmanos, retomemos el tema principal, por favor". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Issei: "Solo te haré caso porque no quiero sentir mal a unos demonios que quisieron dejar de ser humanos". Dijo mientras procedía a sentarse cerca de la ventana.

Kazuki: "Aaaaah, vaya, que problemático". Dijo suspirando.

Sona: "Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué tipo de juegos podemos hacer?". Pregunto volviendo un poco a su semblante serio.

Rías: "Hm… No sé". Dijo pensativa.

Kena: "¿Y si se juega quien puede comer más arroz?". Pregunto con su sonrisa inocente.

Kenny: "Entonces, no habría competencia, tu ganarías sencillamente". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Ya sé, ¿Qué les parece una batalla con grupo?". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Hm…". Dijo mirando vagamente a la pelirroja.

Akeno: "¿Algún juego en particular, Presidenta?". Pregunto curiosa.

Rías: "Quemados, es un juego simple e involucra a muchas personas". dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "No suena una mala idea". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Cuenten conmigo". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que Koneko asentía con la cabeza.

Rías: "¿Issei, Asia?". Pregunto viendo a ambos.

Asia: "Hai, Presidenta". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Como quieras…". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿Qué te parece hacerlo mañana en la noche, en el gimnasio, Sona?". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Suena bien. Bueno, nos vemos, Rías". Dijo mientras salía junto a su grupo de la sala.

Rías: "Bueno, chicos, vamos a esforzarnos para ganar". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "¡Hai!". Respondió por todos.

Issei: "Yei…". Dijo con un tono aburrido.

 **(En la habitación de Issei).**

Actualmente, Issei se encuentra jugando en su computadora con sus audífonos puestos, por lo que no escuchaban que lo llamaban a la puerta.

Asia: "Issei-san, voy a entrar". Dijo mientras que entraba a la habitación del chico junto a Kena y Kenny, que estaba entre los pechos de Asia.

Kena: "I-chan, Asia-chan quiere hablar contigo". Dijo mientras le quitaba los audífonos a Issei.

Issei: "¿Eh? Asia, Kena, no las escuche entrar". Dijo mientras dejaba en pausa el juego.

Kenny: "Normal, con esos audífonos está claro que no escuchas nada". Dijo riendo.

Issei: "Y, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo, Asia?". Pregunto confundido.

Asia: "¿Me podría ayudar a realizar algo?". Pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

Issei: "Creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada, soy un fracaso en todo a lo que se refiere a actividades". Dijo suspirando.

Madre de Issei: "Issei, ayúdala, de esa manera podrías distraerte de la computadora". Dijo mientras aparecía por la puerta, con una sonrisa.

Kena: "Vamos, I-chan, ayúdanos". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Pero, ¿Qué quieren que haga? Y para que Mamá sé una, tiene algo que ser algo de artesanía o algo". Dijo suspirando.

Madre de Issei: "Issei…". Dijo con una sonrisa, pero tenía un aura oscura cubriéndola.

Issei: "¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Ayudare, ayudare!". Dijo rápidamente, con miedo.

Asia: "¡Gracias, Issei-san!". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: 'Solo lo hago para que mamá no me mate con su mirada'. Pensó suspirando.

 **(Al día siguiente-En el gimnasio).**

Rías: "Si ponemos a Kena-san, estamos en igualdad de condiciones con Sona". Dijo mientras veía estar a los demás.

Issei: "No he jugado quemados desde la primaria". Dijo mientras que era ayudado por Koneko y Kena a estirar.

Rías: "Ya que solo queremos determinar un ganador y un perdedor, un juego con reglas simples es ideal". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: 'Seguro que el que salga ganador restregara su victoria por toda la cara al perdedor, es lo típico que pasa con seres orgullosos y mimados'. Pensó con una mirada entrecerrada.

Yumi: "Incluso Asia-san aprendió las reglas rápidamente". Dijo sonriendo, mientras era ayudada por Kazuki.

Issei: 'La estas llamando idiota de manera sutil, Yumi'. Pensó suspirando.

Akeno estaba ayudando a estirar a Asia, pero la manera en la que hacia se quejaba cuando llevaba al máximo, era de una manera un tanto erótica, si se podría decir.

Asia: "¡No puedo más!". Dijo soltando unos ligeros gemidos.

Akeno: "Inténtalo solo un poco más". Dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

Asia: "Hai…". Dijo con unas ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenny: "Hm, ver a esas dos juntas, y con los quejidos de Asia… me hace pensar en muchas cosas". Dijo sonriendo, para luego recibir un golpe por parte de Koneko, que como estaban cerca, aprovecho.

Koneko: "Esta prohibido pensar en cosas pervertidas, Kenny-san". Dijo con su mirada neutra.

Kenny: "Hai, Hai". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Kena: "Ah, sí, chicos, Asia-chan, I-chan y yo hicimos unas cosas". Dijo sonriendo, mientras le entregaba al grupo unas bandas para la cabeza.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, que adorable". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde haciéndolas". Dijo vagamente, mientras se ponía su banda.

Rías: "¿No dormiste?". Pregunto algo preocupada.

Issei: "Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco". Dijo tranquilo.

Kazuki: "Es raro que lo hayas hecho tú, Issei". Dijo riendo un poco.

Issei: "Me obligo mi mamá, que también ayudo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kazuki: "Entiendo". Dijo riendo.

Yumi: "¿Les pregunto el porqué de las bandas?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Nah, solo le dijimos que son para una competencia que teníamos". Dijo moviendo la mano con desgana.

Yumi: "Entiendo". Dijo riendo un poco.

Kenny: "¿Acaso fue patético hacer unas bandas para la cabeza?". Pregunto curioso.

Rías: "Para nada. Están muy bien hechas. Son un hermoso regalo". Dijo sonriendo.

Kenny: "Ves te lo dije, Issei. Le iba a gustar". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Es inesperado". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Issei: "Muy bien, tu ganas, gato". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Vamos a ajustarlas bien, y actuemos como un equipo solidario". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: 'Un momento, ¿Cómo que "actuemos"? ¿Quiere decir que este equipo no es solidario?'. Pensó con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kaiser: 'Quizás sea por ti'. Dijo en la cabeza de Issei.

Issei: 'Cállate'. Dijo molesto.

Sona: "Siento la demora, Rías". Dijo haciendo que el grupo mirara a la puerta, encontrándose con el grupo de Sona y ella misma, obviamente.

Issei: "Fantástico". Dijo rodando los ojos.

Kazuki: "Bien, a empezar, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Después de empezar el partido, los miembros del consejo estudiantil tomaron la ventaja, un poco, debido a que Tsubasa lanzo un balón con una gran fuerza, demasiada, dirigido a Koneko, que lo esquivo por poco, pero le rasgo un poco la ropa.

Issei: "Oye, Koneko-chan, ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto algo preocupado.

Koneko: "No hay problema". Dijo tranquila.

Issei: "Muy bien". Dijo viendo a la chica, para luego poner atención al partido. '¿No se supone que debía ser un juego sin magia?'.

Kaiser: 'Tú lo has dicho, debería, pero solo la magia, no debería aplicar a quienes tienen una gran fuerza, en este caso esa torre'. Dijo cruzado de brazos.

Issei: 'Malditos, demonios. ¿Acaso no conocen el concepto de juego limpio?'. Pensó molesto.

Kaiser: 'Para ellos, esto es un juego limpio'. Dijo tranquilo.

Issei: '¡Problemático!'.

Tsubaki: "¡Toma esto!". Dijo mientras lanzaba un balón cubierto con un aura azul, dirigido a Rías, que lo atrapo con cierta dificultad.

Sona: "No esperaba menos. Pudiste detener el tiro de Tsubaki". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Rías: "¿Quién crees que soy, Sona?". Dijo mientras lanzaba el balón cubierta con un aura rojiza oscura, destruyendo la ropa de Tomoe Meguri, dejándola solamente en bragas.

Kenny: "Oh, que hermosa vista". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Issei: 'Por favor, ¿Podrían parar de usar sus poderes? Me siento como el único con humanidad y sentido común en este lugar'. Pensó suspirando desanimado, sin notar que Ruruko le iba a lanzar un balón por la espalda.

Kazuki: "Otto, lo tengo". Dijo mientras atrapaba el balón sin problemas, y lo lanzaba contra la chica. "Lo siento, no es personal". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Issei-kun, no debes bajar la guardia". Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Issei: "Hai…". Dijo desanimado.

Después de un tiempo las cosas se volvieron más violentas, por decir de alguna manera, ya que tanto Rías como Sona empezaron a aplicar sus poderes demoniacos en el balón, siendo imitadas por sus Reinas, empezando a destruir las ventanas.

Issei: "Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad? Ya ni sé qué demonios estamos jugando". Dijo suspirando.

Kazuki: "Es verdad…". Dijo riendo forzadamente.

Después de acabar con el juego, dando como ganador al grupo de Rías, el consejo estudiantil se encontraba retirando, con Tsubasa llevando a caballito a Saji, debido a que recibió un golpe en las partes nobles por parte de Issei, que fue que se cansó del tío, ya que siempre le molestaba.

Rías: "Así que como lo acordamos, nosotros tendremos acceso al nuevo Familiar, tanto para Issei, como para Asia y Kena-san". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Naturalmente. Aunque me siento un poco mal, me divertí mucho. Pero si hubiese sido un Rating Game en lugar de este juego de niños, no había perdido". Dijo seria.

Issei: '¿Esto es un juego de niños…?'. Pensó viendo varios cráteres en el suelo, paredes, y varias ventanas rotas.

Rías: "¡Yo tampoco!". Dijo sonriendo. "No podría dejar que una vieja amiga me venciera. Bueno, parece que las cosas no sé arreglaran por ahora".

Sona: "Eso parece. Bueno, es hora de irme". Dijo mientras se iba.

 **(En el salón del club).**

Presentes: "¡Kampai…!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras daban un brindis.

Issei: "Kampai…". Dijo desanimado.

Rías: "¡Nuestro Club de Estudios de lo Oculto ha derrotado con éxito al consejo estudiantil! ¡Y todo gracias a ti, Issei!". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Si, si, lo que diga". Dijo tomando un poco del jugo que tenía.

Yumi: "Todo gracias a esto". Dijo mientras que le mostraba la banda.

Issei: 'En ese caso, no deben de darme las gracias a mí, sino a Asia y a Kena, que fueron lo de las ideas'. Pensó apartando la mirada.

Kazuki: "Tampoco ahí que olvidar que Issei fue obligado a realizar estas bandas, por lo que debemos darle las gracias a Kena y a Asia". Dijo mientras veía a ambas chicas, que al parecer Kena, seguía comiendo otro plato de arroz.

Issei: "Ohe, ¿Lees mentes?". Pregunto parpadeando.

Kazuki: "No, solo soy realista". Dijo riendo un poco.

Issei: "Eso no tuvo sentido". Dijo viendo como Kazuki simplemente se encogía de hombros despreocupados.

Rías: "Bueno, no podemos relajarnos por mucho tiempo. Es hora de reclamar sus Familiares". Dijo sonriendo mientras creaba un círculo mágico en el suelo.

Asia: "¿Ahora?". Pregunto confundida.

Rías: "Solo puedes conseguir Familiares en las noches de luna llena". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Que conveniente que justamente hoy sea una de esas noches". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kazuki: "Vamos, Issei, no seas tan aguafiestas. Disfruta esta oportunidad, sino Saji tomara tu lugar el próximo mes". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "¿Qué me importa ese idiota de mierda?". Pregunto de manera grosera, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago por parte de Koneko.

Koneko: "Issei-senpai, está prohibido decir groserías". Dijo neutra.

Issei: "Ah, muy bien, muy bien. No diré más groserías". Dijo levantando una mano. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste eso?". Pregunto viendo a Kazuki.

Kazuki: "No pensaba que dirías una grosería aquí, por eso no lo dije". Dijo riendo un poco.

Rías: "Bueno, Issei, Asia, Kena-san, prepárense, vamos a buscar sus Familiares". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Espera un momento, ¿No se supone que solo Asia y yo tendríamos que buscar a un Familiar?". Pregunto confundido.

Rías: "Digamos que Kena-san nos ha ayudado mucho, lo suficiente como para acompáñanos y conseguir un Familiar". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Como digas". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Bien, vamos". Dijo.

Asia, Kena: "¡Hai!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Issei: "Hai…". Dijo desanimado, mientras entraba en el círculo mágico junto a los demás miembros del club y desaparecían.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Si, alguien lo noto, o no, no importa mucho, puse a Mavis de Fairy Tail en este harem, y lo sacare del harem de DxD ninja, la razón, pues ella esta enamorada de Zeref, quienes hayan seguido el manga de Fairy tail hasta la fecha, debió verlo, y como en la historia esta el mundo de Fairy tail, me seria problemático eso de Mavis y Zeref, por eso pongo a Mavis aquí XD, así de fácil, además, es me alegro de haberme leido el manga, no por la escena, sino porque como ya dije, hubiera sido un problema muy grande con lo de Mavis, Corey y Zeref en DxD ninja.**

 **También** **debo suponer que muchos estarán pensando, "Cabrón, nos hiciste esperar casi 3 meses y medio, y nos traes este cap tan corto", pues si, soy cociente de eso, pero tengo una buena razón, y es que en mi escuela, nos empezaron a mandar tareas como Dios manda, incluso había días en donde ni escribía nada por la maldita tarea, pero me libre, y me puse a hacer tanto la historia de DxD ninja como esta, con mayor prioridad la primera, por dos razones, cuando termine de escribir ese cap, todavía seguía con el hipe de la escritura y comence a escribirlo, y la segunda es que justamente el 20 de julio, osea hoy mismo, si es que lo publico ese mismo dia, claro, se cumple el segundo año de la publicacion de la publicación de DxD ninja, por lo que a diferencia del año pasado, he hecho algo mucho mas extenso y mejor, pero se tendran que leerlo para ver que es XD.**

 **En todo caso, primero se que publicare este cap, y mas tarde el cap de DxD ninja, que ya lo tengo listo, y les aseguro que ahora tengo es Hipe de DxD school XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, otros.**

* * *

 **Uff, son muchos comentarios que responder, aunque la mayoria sea para sugerir chicas, ¿No, HaremGodMaster? tratare de responder la mayor cantidad de preguntas posibles, y lo del harem, sobre meter mas chicas al mismo, lo responderé al final del cap.**

 **Freemaker: Pues bueno, son series de mucho gore, por lo menos Elfied Lied, aunque a mi no me molesta mucho, me parece normal; lo de Issei regañando a Sona y Rías, era necesario, muy necesario, porque en el anime, ellas dicen que deben mantener su existencia en secreto, pero cuando pueden, BAM, ¡BOLA DE TENIS DEMONIACA! XD; con Saji, solo era para bajarles los humos, y la explicacion por la que Issei pudo con él, sin cambiar con Kaiser, se explica mas abajo; lo de arcos inventados, pues, si, pienso hacerlo, y voy revelendado una que otra parte del pasado de Kaiser, incluso, tengo, la idea por lo menos, sobre unos arcos que podria hacer; y con los titulos, bueno, iré probando, porque lo de los títulos no es mi fuerte.  
**

 **Guest 1: En mi muro, ¿Te refieres al muro de Facebook o el de aqui?**

 **Dark thundercat: Yo tampoco soporto lo de Fairy tail, pero tampoco es para exagerar tanto como para pedir un reinicio, ademas, habia un monton de momentos repetitivos y cosas locas, como por ejemplo, la pelea contra Acnologia, y eso, pero el final fue hermoso; los fallos, trato de acostumbrarme a la historia lo mejor que puedo; sobre lo del Festa y Kirin, bueno, si, es complicado, pero tambien combino un poco con la serie del Onii-sama (Bendito seas, Onii-sama XD), por lo menos en la parte** **teórica; lo de la personalidad de issei, quise hacerlo un poco fuera de lo ordinario, ya que era normalmente, o un princeso de mierda o el puto amo, pero conservando ese toque de princeso, de los cuales, yo odio eso, asi que le agregue algo que yo he sentido, por lo menos la parte de las trampas en clases y eso, y no hacerlo un princeso; y lo de Kaiser, si lo quieres ver de esa manera, bien, porque la verdad, no me lei mucho ese Fic, solo me leí una que otra parte, no digo que sea mala o algo, sino que mucha teoria en muchos casos y a mi me gusta lo siemple, lo muy siemple.**

 **Guest 2: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y trato de trabajar lo mas rápido que puedo, pero hay varios factores que siempre tengo, y es, que me he hecho varios maratones de animes en estas vacaciones, y lo he logrado, por lo menos verme una gran cantidad de los que queria, con lo de las chicas, lo respondo despues de finalizar el cap, espero que eso no le moleste, y sobre la Academia Fairy Tail, pues, a lo mejor, porque una de las razones por la que lo pause, fue que no tenia ninguna idea de como continuar, y lo deje de lado, pero quizas le haga un reinicio, principalmente, para correguir varios errores.**

 **OnebyOne: Sobre si las personas de esta historia saben sobre lo sobrenatural, bueno, saben que existen seres que pueden hacer magia, pero no saben si en verdad existen los Demonios, Angeles, Dioses y Angeles caido, etc, sobre lo de las chicas, al final del cap lo respondo.**

 **Guest 3: Disculpa por la tardanza, muchos maratones de animes que quise ver, y mangas que tambien me he visto, al igual que las novelas ligeras, y los animes en emición, pero, bueno, aqui esta el nuevo cap; sobres tus dudas, voy a responderte una que otra, y a veces seran a medias: 1º, las piezas de Rias, bueno, solo tuvo suerte, solo eso, y no, ella por ahora, es igual de fuerte que en el canon. 2º, si pienso hacer arcos haciendo eso que dices, solo que mas adelante. 3º, si, de hecho, tengo a varios enemigos de Kaiser para poner. 4º, sobre el harem, no lo pienso hacer muy muy exagerado como en DxD ninja, pero algo es seguro, no pienso poner a todas y cada una de las chicas que sugirieron. 5º, sobre Tear Grants, eh, ni la mas remota idea, ya esta.**

 **HaremGodMaster: Gracias por la enorme lista de chicas para el harem, pero sere sincero, lee lo que puse al final, y no prometo agregar a todas y cada una, tampoco estoy seguro si pongo a alguna, eso es todo, espero que no le moleste.**

 **Emblem's Creator:** **about the girls you mentioned, well, the answer is at the end of the chapter.**

 **Guest 4: Si te refieres al sequito de Issei y Kaiser, pues va ha ser mas temprano, principalmente por Kaiser, solo dire eso.**

 **Millenium Crown: Sobre las chicas de Masou Gakuen, lo dire de una vez, soy incapaz de verlas con alguien como Issei, no me refiero a la parte de lo ecchi, sino a lo demás, solo eso, y con Rubia Elstein, eh, no se que pensar.**

 **Guest 5: Kazuki es, en parte, un OC que cree con una imagen que vi.**

 **Guest: 6: Sobre las chicas, respondo abajo, pero en parte, si, sera una parte de lolis, aunque habrá con una que otra excepcion.**

 **Moon Cancer: Hm, lo de Eu, pues ni idea, a lo mejor, no estoy seguro.**

 **Akegare Shiki: Yo nunca dije que estaria Julis de Asterisk, porque es la tipica tsundere, las unicas que me atraian de su serie eran Claudia, la loli peli-azul y Kirin, especialmente la ultima, y con lo de las chicas de Rakudai, pues ni idea, en todo caso, no te hagas muchas** **ilusiones.**

 **Lord Progenitor: Me gusta esa forma para poner a Yukina, pero en lo personal, ella no me llama la atención como La folia y Sayaka, por el simple hecho de que ella no es para un harem, ella es mas para una relación individual, porque, se molesta porque Kojou le chupa la sangre a otra chica que no sea ella, pero pone quejas cuando intentan chuparle su sangre y eso, solo quise decirlo.**

 **MageDragon: Con las Trinity Seven yo las veo mas como para alguien como Arata, por lo que, creo que no, y las chicas con espadas o armas magicas, aun no me he visto su anime, pero pienso verlo, la semana que viene, espero.**

* * *

 **Harem:** **Rías Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Tojo, Ravel Phenex, Irina Shido, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta, Est, Restia, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Ophis, Raynare (La original), Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Lala Deviluke, Momo Deviluke, Nana Deviluke, Elmenhide Karnstein, Maria Naruse, Kuno, Gasper (F), Yumi Kiba, Gabriel, Tomo Yamanobe, Shizuku Kitayama, Honaka Mitsui, Fabia Sheen, Kena Hyoudou, Junko Hattori, Fujiko Etou, Zoe Drake, Rumia Tingel, Mio Gremori, Erika Chiba, Naegleria Nebiros, Penemoe, Yasaka, Luciana Lucifer, Riara, Mavis Vermilion, Laura Bodewing, Emilia Crossfode, Mayabi Hotaka, Enju Aihara, Hanon Hosho, Luchia Nanami, Noel Aiiro, Seira Hikari, Ren Ashell, Nanao Tachibane... No esta en orden.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Lío en el bosque de familiares, el juramento en el baño, y la llegada de un cretino de fuego.**

 **(En el bosque de los Familiares).**

Actualmente el grupo se encontraba apareciendo en medio de un bosque oscuro, con algunos árboles sin hojas, dando un aspecto de película de terror.

Issei: "Oh, qué miedo da". Dijo con un notorio sarcasmo.

Asia: "¿Qué es este lugar?". Pregunto curiosa.

Akeno: "Este es el lugar donde se encuentran los Familiares". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Todos encontramos nuestros Familiares aquí". Dijo mientras tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza, recibiendo un asentimiento de Koneko y Yumi.

Kenny: "Parece como si alguien o algo nos quisiera atacar en algún momento". Dijo mientras estaba en la cabeza de Issei.

Asia: "E-Es verdad…". Dijo algo temerosa.

Kena: "¿Creen que si le damos arroz nos deje de atacar?". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se comía una pequeña bolita de arroz.

Issei: "Lo dudo". Respondió rápidamente.

?: "¡Lo tengo!". Dijo haciendo que Asia se asustara un poco, pegándose a Issei, esto hizo que el grupo buscara la fuente, encontrándose con un hombre en una de las ramas de un árbol, que llevaba una ropa algo robusta, y parecía más de un aventurero que no tenía herramientas.

Kenny: "¡¿Quién eres, idiota?! ¡Casi me das un infarto!". Dijo molesto.

Satooji: "¡Soy el Maestro de los Familiares, Satooji!". Dijo presentándose con orgullo.

Issei: 'No sé por qué, pero ese tipo, me recuerda a un personaje de algún anime. Por favor, que no sea otro tío con excesivo gusto por lo japonés, con la exhibicionista ya es suficiente'. Pensó suspirando.

Kenny: "¿Con que tú eres él mandamás, no?". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Satooji: "Que hermosa luna llena tenemos esta noche. Es perfecta para capturar unos cuantos Familiares". Dijo sonriendo. "¡Conmigo de su lado, podrán conseguir el Familiar que quieran!".

Akeno: "Es un profesional en cuanto a Familiar se refiere". Dijo a Issei, Kena, Kenny y Asia.

Issei: "Pero no parece ser un profesional de la moda", Murmuro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kenny.

Kazuki: "Jejeje". Dijo riendo un poco.

Satooji: "Ahora, ¿Qué tipo de familiar quieren? ¿Uno fuerte? ¿Uno rápido? ¿Uno venoso?".

Kenny: "¿Hay algún Familiar lindo? Más específicamente, con forma de mujer". Dijo sonriendo con una cara pervertida.

Satooji: "No, no, no, gatito, no hay nada como eso que piensas". Dijo negando la petición de Kenny. "¡Un Familiar debe ser fuerte y valiente! Un familiar que pueda dividir su poder a la mitad para beneficiarte…". Dijo serio.

Asia: "Ano, a mí me gustaría un Familiar lindo". Dijo de una manera tímida.

Kena: "Si, sí, yo también". Dijo levantando la mano animadamente.

Satooji: "¡Entendido!". Dijo con una sonrisa parecida un poco a la de Kenny.

Asia: "¡Muchas gracias!". Dijo sonriendo.

Kenny: "¡Maldito! ¡¿No sabes lo que es igualdad de géneros?!". Pregunto molesto.

Satooji: "Bueno, síganme". Dijo mientras saltaba de la rama del árbol, cayendo cerca del árbol.

 **(En un lago de las cercanías).**

El grupo se encontraba en frente de un lago muy hermoso que reflejaba la luz de la luna, dando ese aspecto de sitio perfecto para declararse a tu chica.

Satooji: "En este lago se encuentran espíritus acuáticos llamados Undine". Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba el lago.

Kenny: "¿Espíritus de agua? Te refieres a esas hermosas mujeres que un hombre quiere tener en su harem para hacer muchos tipos de cosas pervertidas". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Yo no me haría muchas esperanzas, mi gatuno amigo". Murmuro confundiendo a Kenny.

Satooji: "Oh, parece que está saliendo unos de los Undine". Dijo mientras que en el lago se empezaba a iluminar, para luego empezar a salir algo.

Kenny: "Veamos, veamos". Dijo viendo como una figara aparecía de espalda a ellos, para cuando la figura se dio la vuelta. "¡Hey, maldito! ¡¿Qué coño es eso?!". Pregunto mientras señalaba a la figura, la razón de la pregunta fue debido a que, la figura que apareció en el lago era de una mujer, pero no era del tipo de mujer como Rías o Akeno, sino que era de un tipo de mujer joven, pero musculosa, pero demasiado exagerado para una mujer, era un físico culturista pero en mujer.

Kazuki: "Se lo advertid". Dijo riendo un poco.

Koneko: "Gato pervertido, sin groserías, por favor". Dijo neutra.

Satooji: "Ella es un Undine". Dijo sonriendo.

Kenny: "¿Esto es un farol, verdad? ¡Esto es un maldito farol! ¡Eso parece un físico culturista tomando un baño con ropa!".

Issei: "¿Eso es normal?". Pregunto confundido.

Kazuki: "Algo así". Dijo sonriendo.

Satooji: "Tienes suerte, chico". Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Issei. "¡Es muy raro ver uno así! No es malo tener un espíritu de agua a tu lado".

Kaiser, Issei: "Ni en sueños". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, solo que a Kaiser lo escucho Issei solamente.

Kenny: "¡Es verdad, es una mala broma!". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, le rompieron sus expectativas.

Satooji: "¿No habías pedido una mujer, gato?". Pregunto confundido.

Kenny: "Yo no quería una mujer físico culturista, yo quería una mujer como ellas". Dijo mientras señalaba a Rías, a Akeno y a Yumi.

Issei: "Me voy". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, seguido de los demás, dejando a la Undine, que empezó a pelear con otro Undine que apareció.

Asia: "Pero tenía una mirada pura". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Puro los cojo…". Dijo deteniéndose al sentir la mirada fría de Koneko. "Prefiero no saber lo que estabas pensando Asia para decir eso".

Asia: "Seguro que era una chica con un corazón hermoso". Dijo sonriendo.

Kenny: "No la trates como una "Chica", por favor". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

?: 'Ven'. Dijo una voz femenina dentro de Issei.

Issei: '¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo, Kaiser?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kaiser: 'Yo no he dicho nada'. Dijo confundido.

Issei: 'Si, es imposible que seas tú, Kaiser, esa era la voz de una chica'. Pensó suspirando.

Satooji: "Oh, miren". Dijo mientras señalaba a un pequeño dragón azul, se encontraba reposando en una de las ramas de un árbol. "Es un Spriter Dragon son muy raros de ver, mucho más que las Undine, pueden usar relámpagos azules, se dice que sus poderes cuando son adultos son iguales a los de un Rey Dragon, pero como es un bebe aun, lo mejor será capturarlo ahora, porque quizás sea imposible después".

Yumi: "Es un Familiar de alta clase". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Akeno: "Issei-kun tiene los poderes de un Dragon, así que sería una buena combinación". Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Issei: "No me agradan los dragones, son muy orgullosos y te molestan solo porque se creen mucho más geniales que tu". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kazuki: "Oh, ¿Y cómo lo sabes?". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Eso es algo que no te interesa saber, Kazuki". Dijo serio.

Kazuki: "Hai, Hai". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Ah, que mono". Dijo sonriendo viendo al dragón.

Issei: "Si, si, muy mono, entonces, es todo tuyo, Asia". Dijo viendo a la chica.

?: 'Por aquí'. Dijo de nuevo la voz en la cabeza de Issei.

Issei: 'En serio, esa voz me está empezando a molestar'. Pensó mientras miraba a los lados.

Kaiser: 'Vamos a investigar de donde provine esa voz, Issei'. Dijo algo serio.

Issei: 'Buena idea'. Pensó mientras se iba a separar del grupo.

Asia: "¡Kyaaa!". Grito llamando la atención de los demás, notando que ella estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de limos verdes, para que luego las demás chicas fueran cubiertas, provocándoles ligeros gemidos, aparte de que los limos iba cayendo de los árboles.

Kazuki: "¿Es broma, verdad?". Dijo mientras esquivaba los limos.

Kenny: "¿Qué es lo que pasa?". Pregunto confundido, notando como los limos iban derritiendo la ropa de las chicas. "Oh, pero que fantástico". Dijo sonriendo pervertido.

Issei: "Vaya cosas del destino". Murmuro mientras se escabullía.

Una vez que se aseguró de alejarse lo suficiente de los demás y que no lo siguieran, se fue dirigiendo a dónde provenía la voz.

Issei: "Según la voz, estamos por buen camino, además, siento como si algo me guiara". Dijo serio, mientras se encontraba mirando a los alrededores.

?: 'Por la cueva'. Dijo mientras que Issei se encontraba con una cueva.

Issei: "Esto me está empezando a dar mal rollo". Dijo mientras entraba en la cueva, que justo al terminar de entrar, siente como si hubiera atravesado un campo de fuerza. "¿Eso que era?". Pregunto confundido, mirando la entrada de la cueva.

Kaiser: 'Al parecer había una especie de magia que prohibía la entrada de cualquier intruso, al parecer, no nos afectó a nosotros'. Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

?: 'Adéntrate en la cueva'.

Issei: "Bueno, vamos allá". Dijo mientras se adentraba en la cueva. 'En serio, esto me da un muy mal rollo'.

Una vez que llego a lo profundo de la cueva, noto la gran utilidad de la visión nocturna de los demonios.

Issei: "Este sitio me molesta un montón, ¿Por qué hay que entrar en esta cueva?". Dijo molesto.

Kaiser: 'Deja de quejarte'. Dijo suspirando.

Issei: "Hm… ¿Por qué hay luz aquí?". Dijo viendo una especie de túnel en una de las paredes de la cueva, entrando, encontrándose con una gran sala con cristales transparentes de color azul, que emitían su propia luz, con un altar en el centro con dos espadas incrustadas de una manera que se cruzaban entre ellas, una de ellas era una espada japonesa negra azabache con el filo rojo y la otra era una espada europea de plata con filo de plata y el interior azul marino y un mango azul y punta dorada con empuñadura dorada. "¿Qué diablos hacen esas espadas aquí?". Pregunto a si mismo mientras se acercaba, deteniéndose delante de las espadas. 'Oye, Kaiser, ¿Acaso vistes estas espadas en tu tiempo?". Pregunto curioso.

Kaiser: 'No, pero mis conocimientos sobre las espadas, que dos de ellas que se describen exactamente igual a esas dos espadas que tienes enfrente, y si es cierto que son esas espadas, entonces, deberías de aprovechar esta oportunidad'. Dijo serio, más serio que de costumbre.

Issei: "Muy bi…". Dijo siendo interrumpido por una voz.

?: "¡No me lo puedo creeeeeeeer!". Grito la voz, deteniendo en seco a Issei, provocando que mirara arriba, que fue de dónde provenía la voz, fijándose en una especie de agujero dimensional en donde sobre sale la cabeza y sus brazos de una chica albina de unos 9 o 10 años de edad, con una tez clara, con unos ojos purpuras, con una bolsa de patatas en una de sus manos y una patata en su mano libre, a medio camino de su boca abierta, con una mirada de que no creía lo que veía.

Issei: "¿Eh?". Dijo con una mirada plana, viendo como la chica caía al suelo, permitiendo que Issei mirara que llevaba un traje muy revelador y ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo, con una cola saliendo por la parte baja de su espalda, cayendo justo donde él estaba, por lo que él se apartó del sitio, viendo como la chica hacia una bola con la bolsa de patatas que tenía y la lanzaba por ahí, y en un parpadeo se encontraba enfrente de Issei. '¡Mierda, es muy rápida!'. Pensó alarmado.

Chica: "Hm…". Dijo mientras observaba a de arriba abajo a Issei, incluso tocándole el cuerpo, llegando de vez en cuando a la entrepierna de Issei, alarmándolo, provocando que se la quitara de encima.

Issei: "¡¿Pero dónde crees que tocas?! ¡Aunque seas una loli guapa no te tomes tantas libertades!". Dijo para luego taparse la boca por lo que dijo, mientras que Kaiser, un poco más y se ríe.

Chica: "No puede ser… ¿Eres tú, Rīdā -sama? ¿El sicario del Dios Demonio?". Pregunto curiosa, esto provoco que Issei y Kaiser abrieran los ojos, dándose una idea de lo que pasa (Para el que no lo sepa, "Rīdā" es líder en Japonés).

Issei: 'Ohe, Kaiser, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿La conoces?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kaiser: 'Lo siento, Issei, pero no sé quién es ella, de momento'. Dijo inexpresivo.

Chica: "No me esperaba volver a verlo después de tantos años, y menos tras tu desaparición, Rīdā-sama, pero…". Dijo palmeando las manos, para luego fijarse en la cara de Issei. "Es raro, su cara es menos madura e intimidante de lo que recordaba". Dijo mirando la cara de Issei desde distintos ángulos.

Issei: "Eh, bueno…". Dijo apartando la mirada.

Kaiser: 'Issei, cambiemos, de aquí en adelante me ocupo yo'. Dijo haciendo que Issei asintiera.

Issei: 'Menos mal, no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar una conversación con ella'. Pensó suspirando.

Issei, Kaiser: "Cambio de ser". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras cambian la posesión del cuerpo de Issei.

Chica: "Oh, ahora sí que eres igual de maduro e intimidante como recordaba". Dijo sorprendida.

Kaiser: "Seré breve para ir al grano de una vez…". Dijo mientras empezaba a decirle a la chica sobre que murió hace mucho tiempo y recientemente resucito como la otra mitad del chico en el que esta, también diciendo que reencarno en demonio, dejando a la chica de piedra.

Chica: "¡Imposible! ¡Soy incapaz de imaginarme eso, pues creía que usted, Rīdā-sama, después del Dios Demonio, era el demonio más fuerte y que nadie más podía comparársele y mucho menos obligarlo a morir para vencerlo!". Chillo sorprendida.

Kaiser: "Una gran parte de mis recuerdo están nublados, quizás entre ellos esté algo sobre ti, pero por el momento, no te conozco y quiero que me cuentes todo lo relacionado que sepas de mi". Exigió con una mirada seria y fría.

Maria: "Bueno, primero me llamo Maria, y solo era integrante de tu equipo disperso, aunque solo nos reuníamos de verdad en caso de una gran emergencia, porque en la mayoría de las veces, te deba por ir en solitario a las misiones". Dijo de manera vaga

Kaiser: "Entonces, ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?". Pregunto serio.

Maria: "Fue mi última misión, hace mucho tiempo, tuve que encárgueme de las espadas estas en una batalla bastante peligrosa y difícil, por decirlo de algún modo, incluso estuve a punto de perder, pero aproveche un descuido del oponente, así que use toda mi fuerza y lo derrote". Dijo con una mirada perdida y vacía. "Pero a causa de eso, acabe reducida al tamaño en el que vez, y desde ese tiempo, he estado vigilando a esas espadas mientras esperaba a alguien que pueda empuñarlas".

Issei: 'Un momento, ¿Dijo que su tamaño fue reducido? Eso quiere decir que no era así antes, ¿Verdad?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kaiser: 'Debe ser así'. Pensó suspirando, preparándose para responder a Maria, pero se fija como Maria mueve la cabeza como tratando de espantar a una mosca.

Maria: "¡Vale, vale! ¡No metan prisa, malditos serruchos del montón!". Grito con un tono molesto, mientras se acercaba a las espadas y las sacaba del altar, mientras que era cubierta por un aura por parte de las dos espadas.

Kaiser: 'Esas auras… Sí que están a nivel de ser digno de unas espadas legendarias'. Pensó mientras se preparaba.

Issei: 'Esto me está dando muy mala espina, hombre'. Dijo serio.

Maria: "Bueno, te presentare estas espadas, la de la derecha, es la Demon Slayer Terminus Est, la espada del famoso Severian, el verdugo, y la de la izquierda es la Sword Vorpal, "La espada que atraviesa la verdad", quizás sea una de las espadas demoniacas más fuertes". Explico seria. "Lo siento, Rīdā-sama, pero creo que vamos a tener que dejar las charlas para después, pues estas espadas molestas se están impactando y quieren ver si usted es digno de ser su nuevo amo, por lo cual, me disculpo, bueno, no tanto".

Kaiser: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso ultimo?". Pregunto serio.

Maria: "No mucho la verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: 'Esto no me gusta ni un pelo, ¿Por qué tenemos que luchar? ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Kaiser?'. Pregunto quejándose.

Kaiser: 'Quizás nuestras habilidades originales están desgatadas pero puedo asegurarte que esta chica también parece estar en las ultimas, solo debemos jugar bien nuestras cartas para inmovilizarla y ganar'. Respondió mientras levantaba la mano. "¡Venid a mí, espada de la niebla y Glamdring, espada nórdica!". Grito mientras invocaba dos espadas, una era una espada europea con runas mágicas en su hoja y la otra era una espada japonesa que expulsaba un aura oscura, parecido a una niebla.

Issei: 'Oye, eso se parece a como hicimos con el dispositivo para esa ángel caída'. Dijo algo sorprendido.

Kaiser: 'Por ahora, estas son las armas que recuerdo de mi antigua vida, y es lo máximo que puedo hacer de momento'. Pensó serio.

Maria: "Jujuju, Veamos si no ha perdido por completo su toque Rīdā-sama, iré en serio desde el inicio, solo tendrá unos 3 minutos, diviértame en ese tiempo". Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, para luego aparecer una marca en su hombro izquierdo, más bien era un símbolo, un dibujo de un pentagrama invertido, que brillaba con fulgor de color rojo, con un aura comenzando a salir del cuerpo de Maria, haciendo temblar el lugar, luego el aura empieza a condensarse en el cuerpo de Maria, provocando que su cambiara, tomando la forma de una chica de una figura muy parecida a la de Akeno.

Issei: 'Me gusta más su versión loli, esas cosas de grasas son molestas'. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kaiser: 'Concéntrate en la pelea en vez de sus pechos'. Dijo suspirando.

Issei: 'Cállate'.

Maria: "¡Toma!". Dijo mientras se movía a gran velocidad, comenzando a atacar a Kaiser, usando una gran de ataques con las espadas.

Issei: 'Está atacando a lo loco y de manera frenética'. Dijo viendo como Kaiser esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques con sus espadas.

Kaiser: 'No es del todo una mala forma, es una forma en donde solo te concentras en atacar, haciendo que el enemigo no le dé tiempo a contraatacar, por lo menos si sabes que no es más rápido que tú'. Pensó mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Maria. "Pero…". Dijo mientras que movía su espada de la niebla en dirección a Maria, que uso la espada de su izquierda para bloquearla, llevándose una sorpresa al ver como la espada de Kaiser atravesaba la suya.

Maria: "¿Cómo…?". Dijo esquivando por poco la espada. "Eso no me lo esperaba, Rīdā-sama". Dijo mientras tomaba distancia.

Issei: 'Oh, genial'. Dijo sorprendido.

Kaiser: 'La espada de la niebla puede volverse intangible, pero es por unos pocos segundos, y no puedo hacerlo si hay una corriente de aire'. Pensó, explicándole a Issei.

Issei: 'Se transforma en niebla y por eso es capa de atravesar objetos, ¿No?'. Dijo entendiendo un poco. 'De ahí su nombre'.

Maria: "Nada mal, Rīdā-sama, lo que se espera de alguien como usted". Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco. "Veamos qué tan débil se has vuelto al reencarnar". Dijo seria, mientras se lanzaba a Kaiser dispuesta a golpearlo, siendo bloqueado por el mismo.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, Kaiser empujo a la chica, para luego tratar de cortarla con la espada de la niebla, siendo esquivado por Maria, que se alejó para luego engullir con su aura la espada negra.

Maria: "¡Vorpal Blast!". Dijo mientras que un rayo oscuro salía de la espada, dirigida a hacia Kaiser.

Kaiser: "Energía…". Dijo mientras que las runas de la espada nórdica brillaban ligeramente, comenzando a cambiar su forma, para que luego la espada comenzara a brillar de un color verde ligero, mandando una onda de energía que choco contra la de Maria, levantando una nube de polvo.

Maria: "Aquí atrás, Rīdā-sama". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Kaiser, tratando de cortando por la zona del obligo.

Kaiser: "Diablos…". Murmuro mientras esquivaba como podía el ataque.

Maria: "Sus reflejos… son increíbles, pero se nota que le cuesta seguirme un poco, Rīdā-sama". Dijo sonriendo, volviendo a desaparecer.

Kaiser: "Si… Quizás sean increíbles, pero aun no son como eran". Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, para luego bloquear con su espada nórdica, la espada de Maria, que estaba tratando de cortarlo por la espalda. "Hielo…". Dijo para que las runas de la espada volviera a cambiar, haciendo que la temperatura alrededor de la espada bajara, cubriendo de hielo la espada de Maria, que se separó rápidamente, teniendo la espada negra y parte de su brazo derecho en hielo.

Maria: "Tch, vaya… que sorprendente espada". Dijo mientras dirigía su energía a su brazo, comenzando a derretir el hielo. "Aaaaaah, el hielo puede llegar a quemar mi hermosa piel". Dijo mientras que se acariciaba su brazo ligeramente. "¡Eso me hizo enojar, Rīdā-sama! ¡Procure no dañar mi hermosa piel! ¡Ni tampoco mi hermoso cuerpo!". Grito molesta.

Kaiser: "Si me conocías de antes, entonces debes saber que no importa si eres mujer o hombre, voy a luchar enserio". Dijo serio.

Maria: "Ah, qué miedo, Rīdā-sama". Dijo suspirando, para luego poner una mirada seria. "Como usted lo pidió, luchare en serio". Dijo mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra Kaiser, comenzando un choque de espadas a alta velocidad.

Al parecer Kaiser estaba perdiendo terreno, al parecer se mostraba exhausto, logrando bloquear una estocada de Maria, que mando a derrapar por varios metros atrás a Kaiser, provocando que soltara su espada neblina y apoyara su mano en el suelo, con un ligero jadeo.

Issei: 'Oye, Kaiser, ¿Qué pasa? Luces muy cansado'. Pensó algo preocupado.

Kaiser: 'Ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse agotado. Supongo que esto me molestara hasta que logremos obtener mi poder antaño'. Pensó mientras veía como Maria aún se mantenía en su postura, esperándolo.

Issei: 'Mierda, esa mujer está ahí parada como si no estuviera cansada, es muy molesto'. Pensó molesto.

Kaiser: 'Si, es cierto, es molesto, y desde hace mucho tiempo, no siento lo que es el sentimiento de perder ante alguien'. Pensó mientras que sus ojos se tornaban carmesís brillando con fulgor, golpeando con furia el suelo con su mano libre.

Maria: "Ya veo, sí que estas en baja forma. Al haber resucitado Rīdā-sama, tuviste que sacrificar sin querer gran parte de tus recuerdos y sellar tus habilidades originales. Tardaras bastante en recuperarlos, y además ese nuevo cuerpo tuyo aún no está preparado para soportar tanto poder. Ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste querido líder. Pero oye, no lo tomes como algo mal, tu siempre has sido de esos que nunca les importaba nada que no fuera recibir órdenes. No importaba lo que pensasen los demás, para ti era intrascendente, y como siempre salías victorioso en las batallas ni te molestabas en simpatizar con tus oponentes pues los hablas humillado incluso sin ser esa tu intención. "Si ganas sobrevives, si pierdes mueres" eso es lo que siempre te oí decir, y quizás ahora que al fin vas a perder, comprendas que no es tan grave como te crees y quien sabe, puede que por fin te vuelvas más humilde y aprendas de esto". Dijo tranquila.

De lo que había dicho Maria, Kaiser solo escucho con claridad la palabra "Perder".

Kaiser: "¡¿Perder?! Eso… ¡Eso nunca!". Grito mientras empezaba a expulsar su aura descontroladamente.

Maria: "Espera… ¡Espera!". Dijo tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos de la ráfaga de viento que producía Kaiser.

Kaiser seguía expulsando su aura de manera descontrolando, murmurando algo muy suavemente, para luego aparecer enfrente de una indefensa Maria, que bajo la guardia un instante, viendo como Kaiser se iba preparando para un ataque con ambas espadas en sus manos.

Kaiser: "¡ULTIMA FORMA: LAST STRIKE DUAAAAAL!". Grito mientras ejecutaba un movimiento definitivo de las artes de espada absoluta, creando un corte vertical entre el pecho de Maria, aparte de crear una grieta en el suelo del lugar, que se extendió hasta la pared del lugar, y parece muy, pero muy profundo; y entonces, como si el tiempo fluyera lentamente, como si fuera captado por cámara lenta, Maria fue cayendo al suelo, con una expresión de asombro, aparte de sangre saliendo de su herida.

Issei: 'Tío, la hemos matado'. Pensó sorprendido.

Kaiser: 'Claro que no, aun respira'. Pensó mientras jadeaba y soltaba las espadas, agarrándose el pecho con dolor, aparte de empezar a toser sangre.

Issei: '¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?'. Pregunto preocupado.

Kaiser: 'Si, aun, no sé por qué, pero acabe usando el 15% de mi poder original de golpe'. Pensó mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

Maria: "Ah… Menos mal". Dijo mientras se sentaba, buscando las espadas que uso, viendo que estaban tiradas en el suelo. "Debí soltarlas cuando recibí ese ataque… Bueno, es igual". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, notando como el cuerpo de Kaiser cambiaba, volviéndose algo inmaduro.

Issei: "¿Cómo estás?". Pregunto sintiendo como su cuerpo pesaba, como si su energía no estuviera, logrando sentarse para descansar.

Maria: "Estoy bien, aun con mis poderes reducidos, soy capaz curarme de heridas como estas, aparte de que cree una barrera que redujo el corte en mi cuerpo, pero fue más profundo de lo que pensé". Dijo mientras se tocaba su herida.

Issei: "Oye, debes tener cuidado, aun estas herida". Dijo algo preocupado.

Maria: "No te preocupes, chico, me queda la suficiente magia para poder curarme una herida como esta por mí misma". Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Issei. "Mira…". Dijo mientras tomaba una mano del chico y la ponía en su pecho derecho, haciendo que Issei se sorprendiera y apretara de manera inconsciente el pecho. "¿Ves? Me encuentro en perfecto estado". Dijo sonriendo, mientras presionaba más la mano del chico en su pecho.

Issei: "¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Auch!". Dijo nervioso mientras empezaba a estornudar sin control, confundiendo a Maria.

Maria: "Oye, ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto algo preocupada, viendo como al chico le empezaban a aparecer varios puntitos naranjas, lo cual parecía generarle picador a Issei.

Kaiser: 'Cambio'. Pensó un poco ya recuperado, haciendo que Issei fuera estornudando y rascándose en su mente. "Discúlpalo, tiene una extraña alergia". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "No hay problema ¿Pero qué coño fue eso?". Pregunto cofundada.

Kaiser: "¿Sobre qué?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Eso que cuando mencione sobre perder, que por cierto, eres un mal perdedor, empezaste a expulsar un montón de energía". Dijo mientras presionaba aún más la mano de Kaiser en su pecho.

Kaiser: "Ni yo lo sé". Dijo para luego sentir un pulso que hizo que toda la energía que le quedaba se fuera, provocando que cayera acostado en el suelo.

Maria: "¡Mierda! ¡Rīdā-sama, ¿Qué mierda le paso?!". Pregunto preocupada, volviendo a su forma de loli.

Kaiser: "Debió ser… el retroceso… de mi energía". Dijo agotado.

Maria: "Hm, ¿Qué debería hacer, Rīdā-sama?". Dijo pensativa mientras tenía una idea en mente. "Oh, ya se, Rīdā-sama, quizás le ayude si me deja jugar con su cuerpo". Dijo con un tono seductor mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, aparte de estar moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

Issei: 'No sé por qué, pero me da un escalofrió de los malos'. Dijo en la cabeza de Kaiser.

Kaiser: "Déjame en paz…". Dijo mientras se dormia.

Maria: "Oh, está dormido…". Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

 **(Más tarde).**

Issei: "¿Hm?". Dijo mientras empezaba a despertar. "¿Eh, la loli?". Pregunto soñoliento mientras veía como la chica sonreía tranquilamente. "¿En dónde estoy? Se siente suave".

Maria: "Te estoy dando un almohada de muslo, disfrútalo". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Ya… ¡¿EH?!". Dijo mientras quitaba su cabeza de los muslos de Maria.

Maria: "¿Qué pasa, Lolicon? Pensé que te alegrarías por eso". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "¡No soy un Lolicon!". Grito molesto. "Además, me siento cansado físicamente".

Maria: "No sé de lo que me hablas". Dijo sonriendo apartando la mirada.

Entonces, se empieza a sentir unos pequeños temblores.

Maria: "Ah, parece que hay un grupo por ahí fuera que está teniendo una pelea salvaje contra un monstruo o un demonio renegado". Comento tranquila. "Lo mejor será no meterse en eso".

Issei: 'Un momento… quizás el grupo… sean ellos'. Pensó algo preocupado. "¿Por qué no me despertaste y me dijiste de esto antes?". Exclamo.

Maria: "¿Eh? Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, tampoco es que sea la primera vez que pasa algo como esto, y es muy aburrido ayudar y más cuando no me necesitan". Explico encogiéndose de hombros, completamente confundida.

Issei: "Tch… ¡Cambio de ser!". Dijo mientras cambiaba con Kaiser. 'Kaiser, vamos'.

Kaiser: "Bien". Dijo mientras tomaba las espadas que tenía Maria anteriormente, para luego empezar a correr con cierta torpeza.

Maria: "¡Espera, Rīdā-sama! ¡Aún no se recupera de las heridas y aun si no las tuviera, en sus condiciones actuales, no podrá luchar! ¡Le recuerdo que de broma tiene una milésima de su poder original!". Dijo mientras se ponía en frente de Kaiser.

Kaiser: "Me da igual… Estoy seguro que no es mi primera vez en una situación como esta". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Además, si sigo luchando, es posible que pueda despertar más de mi poder. Aparte, veré como de débiles son realmente ese grupo".

Maria: "Mou, Rīdā-sama, ¿Por qué debo pasar por esto?". Se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía a seguir a Kaiser.

Una vez que se encontraron con lo que ocasionaba los temblores y un aura asquerosa, vieron al grupo Gremori tumbados todos en el suelo mal heridos, a excepción de Kazuki, que aun con sus heridas se mantenía de pie con su espada, enfrentando a un monstruo de dos veces su tamaño, musculoso, con unos colmillos afilado, cuatro cuernos, dos a los lados de la cabeza y los otros dos sobre la cabeza, y unas alas de murciélago, con unas filosas garras en sus manos y patas, y una cola larga y gruesa. Aparte de eso, al lado de los Gremori se encontraban cuatro chicas, tres de ellas parecían de su edad, mientras que la última era de la edad de una niña de primaria.

Una de las tres primeras chicas, era una adolecente muy atractiva con el pelo rosa largo, ojos verdes esmeraldas, con una figura curvilínea, no comparable con las figuras de Rías o de Akeno, pero no tenía nada que envidiar de ellas, una característica más que destacable de ella era una cola larga negra y termina con una punta. Otra de las pelirrosas tenía el pelo en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, no parecía superar en físico a Asia, con ojos violeta, y la última pelirrosa era una chica joven con un físico un poco mayor al de Asia, el pelo corto rizado violeta, al igual que la primera, ambas chicas tenían una cola negra. Y la última chica era una niña como de unos 10 años de edad, con el pelo blanco largo, atado con una cinta purpuras y sus ojos morados. Las tres primeras chicas tenían una ropa elegante, pero se encontraba rasgada y sucia por el polvo, mientras que la niña llevaba una camisa rosa claro, una falda purpura oscuro, unos calcetines largos morado oscuro y un sombrero morado oscuro con una cinta negra y dos bolas blancas como accesorio, también se encontraba con varios raspones y rasgadoras en su ropa.

Issei: 'Una loli… Esta lastimada'. Dijo fijando su vista en la chica. 'Me las pagara aquel que la haya lastimado'.

Kaiser: 'No solo te centres en la niña'. Pensó viendo como el monstruo tomaba del cuello a la pelirrosa de coletas, levantándola, con los gritos desesperados de las demás.

Monstruo: "Ahora que no tengo más interrupciones…". Dijo sonriendo de manera macabra mientras preparaba su mano libre. "Di "Adiós"". Dijo para luego mover su mano para atravesar a la chica, junto con los gritos de las pelirrosas.

De un momento a otro, un torrente de sangre empezó a brotar, generando un charco de sangre, pero la sangre no era roja, sino que era negra, y era debido a que la sangre no provenía de la chica, sino del monstruo, que no tenía el brazo con el que agarraba a la chica.

Monstruo: "¿Hm…?". Dijo mientras veía como su brazo se encontraba en el piso, para luego dirigir su mirada a Kaiser que estaba a un lado de él y tenía a la chica en su brazo izquierdo, cargándola, además de que en la espada que sostenida su mano derecha la espada Vorpal, que tenía en su filo un rastro pequeño de sangre negra. "Oh, impresionante, ¿Te atreves a cortarme un brazo? ¿A mí, el gran Zorc?". Pregunto con arrogancia, mientras tomaba su brazo y lo volvía en la zona cortada, permitiendo que los demás vieran como su brazo se volvía a unir.

Kaiser: "Nunca he escuchado tu nombre". Dijo serio.

Zorc: "Bueno, tiene sentido, al final, yo mato a todo aquel que me vea". Dijo riendo, viendo como Kaiser dejaba a la chica en el piso.

Kaiser: "Sal de aquí…". Le murmuro a la chica, que asintió con la cabeza y se fue a juntar con las demás pelirrosas.

Rías: "¿Issei? ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?!". Pregunto algo adolorida y molesta, lo primero por sus heridas y lo segundo, por no haber sabido del peli-negro en todo ese tiempo.

Kaiser: "Si tienes tiempo de preocuparte de mí, usa ese tiempo para curarte". Dijo serio.

Rías: "¿Issei…?". Dijo sorprendida.

Kazuki: "Que bueno que hayas llegado, Issei, no sabría cuánto más podría haberlo mantenido sin que matara a alguna de esas chicas". Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de "Issei" (Por si no se han dado cuenta, el grupo no sabe sobre el alter ego de Issei).

Kaiser: "Informe". Dijo sin apartar la vista del monstruo, auto presentado Zorc.

Kazuki: "¿Versión corta o larga?". Pregunto con un ligero toque de broma.

Kaiser: "Si tienes energías para hacer bromas deberías de empezar a contar". Dijo serio.

Kazuki: "Escuchamos gritos, eran de las cuatro chicas, vimos que eran atacadas por ese tipo, tratamos defendernos de ese tipo, pero ya vez como acabamos". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Zorc: "Soy el depredador definitivo, soy incluso más poderoso que los dioses, incluso ese gran Sirzechs quien los gobiernan es un bebe estúpido frente a mí, soy tan increíble que pude eliminar a todo un clan demoniaco yo solo, y esas chicas de pelirrosas son las sobrantes, primero las violare, luego las matare y luego volveré a violar sus cuerpos". Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír de manera desquiciada, asustando a las pelirrosas. "Y también me violare el cuerpo de las mujeres del grupo de la hermana pequeña del inútil de Sirzechs, y luego las matare también. ¡HUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!".

Rías: "¿Por qué es necesarios que nos violes?". Pregunto molesta, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas.

Zorc: "¡Fácil! ¡Las mujeres son simplemente bolsas de carnes hechas para satisfacer los deseos carnales de los hombres!". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Eso es tontería, amigo". Dijo logrando recuperar algo de su fuerza.

Zorc: "¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué no violas a tus compañeras durante un tiempo? Notaras como ellas dejaran de quejarse para empezar a gemir como locas". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "En serio estas locos". Dijo riendo un poco.

Zorc: "Loco es aquel no aprovecha al máximo el cuerpo de una mujer". Dijo para luego sentir un corte por la espalda. "¡¿Pero qué?!". Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su espalda encontrándose con Maria que tenía la espada blanca, la cual tenía un rastro de sangre negra en su filo.

Maria: "Tch, su piel en la espalda es muy dura". Murmuro mientras se movía rápidamente al lado de Kaiser, para luego entregarle la espada. "Lo siento, Rīdā-sama…".

Kaiser: "No importa". Dijo sin apartar la vista de Zorc ni un instante.

Rías: "¿Rīdā-sama…?". Murmuro sorprendida.

Maria: "Una cosa, idiota, aunque estoy en parte de acuerdo con que dices, las mujeres tenemos la obligación de servir como esclavas sexuales a nuestro hombre elegido, no existimos para otra cosa, y aquellas que busquen amor, no son más que unas ingenuas. Jijiji". Dijo riendo un poco. "Aunque claro, mi punto de vista se distingue del tuyo, principalmente porque el chico elegido para esos actos debe de tener algo de cordura, y no ser un egocéntrico tan falso que por solo haber aplastado a un clan de los pilares del inframundo ya se crea la gran cosa. En realidad pareces ser un perro deseoso de que unas niñas pelo chicle le hagan casi jojojo". Dijo mientras hacía movimientos obscenos con sus dedos.

Zorc: "Oh, hablas mucho pequeña tonta, ¿Pero de verdad crees que eres tan buena como para presentarte con esa extravagancia y venir a contarme esa hipocresía? Eres una súcubo ¿no es así? Tú vives para representar los deseos carnales, así que no me vengas con esas porque en cuanto acabe con estas molestas moscas acabaré también contigo Canija". Dijo riendo.

Issei: '¡Kaiser, déjame cambiar para que le cierre esa pura bocaza!'. Dijo molesto, con una vena saliendo de su frente.

Kaiser: 'Calma, Issei, aún no estás listo para enfrentarte a este tipo de situaciones. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo'. Pensó en respuesta.

Issei: 'Grrrrrr'. Gruño con desgano.

Kaiser fijó su mirada penetrante en Zorc, y éste último la sintió como si atravesara su propia alma, obteniendo así un estremecimiento.

Zorc: "¡¿Que te crees por mirarme de ese nodo gusano?! ¡Que tengas aspecto amenazador no significa nada para mí! ¡Soy el renegado más poderoso de todos, y tú un simple demonio de clase baja que no conoce su sitio, así que deja de mirarme de ese modo insecto!". Dijo molesto por como lo miraba Kaiser.

Káiser: "Hablas mucho, debe de gustarte oír tu propia voz tan repugnante y apestosa grandullón". Dijo serio.

Zorc: "¿Creen ser capaces de derrotarme?". Pregunto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Maria: "¡Claro que sí!". Dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo, creando unas cuerdas mágicas que sujetaron a Zorc.

Kaiser: "Aquí voy". Dijo mientras empezaba a atacar a Zorc, usando distintos estilos de espadas absolutas, teniendo alguno que otro dolor en su cuerpo. 'Tch, mi cuerpo aún no está recuperado ni preparado'.

Zorc: "Eh, nada mal, para unos insectos". Dijo mientras creaba una onda expansiva, librándose de las cuerdas, para luego golpear el suelo con sus garras, creando un pequeño temblor, sacando muchas rocas puntiagudas, dirigiéndose a Kaiser, aprisionándolo, al igual que con Maria y Kazuki.

Zorc: "Saben, creo que he cambiado de opinión, primero matare a todos hombres, luego violare a las mujeres y las matare, y por último, los devorare para saborear su poder, pero antes de todo, prefiero acabar con lo que empecé ya hace un par de años". Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a las tres pelirrosa y a la pequeña albina. "Aunque la niñita es nueva, pero eso la hace más agradable". Dijo mientras se dirige a atacar a la pelirrosa de coletas y a la de pelo corto, la última tenia a la albina en sus brazos.

Ambas pelirrosas: "¡Noooo! ¡No te acerques!". Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban un teléfono, haciendo aparecer un montón de animales y plantas que no tenían relación con el ambiente. "¡No dejen que se acerque!". Gritaron mientras que los animales y plantas hacían de barricada contra Zorc, pero fueron despedazados al instante por Zorc, que se reía maniáticamente.

Pelirrosa de pelo largo: "¡No te metas con mis hermanas!". Grito con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras golpeaba a Zorc, mandándolo a volar contra unos árboles. "¡¿Acaso no tienes suficiente?! ¡Lo perdimos todo por tu culpa! ¡Nuestra familia, nuestro clan! ¡Todo se perdió por tu culpa! ¡Y solo nos persigues por un mero capricho! ¡Eres un monstruo!". Grito mientras dirigía hacia Zorc, tratando de golpearlo, pero este atrapo el brazo con facilidad.

Zorc: "Cállate. Me hartas". Dijo mientras le daba un cabezazo a la chica, desorientándola lo suficiente para lanzarla hacia unos árboles, partiéndolos por la mitad, mientras que desde su antebrazo saca unas espinas filosas, lanzándolas contra la chica, clavándose en el suelo, rasgando un poco la ropa de la chica. "Más tarde iré a por ti, eres el aperitivo". Dijo mientras se acercaba a las otras pelirrosas, tomando a la peliblanca, lamiendo el rostro de la chica con sadismo, ante la mirada de lágrimas de las pelirrosas y de los demás.

Kaiser: 'Maldición, tengo que líbrame'. Pensó intentando librarse, para luego sentir la furia de Issei. 'Oye, cálmate…'.

Issei: '¡Cállate…!'. Pensó mientras cambiaba de posiciones a la fuerza, expulsando una abrumadora aura demoniaca que creo una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que golpeo a Zorc, provocando que soltara a la peliblanca. "¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A LA LOLI!". Grito mientras que sus ojos pasaban de azules a rojo carmesí, con su aura oscura tomaba forma de un cuerpo oscuro, con una sonrisa macabra que helo la columna de todos los presentes, para luego notar como la cárcel de roca era desintegrada por una especie de miasma oscuro. "Hm, veamos…". Murmuro mientras extendía su mano, creando unos látigos con el aura oscura detrás de él, atacando a Zorc, enredándolo con fuerza, para luego empezar a sacudirlo hacia todos lados y después estamparlo contra el suelo, haciendo un gran cráter, y después lanzarlo contra los árboles.

Zorc: "Maldito…. ¡Mocoso!". Grito harto mientras expulsaba su poder, soltándose de los látigos, para luego dirigirse a la velocidad de un rayo a Issei, formando un inmenso orbe de sombras dispuesto a golpear al chico, pero este contraataca con rapidez, extendiendo su mano, creando su propia esfera, siendo más pequeña que la de Zorc, aunque este era más oscuro y siniestro a la par de inestable y poderosa.

Issei: "Shadow alpha". Murmuro mientras detonaba su esfera en la cara de Zorc, provocando una gran explosión, haciendo que Zorc fuera a volar lejos, gravemente herido.

Zorc: "Tch, maldito…". Dijo mientras su cuerpo sangraba sin parar, para luego notar como su brazo izquierdo se iba desintegrando poco a poco, junto con la mitad de su pierna izquierda, sin contar las quemaduras.

Issei: "Ah… Ah…". Jadeo algo cansado, manteniéndose en pie a duras penas, debido a que su cuerpo estaba chamuscado y negruzco, aparte de una herida en la frente. "Kuhn…". Se quejó mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla por el dolor en su cuerpo, escuchando a duras penas los gritos de sus amigos.

Zorc: "No… Puedo creerlo… No… ¡Puedo creerlo! ¡Es imposible que un puto mocoso desconocido me haya dejado así! ¡A mí! ¡El gran Zorc! ¡Aquel que extermino a la casa de los Deviluke!". Grito no creyéndose lo que le pasaba.

Rías: "¿Deviluke? ¿La casa… que fue exterminada hace poco de un año? ¿Fuiste tú?". Pregunto logrando recuperar algo de su fuerza. 'Había escuchado que los Deviluke no se encontraban en su mejor momento cuando fue atacada.

Issei: "Jejeje, has perdido por ser un maldito idiota. Puedo ver que tus circuitos mágicos y tu aura están deteriorados, como si se hubieran debilitado con el tiempo". Dijo mientras se limpiaba el ligero rastro de sangre que escapaba de su boca. "Así que el gran y poderoso Zorc ha pasado mucho tiempo persiguiendo a las chicas de pelo de chicle que ni te preocupaste de alimentarte de otras cosas, eso provoco tu pérdida de poder". Explico mientras se volvía a poner de pie, y su aura oscura comenzaba a envolverlo, convirtiéndose en una capa de oscuridad.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos tanto por lo que dijo Issei que por lo que su aura hizo. Zorc había barrido el suelo con ellos, con el grupo de Rías Gremori, y lo peor de todo era, que estaba oxidado y desnutrido de poder.

Por alguna razón, los ojos de Issei volvieron a ser azules, pero con un ligero brillo carmesí en su iris de ira pura, que aterro a Zorc hasta los dientes.

Issei: "Va siendo hora de acabar". Dijo mientras invocaba su Boosted Gear y comenzaba a acumular "Boost", durante unos 30 segundos, estando pendiente de que Zorc no atacara, además de tratar de no colapsar, debido a que su cuerpo estaba en las últimas.

 **{Transfer}.**

Rías: "¿Eh?". Dijo mientras sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de poder, aparte de ver como el Boosted Gear de Issei la apuntaba. "¿Issei?". Dijo mientras lograba ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose al chico.

Issei: "Tch. Ahora pueden morir a gusto si lo desean". Dijo mientras iba perdiendo su conciencia poco a poco, desvaneciendo su aura oscura, viendo como Asia y Kena, lloraban preocupadas, notando a un pequeño gato de fuego junto a su hermana.

Kena: "¡I-chan, Noooo!". Grito con lágrimas en los ojos

Asia: ¡Issei-san resista por favor se lo ruego!". Grito también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenny: "Issei…". Murmuro mientras se arrastraba por el suelo a duras penas, pues, también trato de luchar contra Zorc, y aunque lo hizo con valor, acabo igual de mal que los demás, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por su mejor amigo.

Rías: "Tú…". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Zorc, una fría mirada en su cara. "Nos has puesto en ridículo, tanto a mí, como a mi siervos, nos has humillado y lastimado, traste de devorar a unas poches chicas huérfanas, incluso a tres de ellas le arrebataste su hogar, y para colmo, lastimas a Issei, ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a aquellos seres como tú? ¡Desaparecen de toda la existencia!" Grito lo último mientras usaba todo el poder dado por Issei en su Poder de la Destrucción, que envolvió a Zorc, acabando con el grito de terror proveniente del monstruo.

Una vez que Rías extermino a Zorc, el grupo se relajó un poco, para recuperar sus fuerzas, aparte de liberar a Kazuki y a Maria.

Maria: "Ah, muchas gracias, jóvenes demonios". Dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "No hay de qué". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Bueno, ¿De que conoces a Issei?". Pregunto a Maria, viendo como Asia se acercaba a Issei para curarlo.

Maria: "Hm… ¿Fui su amante en el pasado?". Dijo pensativa, viendo como varias chicas la miraban con algo de enojo. "Nah, es broma, solo soy una conocida, de alguien muy parecido a él". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿Por qué le llamas "Rīdā-sama"?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "Lo llamo Rīdā-sama, porque… ¡Se me antojo hacerlo! ¡¿Hay algo malo con eso?! ¡Yo puedo llamarlo como se me dé la regadera gana!". Grito enojada, dando la apariencia de una niña pequeña creando un berrinche.

Kazuki: "Jajajaja. Que niña más divertida". Dijo riendo.

Maria: "No soy ninguna niña, chaval. Tengo incluso más años que ese tal niño de Sirzechs". Dijo riendo, siendo no tomada enserio por los presentes.

Kazuki: "¿En serio? No es que me moleste. Conozco sobre que los demonios pueden muchos años y parecer sus formas jóvenes, pero…". Dijo algo dudoso.

Maria: "Este no es mi cuerpo verdadero, debido a la falta de energía en mi cuerpo, se transformó de esta forma, mi cuerpo real es igual o incluso de hermosa y erótica que el de esa chica". Dijo mientras señalaba a Akeno.

Rías: "¿Igual o más hermoso y erótico? ¿Qué Akeno?". Dijo viendo la figura de su reina y luego ver la figura de Maria. "No creo, lo siento".

Maria: "Que te digo la verdad. Además, si tuviera todo mi poder, ese tiparraco feo no hubiese aguantado ni un solo golpe mío". Dijo con orgullo.

Yumi: "Si eras tan poderosa, ¿Por qué no lo derrotaste?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "¿No has estado prestando atención, niña? He perdido mi cuerpo verdadero por falta de energía, además, tuve que luchar contra Rīdā-sama antes de venir y estoy casi agotada". Dijo suspirando. "Además, cuando recupero mi forma adulta sin tener mi gran poder, tengo una limitación, y es que cuando se agota el tiempo, mi cuerpo se reduce y mi fuerza disminuye, y necesito tiempo para recuperar mi fuerza, y esa es la razón por la que no puede vencer a ese molesto tipo". Dijo suspirando. "Además, Rīdā-sama uso en nuestra batalla un gran ataque donde acabo todo su poder, aunque creo que uso más poder que el que su cuerpo aguanto".

Kazuki: "Sin duda Issei es un misterio total". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "Pero, ¿Por qué luchaste con Issei en primer lugar?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "Las dos espadas que Rīdā-sama lleva, son la Sword Vorpal y la Terminus Est, ambas son espadas legendarias, esas dos cosas querían que fuera su maestro y bueno, tuvieron que ponerlo a prueba, tuvimos una pequeña pelea, me gano y ya". Explico vagamente. "Y la razón por la que ambos serruchos no pudieron cortar y destruir a ese idiota, se debe que el auténtico potencial de las espadas solo puede ser sacada al máximo por la energía que toman del portador, si él se encuentra débil, las espadas también lo serán, aun si conservan su filo y sus habilidades sean increíbles, sin el apoyo de su portador no son la gran cosa". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rías: "Bueno, primero que todo, ¿Se podrían presentar? Sería lo mínimo por ayudarlas". Pregunto viendo a las tres pelirrosas y a la niña albina, con sus heridas curadas.

Lala: "Mi nombre es Lala Satalin Deviluke, ellas son mis hermanas Nana Astar Deviluke y Momo Belia Deviluke, y la pequeña es Fuse Midori". Dijo presentándose.

Nana: "Gracias por ayudarnos". Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Momo: "Como dicen, los poderes de Rías Gremori son aterradores". Dijo suspirando. "Aunque el que nos hayan salvado, no quiere decir que confiemos en ustedes al 100%".

Fuse: "Pero, Momo-san… eso es muy descortés… con nuestro salvadores". Dijo tímida detrás de Lala.

Lala: "Cierto, Momo". Dijo apoyando a Fuse.

Momo: "Solo estoy siendo realista, Onee-sama". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Nana: "Por lo menos un gracias sirve, Momo". Dijo algo apenada.

Momo: "Hm… Gracias…". Murmuro de mala gana.

Rías: "No hay de qué. Pero, ¿Pueden contarnos algo sobre su clan? Aun por ser perteneciente de los 72 clanes demoniacos, el clan Deviluke no es muy conocido, excepto que fueron de mucha ayuda durante la guerra". Dijo sonriendo.

Lala: "Nuestro clan, debido a la guerra, había quedado muy debilitado, ese monstruo solo acabo por rematarnos, apenas pudimos sobrevivir mis hermanas y yo gracias a que nuestros padres hicieron de carnada momentánea, estuvimos escapando de él por un año y medio…". Empezó a explicar.

Kazuki: "Pero espera un momento, habían dicho que llevan escapando un año y medio, pero los informes dicen que el clan Deviluke fue exterminado hace un año, algo no coincide". Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Momo: "¿Dices que mentimos?". Pregunto afilando la mirada.

Kazuki: "No, no, nunca he dicho eso, solo dije que algo no coincide". Dijo riendo de manera algo forzada.

Lala: "Puede ser que fue hace un año que los otros demonios descubrieron que el clan Deviluke se extinguió". Dijo algo dudosa.

Kazuki: "Pero, ¿No es medio año mucho tiempo? Es decir, con las intenciones de matar que ese monstruo emanaba, muchos de los demonios que se debieron encontrar cerca, ¿No?". Dijo confundido.

Koneko: "En otras palabras, ¿Kazuki-senpai piensa que el informe de la extinción de los Deviluke haya sido una fachada para algo?". Pregunto confundida.

Kazuki: "Ni mucho menos, Koneko-chan, pero estamos hablando de Demonios, seres que desafían la lógica del mundo humano. Solo expreso lo que mi imaginación me dejo". Dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "Si que tienes buena imaginación, Kazu-kun". Dijo sonriendo.

Kazuki: "Eso es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "¿Y Midori-chan?". Pregunto viendo como la chica se escondía detrás de Lala.

Lala: "Ah, apenas llevamos unos meses, no es que sepamos mucho de ella, como pueden ver es muy tímida". Dijo sonriendo.

Fuse: "G-Gracias por ayudarnos". Dijo sonrojada.

Kazuki: "Oh, no hay de qué". Dijo sonriendo.

Mientras que el grupo trataba de socializar con las pelirrosas, Akeno se acercó a su Rey para hablarle sobre algo que le intrigaba.

Akeno: "Rías, esa energía que emergió de Issei-kun…". Murmuro para que solo su Rey escuchara.

Rías: "Si, Akeno, yo también me he dado cuenta, no solo era el poder demoniaco tan irregular y vasto que mostró, sino también aquella esencia de oscuridad que se formó inestablemente. Nunca había visto nada igual". Murmuro seria.

Akeno: "¿Crees que se trate de algo relacionado con el dragón rojo dentro de él? ¿O que nos esté ocultando algo de eso?". Pregunto poniendo una mirada seria.

Rías: "No sabría decirte, Akeno, ambas opciones parecen tener su lógica, pero Issei no parece que sepa mucho sobre lo que hace, pero en lo del dragón, podría ser, aunque en las leyendas de los antiguos portadores del rojo, nunca se mencionó tal suceso como el de ahora. Me informaré por si acaso. Pero eso no es lo que más me intriga en realidad". Dijo viendo a Issei, aun inconsciente, apoyando en un árbol, tratando de ser curado por Asia.

Akeno: "Su poder demoníaco, sí. A decir verdad, es algo que me intriga también ¿sabes? No es que trate de menospreciar a Issei-kun, ni de llamarlo débil, pero, me resulta muy raro que para haber sido un humano hasta hace poco, sea capaz de manifestar una energía demoníaca como esa. No le encuentro sentido". Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Issei.

Rías: "Pienso igual, por no hablar de que esa energía... No sé, Akeno, puede que le esté dando demasiadas vueltas a esto pero... Me pareció que ese poder demoníaco era ligeramente diferente al normal y corriente que ya estamos acostumbrados estamos de ver. Éste era "irregular" tanto que... Me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera yo sería capaz de soportarlo, ni ningún otro demonio común". Murmuro algo frustrada.

Akeno: "¿Y qué vamos hacer respecto a eso?". Pregunto curiosa.

Rías: "Por ahora… nada. Ya pensaremos sobre eso en otro momento, por ahora todos necesitamos descansar". Dijo suspirando. "¿Cómo vas, Asia? ¿Has logrado curarlo?". Pregunto

Asia: "No puedo… No puedo curarlo". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Maria: "Permíteme, chica". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Issei, mirándolo. "Hm, que raro, parece que su energía está protegiendo su cuerpo, para que ninguna magia sea capaz de hacerle daño directamente a su cuerpo". Dijo mientras aplicaba algo de magia en su dedo, generando una esfera de energía, que al acercase al cuerpo de Issei, genero unas chipas, como si fuera bloqueado por una barrera. "Al parecer es una medida de seguridad para cuando sufre un gran daño en su cuerpo o cuando usa un ataque poderoso y cae agotado, de esta manera puede curarse sin miedo a sufrir alguna herida". (Prácticamente, es algo parecido a lo de Campione).

Kazuki: "¿Hay alguna forma de curarlo?". Pregunto serio.

Maria: "Hm…". Dijo mientras veía a las chicas del grupo Gremori. 'No creo que ninguna se atreva a hacerlo por voluntad propia, sino como una obligación, quitando a la pequeña rubia y a la pequeña pelirroja. De las pelirrosas, a lo mejor, pero…'. Pensó.

Fuse: "A-A-Ano, yo sé de una técnica para curar, p-pero me es vergonzoso usarlo frente a otros". Dijo tímidamente.

Kazuki: "Entonces, nos daremos vuelta".

Fuse: "Hai, muchas gracias". Dijo viendo como los demás se daban la vuelta, algunas de mala gana.

Maria: "Suerte". Dijo mientras se separaba de Issei. 'Veamos…'. Pensó mientras miraba ligeramente a donde estaba la niña albina.

Fuse: "P-Por favor, no se muera". Murmuro mientras se acercaba tímidamente al chico, siento cubierta por un aura blanquecina. "Esto es… muy vergonzoso". Dijo mientras besaba al chico en la boca, cubriéndolo con el aura, donde poco a poco, empezó a recuperar el color de su piel. "V-V-Vale, creo que ya está". Dijo separándose del chico, haciendo que los demás pudieran voltear.

Kenny: "A recuperado algo de su color de piel". Dijo algo aliviado, viendo como las heridas de Issei se iban curando a gran velocidad.

Rías: "¿Cómo lo has hecho?". Pregunto curiosa, haciendo que Fuse se sonrojara.

Fuse: "E-Eh, bueno… Etto… Me da… vergüenza explicarlo". Dijo mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro con su sobrero.

Issei: "¿Hm? ¿Qué mierda… ha pasado?". Pregunto jadeando, despertando poco a poco.

Kena: "¡I-chan!". Grito mientras abrazaba al chico que estaba descolocado.

Issei: "¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así, Kena?". Dijo mientras recordaba a Zorc. "¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?!". Dijo mirando a todos lados.

Kenny: "¿Cómo? ¿No recuerdas? Tu acabaste con ese tipo, con un increíble poder". Dijo riendo, viendo como un gato rojo de fuego se le acercaba.

Issei: "¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Un increíble poder?". Dijo se agarraba de la cabeza, tratando de recordar. "No… recuerdo… No recuerdo nada de eso". Murmuro. "En todo caso, ¿Qué es esa gata, Kenny? ¿Es tu novia?".

Kenny: "Claro que no, idiota". Dijo molesto.

Kena: "Es mi familiar, lo he llamado, Scarlet". Dijo mientras tomaba a la gata entre sus brazos. "Me protegió de uno de los ataques de ese monstruo, además, parece que le caigo bien".

Issei: "Bueno, si te gusta, no puedo hacer mucho". Dijo suspirando.

Kenny: "Pero, ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?". Pregunto confundido.

Issei: "Lo último que recuerdo, es que ese tipo ataco a la loli albina y me enoje, y es todo lo que recuerdo, luego siento una sensación suave y cálida en los labios, y esto". Dijo haciendo que Fuse se sonrojara mucho más.

Kenny: "Si que has tenido un gran sueño". Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Kazuki: "En todo caso, ¿Cómo supiste saber que Zorc no se encontraba en su máximo potencial?". Pregunto curioso.

Issei: "Que no recuerdo nada". Dijo molesto. 'Oye, Kaiser…'.

Kaiser: 'Lo siento, Issei, no puedo ser de ayuda, una oscuridad me envolvió cuando volviste a tomar el control del cuerpo'. Dijo serio. 'Aunque te puedo asegurar una cosa, tu usaste de manera inconsciente y de manera inestable, un viejo poder mío, pero también usaste algo… que no es mío, ni del lagarto rojo, pero se encuentra en lo más profundo de tu ser'.

Issei: 'Esto no me gusta'. Pensó algo preocupado.

Kaiser: 'Lo mejor será que no lo usemos de nuevo, trata de no enojarte tanto'. Advirtió al chico.

Issei: 'Tratare…'. Pensó inseguro.

Kaiser: 'Que Issei sea capaz de usar mis habilidades, incluso si es de manera inconsciente e inestable… solo por enojarse…'. Murmuro muy bajo, incluso para que Issei escuchara. 'Shadow alpha… Una magia demoniaca que usada de manera inestable, puede dañar físicamente a su usuario… El aura oscura y los látigos… ¿Qué serán esas habilidades?'.

Issei: "Entonces, ¿Qué haremos con ellas?". Pregunto viendo a las pelirrosas y a las albinas.

Maria: "No se preocupen por mí, yo necesito recuperar mi antiguo poder, por lo que no es necesario que se ocupen de mí. Aunque si Rīdā-sama me lo pide, no me importaría…". Dijo meneando su cuerpo.

Issei: "Entonces, no te lo pediré". Dijo mientras se apoyaba en Asia y en Kena, para poder ponerse de pie, mientras que Kenny se pone en su cabeza.

Akeno: "¿Y cómo piensas recuperar tu poder?". Pregunto curiosa.

Maria: "Soy una súcubos. Puedes darte una idea de lo que haré". Dijo sonriendo, dándole una mala espina a los presentes.

Yumi: "Pero, ¿No iras matando a todos los hombres con quien vayas absorbiendo su energía?". Pregunto algo seria.

Maria: "No te preocupes, no absorberé lo suficiente para matarlos. Soy una súcubos muy experimentada". Dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

Kazuki: "A mí me preocuparía las personas con la que vas a estar". Dijo suspirando.

Satooji: "¡Hey, chicos!". Grito mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Issei: "Oye, ¿Dónde mierdas es que estabas, Maestro idiota? Se supone que debes proteger a tus invitados". Dijo molesto.

Satooji: "El tipo ese me dio un puñetazo que me mando casi al otro lado del bosque. Mira". Dijo mientras señalaba una parte de su cara, donde estaba morada. "Incluso caí inconsciente cuando me detuve".

Issei: "Excusas". Dijo molesto.

?: 'Lo siento, Maestro, pero debo tomar la poca energía que le queda'. Dijo una voz femenina en la cabeza de Issei, solo que a diferencia que la anterior esta era monótona.

Issei: '¿Eh?'. Pensó para luego sentir como todo se volvía borroso.

Asia: "¿Issei-san? Issei-san. ¡Issei-san!". Empezó a gritar al notar como el chico volvía a caer inconsciente.

 **(En una habitación).**

Issei: "¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?". Pregunto mientras empezaba a despertarse, notando que se encontraba en una habitación de lujo.

Kaiser: 'Caíste inconsciente por algo que absorbió lo sobrante de tu energía'. Respondió. 'La chica pelirroja te trajo a su residencia para que descansaras, especialmente porque aún no te has curado tus heridas'.

Issei: "Y mi mamá estaría como loca preguntando la razón, cuando le dije que solo haríamos un grupo de estudio". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, notando como había mucho lujo en la habitación. "Esa exhibicionista sí que es una mimada, esto es demasiado lujo para un humano normal". Dijo suspirando, para luego notar un bulto debajo de las sabanas, y un pequeño peso sobre su pierna derecha. "Hm, ¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto a si mismo mientras levantaba la sabana, revelando a una chica joven muy hermosa, con el pelo blanco largo, ojos de color azul con toques verdes, y una hermosa cara sin emociones, su estatura no parecía ser mucho mayor a la de Koneko, cabe mencionar que se encontraba completamente desnuda, con solo unas medias negras hasta los muslos. "¿Eh? ¿Una loli? ¿Y esta desnuda?". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba. "¡¿Quién eres?!". Pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.

Est: "Me llamo Est". Dijo neutra.

Kaiser: '¿Est? Issei, ella es una de las espadas que conseguimos ayer. Y su voz es la misma que escuchamos antes que de que te desmayaras'. Dijo en la cabeza del chico.

Issei: "¿Eh? ¿Est…? Me parece… un lindo nombre". Dijo sonriendo algo forzado. '¿Crees que intente absorber mis poderes de nuevo?'.

Kaiser: 'Quien sabe'. Respondió no muy seguro.

Est: "Mi verdadero nombre no puede ser nombrado por seres humanos y seres sobrenaturales. Solo llámame Est".

Issei: "Entiendo. Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas en esta cama?". Pregunto curioso, tratando de mantener la calma.

Est: "Es porque te pertenezco, Amo". Dijo manteniendo su mirada.

Issei: "¿Me perteneces? Ah, claro eres una de las espadas de ayer". Dijo llevando una mano a su barbilla. "Pero, ¿Por qué me llamas Amo?".

Est: "Hai, te llamo Amo porque eres mi Amo". Dijo vagamente. "¿Acaso quieres que te llame de otra forma?".

Issei: "Creo que mejor es cualquier cosa". Dijo algo nervioso.

Est: "Encones, ¿Maestro?". Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Issei: "Eh… No".

Est: "¿Papá?".

Issei: "Mejor que no". Dijo suspirando.

Est: "¿Onii…chan?". Pregunto ladeando la cabeza, haciéndola ver muy linda.

Issei: "¿Eh?". Dijo mientras tenía un ligero sangrado nasal, por lo linda que se veía la loli. "Mejor… que no". Dijo tratando de limpiar su sangre.

Est: "Pero te gusto, ¿No, Onii-chan?". Dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, produciéndole otro sangrado nasal a Issei.

Issei: "S-Solo llámame Issei". Dijo desviando la mirada.

Est: "Muy bien, te llamare Issei". Dijo asintiendo.

Issei: "¿Por qué solo estas usando medias?". Pregunto logrando calmarse.

Est: "¿Quieres ver mis piernas desnudas? Onii-chan ecchi". Dijo sonrojada, apartando la mirada tímida, produciéndole otro sangrado nasal a Issei, solo que más fuerte que los anteriores.

Issei: "¡Si te molesta que vea tus piernas desnuda, ¿Por qué estas desnuda?!". Grito algo molesto, tratando de aguantar su sangrado nasal.

Asia: "Issei-san, ¿Ya estas despierto?". Pregunto del otro lado de la puerta.

Issei: "Rápido, escóndete, Est". Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de la loli, que se cubrió con la sabana, tapando hasta la cintura del chico, justo a tiempo para que la puerta de la habitación se abriera, dando la entrada de Asia, con un dragón azul en sus brazos, Kena, que tenía a Scarlet en su cabeza, Rías, Akeno, que tenía a Kenny en sus pechos, Yumi y Koneko, todas tenían ropas casuales, solo que Rías y Akeno tenían ropas algo lujosas. "Chicas, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?". Pregunto mientras veía como Kena llevaba un carrito con comida a un lado de su cama.

Rías: "Están en mi residencia del mundo humano, después de que te volviste a desmayar, te trajimos aquí para que te recuperaras". Dijo sonriendo, cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos.

Kena: "Y como seguías con algunas heridas, tuvimos que llamar a Mamá para decir que iríamos a una sección de estudio a casa de Rías-chan. Ayudo mucho que hoy es sábado". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Si, hubiera sido muy malo que ella me viera con estas heridas, y más sabiendo lo que ha pasado antes". Dijo lo último en murmuro, viendo como su torso estaba cubierto de vendas. "¿Y las pelirrosas y las dos albinas?". Pregunto curioso.

Maria: "No se preocupe, Rīdā-sama, también estamos aquí". Dijo sonriendo, entrando en la habitación, junto a las tres pelirrosas y Fuse.

Issei: "Oh, ya". Dijo algo aliviado.

Yumi: "¿No vas a preguntar por Kazu-kun?". Pregunto sonriendo tranquila.

Issei: "Conociéndolo estará durmiendo por ahí". Dijo suspirando.

Fuse: "¿Se encuentra bien, señor?". Pregunto tímida, escomiéndose detrás de Lala.

Issei: "Eh, sí, me encuentro bien". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Maria: "Por cierto, Rīdā-sama, ¿Disfruta su descanso?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Issei: "¿Eh? ¿No entiendo?". Dijo confundido.

Maria: "Me refiero a esto…". Dijo tomando la manta para quitarla, revelando a Est, que estaba sujetada de la pierna de Issei.

Est: "Issei, me descubrieron". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Issei del cuello.

Asia: "Issei-san… ¿Quién es ella?". Pregunto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenny: "Oh, eso sí que es rapidez". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Issei-senpai, pervertido". Dijo neutra, cerrando los ojos.

Issei: "Claro que no, Koneko-chan, chicas, lo entienden mal". Dijo mientras sentía el aura de algunas chicas.

Entonces, el dragón azul que tenía Asia voló hacia Issei, lanzando unos rayos contra el peli-negro, que se cubrió con sus brazos, esperando el ataque, que nunca llego, lo cual hizo que Issei fuera quitando sus brazos poco a poco para ver a Est enfrente de él, con el dragón azul viéndola fijamente.

Est: "Abajo, humilde espíritu dragón de electricidad". Dijo con una mirada seria. "¿Osas oponerte a la espada sagrada que mato al Maou Salomón y atacar a mi Amo?".

Yumi: "¿La espada sagrada que mato al Maou Salomón?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Maria: "Si, esa es la forma humana de la espada blanca que tenía Rīdā-sama ayer". Dijo sonriendo.

Est: "Sentado". Dijo viendo como el dragón se sentaba en la cama. "La patita". Ordeno mientras que el dragón obedecía. "Buen chico". Dijo acariciándole la cabeza al dragón.

Asia: "¿Rassei?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Issei: "¿Ese no es el dragón azul que vimos ayer en el bosque? ¿Por qué lo tienes Asia?". Pregunto confundido.

Asia: "Es Rassei, es mi familiar, Issei. Use algo de tu nombre para crear el suyo, ¿Te molesta?". Pregunto mientras ponía a Rassei entre sus brazos.

Issei: "El nombre que le pongas es tu decisión, no es necesario que pidas mi permiso o algo". Dijo suspirando, viendo como algunas chicas seguían mirándolo con expresiones algo molestas. "Bueno, como ya dijo Maria, ella es una de las espadas que obtuve ayer".

Rías: "¿Y dónde está la otra?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Yo que voy a saber". Dijo mientras tomaba un plato de curry del carrito. "Ahora, quiero comer, así que no molesten".

Maria: "No, Rīdā-sama, aún se está recuperando de las heridas, por eso debe dejar que alguien lo alimente". Dijo mientras le quitaba el plato al chico.

Issei: "Oye, no estoy tan mal como para que me hagan eso". Dijo viendo como Maria traía a Fuse a su lado y le daba el plato a la pequeña albina.

Maria: "Vamos, Rīdā-sama, no sea tímido, por lo menos deja que esta chica deje que lo alimente como agradecimiento por salvarla". Dijo sonriendo.

Fuse: "¿Eh? Eh… ¿Se puede?". Pregunto viendo al chico, de manera tímida.

Issei: "V-Vale". Dijo apartando la mirada, viendo de lado como Fuse tomaba una cuchara con curry.

Fuse: "P-Por favor, Issei-san. Di-Di-Diga "Ah"". Pidió tímidamente y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Issei: "Ah". Dijo abriendo su boca de inmediato mientras que Fuse le daba la comida, permitiendo que el chico masticara. "Está… bueno". Dijo apartando la mirada después de tragar la comida.

Fuse: "¿En serio? Entonces, por favor, siga". Dijo con algo más de confianza, y al parecer su inocencia y lindura le hacían de campo de fuerza, ya que estaba ignorando completamente las miradas de varias chicas, que amenazaba con estar en su lugar.

Est: "Chiiiii ". Dijo manteniendo su mirada en Fuse.

Asia: "Yo también quiero darle de comer a Issei-san. Buu". Murmuro para sí misma, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Akeno: "Ara-ara…". Dijo sonriendo como siempre, con una mano en la mejilla.

Yumi: "Jeje, que bien se llevan". Murmuro con una sonrisa.

Kenny: "Y ya está, tras dejarse llevar por la ira, salvando a esta niñita logro dar su primer paso para conseguir un harem de…". Dijo mientras se ponía en la cama, haciendo una pose heroica estilo Mario Bros. "¡Lolis!". Dijo haciendo que Issei le escupiera en la cara. "¡Hey!".

Issei: "¿De que estas hablando, Kenny?". Pregunto enojado, viendo como Fuse se sonrojaba mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Kena: "Ne, I-chan, te gusta más el arroz que yo preparo, ¿A que si? Venga, que ahora vuelvo, para darte de comer". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Issei: "Espera, Kena, no, por favor, espera. Te lo ruego… No quiero comer una montaña de arroz que solo tú seas capaz de comer". Murmuro lo último con desgana. "Aaaaah, me voy a bañar, necesito pensar a solas". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Maria: "Claro, Rīdā-sama, disfrute de su baño". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En el baño).**

Issei: "Maldición, tanto jaleo solamente porque una niña me dio de comer". Murmuro mientras se quitaba las vendas y empezaba a entrar en la enorme bañera. "En serio, tantos problemas solo porque estoy fui herido".

Kaiser: 'Issei, tengo algo que decirte, tiene que ver con mis poderes'. Dijo serio.

Issei: "Dime, Kaiser". Dijo también serio. "Según me explicaste, pude usar poderes tuyos de manera inconsciente ayer, además, también dijiste que yo no lo podía usarlos de manera estable, cuando técnicamente soy tu".

Kaiser: 'La verdad, Issei, es que ni yo estoy seguro de la razón, pues esta situación es nueva para mí, por lo que es solo teoría. La razón por la que no los puedes usar de manera estable, aun siendo "Yo" en sí, no es por la destreza o que hagas algo mal. Quizás sea debido a nuestra conexión espiritual'. Dijo en la mente de Issei.

Issei: "¿Conexión espiritual?".

Kaiser: 'Así es, como ya sabes, tu y yo formamos un solo ser, tu eres yo y yo soy tu, al menos de manera parcial. Y desde que desperté, te pase algo de mis conocimientos sin saber, una muestra de ellos son tus capacidades físicas, antes no eras ni capaz de soportar una carrera de 1 kilómetro, ahora puedes correr por toda tu ciudad y apenas mostrar signos de cansancio, incluso eso es mucho para un recién reencarnado, incluso tu agudeza mental e ingenio incrementaron, razón por la que derrotaste a el otro reencarnado con tanta facilidad, eso es porque esos rasgos son provenientes de mi'. Explico haciendo que Issei recordara su "pelea" contra Saji. 'Todo sucede desde "ese día", donde lograste despertarme y empezando el enlace de nuestras almas. Sin embargo, creo que eso fue solo una pequeña parte. A decir verdad, creo que aquello no fue lo suficiente para que nuestras almas se sincronizaran al 100%, y a causa de eso, no solo soy incapaz, actualmente, de sacar más de mi poder original, sino que tú te vez incapaz de manejarlo de manera correcta'.

Issei: "¡No me jodas! ¿Es una maldita broma? ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos para arreglar todo esta historia que me cuentas?". Pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

Kaiser: 'No estoy seguro, creo que es debido, más que nada, a nuestra falta de comunicación. Pero no del tipo de comunicación verbal, sino algo más profundo, algo que no sabría decirte'. Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Issei: "Creo que eso sonó un poco raro". Dijo suspirando.

Kaiser: '¿Eso crees? En cuyo caso, Issei, lo único que se me ocurre sería descubrir más sobre mi pasado, creo que eso es parte de la repuesta que necesitamos para solucionar todo esto, de ese modo veremos si logramos adquirir la sincronía necesaria para recuperar todo nuestro poder'. Dijo mientras apretaba su mano derecha.

Issei: "Si es como tú dices, ¿Crees que Maria podía ayudarnos con eso? Quiero decir, ella te conocía desde antes de tu muerte, bueno, en parte, pero algo, y a lo mejor podríamos revelar algo".

Kaiser: 'Quizás sea verdad'. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

?: "Necesita alguna sugerencia, Maestro". Dijo una voz femenina coqueta detrás de Issei, sintiendo como era abrazo por unos pequeños brazos.

Issei: "¿Eh?". Dijo mientras volteaba su mirada, encontrándose con una joven chica de pelo negro largo, con una tez clara y unos hermosos ojos violetas. "Buah, ¿Quién eres?". Pregunto mientras se separaba de la chica.

Restia: "Mi nombre es Restia Ashdoll, y soy la otra espada que uso ayer, Maestro". Dijo sonriendo.

Est: "Ya he llegado". Dijo mientas entraba en la bañera, conservando sus medias.

Issei: "Est, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?". Pregunto viendo como la chica se le acercaba, abrazándolo por un brazo.

Est: "Tomo un baño con mi Maestro". Dijo presionado el brazo del chico contra su pecho.

Restia: "Si, sí. Yo también". Dijo haciendo lo mismo que Est.

Issei: "¿Eh? Por favor, denme un respiro". Dijo suspirando.

Unos minutos después, ambas chicas hicieron que Issei saliera de la bañera y se sentara en una silla de plástico, mientras le lavaban la espalda.

Restia, Est: "Lava, lava, lava". Repitieron mientras restregaban las esponjas en la espalda del chico, que trataba de no perder el control.

Issei: 'Vamos, piensa, distráete con algo… Eh… Eh… Eh… Pi… Pi… Es 3,141592… Eh… Kuah… no se cual viene'. Pensó tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Kaiser: 'Es bueno que por lo menos llegues a esa parte, pensé que solo dirías 3,14'. Dijo en la mente de Issei.

Issei: '¿Eso fue un intento de broma? Porque si lo fue, te quedo bien'. Pensó algo molesto.

Kaiser: 'Eh, pues no, no lo hice con esa intención'. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Restia: "Iyaa, la espalda del Maestro es grande y cálida". Dijo mientras se pegaba a Issei, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

Issei: "Oye…". Dijo sintiendo los pechos de Restia en su espalda.

Est: "No es justo que me opaques de este modo con el Maestro, malvada espíritu oscura pervertida". Dijo inflando sus mejillas, abrazando a Issei del cuello con fuerza.

Issei: "Me ahorcas, Est… No puedo respirar". Murmuro con dificultad.

Restia: "Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa eso. Además tú no puedes criticarme porque te lo pasas yendo de aquí para ahí solamente con tus calcetines hasta la rodilla, que de alguna forma te hacen ver más erótica". Dijo también inflando sus mejillas.

Est: "¿Qué tiene que ver mis medias en esto?". Pregunto confundida.

Restia: "¿Ves de lo que hablo? Eres muy ingenua que ni te enteras. Haz un favor y quítate de mí vista, tengo que conocer mejor a nuestros nuevos Amos". Dijo haciendo que Issei pusiera atención.

Issei: "Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que somos dos? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo saben sobre Kaiser?". Pregunto serio.

Restia: "¿Hm? ¿Qué cómo sabemos que tienes un alter ego? Pues muy sencillo, tenemos la capacidad de ver en los recuerdo de nuestro Amo, de esa forma podemos saber que lo que necesitemos de nuestro Amo, y así podemos saber cómo intentar complacerlo". Dijo mientras restregaba su cuerpo por la espalda de Issei, siendo imitada por Est.

Issei: "E-Esperen, cálmense…". Dijo tratando mantener la compostura.

Restia: "Ah, por lo menos, debía de hacer esto por usted, Maestro". Dijo suspirando, recibiendo un asentimiento de Est.

Issei: "No hay necesidad de eso, me puedo lavar yo solo". Dijo mientras hacía que ambas chicas lo soltaran.

Restia: "Bueno, Maestro, pero no sé cómo usar estas duchas tan modernas, por lo que, ¿Me ayudaría a tomar un baño?". Pregunto de manera inocente pero coqueta, esto hizo que Issei se detuviera de enjabonarse. "Pero si se sigue quejando como una nena, no se puede hacer nada". Dijo para luego sentir como Issei la agarraba de un brazo. "¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo, Maestro?". Pregunto confundida.

Issei: "Si tanto quieres que te lave, lo haré". Dijo con una sonrisa algo sombría, para Restia, notando como el chico tenía una mirada vacía.

Restia: "¿Eh? ¡N-no-Noooo! ¡N-No! ¡Espere, Issei-sama! ¡Cá-Cálmate! ¡Aaaah~!". Dijo entre gemidos, estando completamente a merced de un descontrolado Issei, que no dejaba de cubrirla a besos por todo su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo, mientras que las manos del chico le masajeaban sus pechos con jabón, incrementando sus sensaciones de éxtasis. "¡Iyaaaa~!".

Issei: "…". Al parecer, él no va a decir nada, solamente seguía con su actividad, conservando su mirada vacía y se hiperventilaba como loco, mientras comenzaba a lamer el cuerpo de la chica, empezando por su cuello.

Restia: "¡E-Espere, Issei-sama! ¡N-No haga eso! ¡Kyaaaa~!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax, al sentir como Issei mordía su oreja, esto provocó que unas alas negras como la noche de cuervo aparecieran por la espalda de Restia. "¿Eh? No, mis alas… Han salido". Dijo algo triste, para luego sentir como Issei comenzaba a tocar sus alas. "¡Noooo! ¡Issei-sama! ¡Mis alas no! ¡Hyaaaaa~!". Gimió mientras sentía como Issei mordía levemente una de sus alas, en la parte de los músculos. "¡Amo~!". Grito mientras tenia saliva escurriendo de su boca por el inmenso placer que sentía e iba aumentando por cada vez que Issei iba masajeándola de varias formas, en donde ahora, se encontraba lamiendo la axila de la chica, mientras que apretaba su trasero con una mano.

Est: "Issei, es mi turno. No es justo que solo te centres solo en la espíritu oscura". Dijo haciendo que Issei centrara su atención en ella, comenzando a agarrarla del pecho con una mano y su otra mano iba a sus muslos, produciéndole varios gemidos a la chica. "No, mis muslos, no". Dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo como la mano de Issei que estaba en su muslo se iba adentrando en su media, aumentando los gemidos de la albina. "¡No! ¡Iyaaaa~!". Gimió mientras sentía como Issei comenzaba a chupar su pezón.

Maria: "Oh, pero que cosas tenemos aquí". Dijo haciendo que las dos chicas miraran a la entrada, viendo a la súcubos, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara. "Se ve que disfrutan ser los juguetes de su amo". Dijo sonriendo.

Restia: "¿Maria? ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto tratando de cubrir sus pechos con su brazo, pero era tomada por Issei, empezando a chuparle el pezón. "¡Iyaaaa~! ¡No, Issei-sama!".

Maria: "No sé, querida Restia, ¿Tu qué crees que hago aquí?". Pregunto aun con su sonrisa en su cara. "Ne, Rīdā-sama, ¿No debería controlar a su compañero antes de que en serio se salga de control? No es que me moleste una escena como esta, pero necesito hablar con usted". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como la apariencia de Issei se volvía más madura.

Kaiser: "¿Qué quieres hablar, Maria?". Pregunto confundido, deteniendo la actividad de Issei, dejando su mano izquierda en el interior de la media de Est y su mano derecha agarrando el pecho de Restia.

Maria: "No, no, Rīdā-sama, nunca dije que parara su actividad, solo dije que quería hablar con usted". Dijo algo molesta.

Kaiser: "Eres realmente fastidiosa". Dijo suspirando, apretando el pecho de Restia y moviendo su mano en el interior de la media de Est, por alguna razón esos movimientos, le provoco un éxtasis mayor a lo que habían sentido antes.

Est, Restia: "¡Kyaaaaaaa~!". Gimieron mientras llegaban al clímax.

Restia: "¿Qué… ha pasado? ¿Por qué se siente mejor que antes?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "Eso es porque, aparte de que Rīdā-sama tiene un encanto especial con las mujeres, hice que su excitación aumentara hasta las nubes". Dijo sonriendo.

Restia: "¿Y por qué lo haces?". Pregunto entre gemidos, sintiendo como su pecho se era masajeando por Kaiser.

Maria: "Sencillo, pase muchos años cuidándolas, sin posibilidad de ir a mi ritmo, estando atrapada en mi forma de niña, despojada de mi gran belleza y de mi enorme poder, teniendo solamente un límite de tiempo de dos horas para pasear, nada más, eso para una súcubos tan pervertida como yo, es solamente unos minutos". Dijo manteniendo su dulce sonrisa, pero se notaba un aura oscura a su alrededor. "Puede que en un principio no lo noten, pero he guardado durante todo este tiempo, un resentimiento personal hacia ustedes dos, serruchas legendarias. Y va siendo hora de que me paguen mis muchos años de mis servicios hacia su persona. Estoy en mi pleno derecho de tener una pequeña venganza y como tal, no importa si no quieren, ahora mismo están a punto de ser esclavizadas".

Restia: "¿C-Cómo dices? ¡Aaaah~!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido al sentir como Kaiser pellizcaba su pezón.

Kaiser: "Entonces, ¿Para qué me necesitabas que este aquí?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "¿No quiere recuperar su antigua fuerza, Rīdā-sama? Entonces, con lo que haremos a continuación le será de ayuda, Rīdā-sama". Dijo sonriendo chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que una marca aparecía en los cuellos de las dos chicas espadas, produciéndole un fuerte gemidos a ambas.

Kaiser: "¿Qué has hecho?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Es un pacto amo-sirviente, Rīdā-sama, con esto, usted puede recuperar su energía de una manera mayor a la de estar entrenando, siempre y cuando, tenga a alguien que sea de sirviente, en este caso, ambas chicas espadas". Dijo sonriendo. "La cosa es sencilla, usted, que es el amo, tiene que hacer que las siervas, las dos chicas, sucumban a usted, Rīdā-sama, pero tienen que sucumbir de manera ecchi, en otras palabras, lo único que debe hacer es seguir con lo que está haciendo ahora".

Kaiser: "¿En serio? Parece muy fácil". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "Porque lo es, Rīdā-sama, no tiene efectos secundarios o efectos malignos, bueno, excepto el de convertir a la mujer en una pervertida sedienta que quiere que su amo la complazca, pero eso es a largo plazo, dependiendo de la chica, sin contar eso, no hay nada malo con eso. De hecho es más beneficioso para usted, por cada sección que hagas, dependiendo con cuantas chicas y lo intenso que lo hagas, más poder ganaras, tanto tu como las siervas". Explico sonriendo. "Ah, y también es útil para localizar a tus siervas".

Kaiser: "Hm, es cierto, da muchos beneficios". Dijo serio.

Maria: "Entonces, sigua hasta que esas dos chicas espadas se sometan ante usted". Dijo sonriendo. "Ah, y casi lo olvido, yo también participare en esto, soy una súcubos, después de todo, me vuelo más fuerte cuando absorbo perversión". Dijo mientras se quitaba su toalla y se apoyaba en la espalda de Kaiser, restregando su pequeño cuerpo contra el del peli-negro. "Ah~. Su cuerpo hace que mi cuerpo se vuelva loco con solo hacer esto, Rīdā-sama". Dijo mientras tomaba algo de jabón y lo ponía en la espalda de Kaiser, para luego irlo restregando con su cuerpo, produciendo espuma. "Si quiere, una vez terminemos esto, Rīdā-sama, puedo darle la mitad de la energía que absorbí".

Kaiser: "No te lo voy a agradecer". Dijo mientras comenzaba a masajear los cuerpos de Restia y Est, provocándoles unas descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Restia: "¡N-No~! De-Deténgase, Kaiser-sama ¡Iyaaaa~!". Gimió mientras sentía como Kaiser comenzaba a morder su oreja, mientras pellizcaba su pezón.

Est: "No siga… recorriendo mis piernas… desde dentro de mis medias… ¡Ah~!". Gimió mientras sentía como la mano de Kaiser salía de su media para luego ir a su pecho, casi inexistente, para empezar a masajearlos. "Aaaah~".

Maria: "Rīdā-sama, creo que debe de ser más agresivo". Dijo sonriendo, mientras seguía restregando su cuerpo contra la espalda del peli-negro, solo que con más fuerza.

Kaiser: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras acercaba los pechos de ambas chicas espadas, empezando a turnarse entre chupar, lamer y morder los pechos de las dos, aumentando sus gemidos.

Maria: "¿Eh? Oh, tenemos visitas, y de las buenas". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Kaiser se detuviera, confundido.

Nana: "¿Saben por qué había una barrera alrededor de este baño, Asia, Kena?". Pregunto mientras entraba al baño junto a las mencionadas, todas usando una toalla para cubrir sus cuerpos.

Kena: "Ni la más mínima idea, Nana-chan". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Pero ¿Qué será lo que tengan en este baño para tener una barrera?". Pregunto, para luego notar lo que estaba en el baño, junto a sus compañeras. "¿Eh? Issei-san, ¡¿Q-Qué se supone que hace?!". Pregunto con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Kena: "Oh, I-chan, ¿Cómo estás?". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "¿Q-Quién es la peli-negra?". Pregunto curiosa y sonrojada.

Maria: "Justo a tiempo, ustedes tres, quiero que vengan y ayuden". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?". Pregunto confundida, acercándose a ellos.

Asia: "No me dejen fuera". Dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente, para luego ver lo que "Issei" estaba haciendo con Restia y Est. "Issei-san, ¿Qué se supone que hace? Eso va en contra de las enseñanzas del señor. Ay". Dijo mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza, al pensar en el Dios bíblico. "Además, también está mal hacerlo con unas niñas".

Maria: "Te equivocas, joven monja. Estas no son unas niñas, son unas espíritus de millones de años, por lo que solo su apariencia es de una joven, al igual que conmigo. Además, estas a punto de también experimentar lo que es el pecado de la lujuria". Dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba a Asia y la ponía contra la espalda del peli-negro. "Lava la espalda de Rīdā-sama, solo que no puedes usar tus manos, tienes que usar tu cuerpo. De esta manera". Dijo mientras se apoyaba en Asia, moviendo el cuerpo de la rubia, restregándolo en la espalda de Kaiser, produciéndole ligeros suspiros a Asia.

Asia: "Pe-Pero de esta manera… Es muy pervertido". Dijo algo tímida, siguiendo restregando su cuerpo contra la espalda del peli-negro.

Maria: "¿Y que tiene? Los seres vivos, especialmente las hembras, son pervertidos, especialmente con el que será nuestro amo, donde nos mostramos completamente sumisas". Murmuro en el oído de la rubia.

Nana: "¿Por qué es necesario que estemos aquí?". Pregunto sonrojada, viendo como Maria dejaba a Asia, que estaba completamente sonrojada y seguía restregando su cuerpo contra el "chico". "Además, seguro piensas que hagamos algo parecido a lo que nos haría ese monstruo de ayer"

Maria: "No tienes por qué preocuparte, pelo de chicle. No va ser lo mismo que decía ese idiota de Zorc. Esto tiene un significado distinto, lo prioritario es que demuestres tu más sincero agradecimiento, además, de que te volverás más segura de ti misma". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Nana: "¿Eh? Y-Yo no sé si lo entiendo bien. Además, no te enfades, pero… no me fio mucho de ti". Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de la súcubos.

Maria: "Suelo dar esas emociones en un principio. Pero después me lo agradecerás". Dijo sonriendo, agarrando a la chica de la muñeca y la acercaba al grupo.

Nana: "Pero, ¿Y Kena? Aun si es adoptada, ella es la hermana de Issei". Dijo sonrojada mientras se ponía a hacer lo mismo que Asia.

Maria: "Hacer estas cosas entre hermanos es lo más natural, ¿A quién le importa si los demás piensan que es un tabú o algo? Lo que importa es que quieres ofrecerles tus servicios a tu querido Onii-chan, ¿No es verdad, Kena?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Kena: "Si, es verdad. A mí no me molesta". Dijo mientras tomaba el último espacio de la espalda del peli-negro.

Maria: "Esto es útil para Rīdā-sama, sirve tanto para darle su agradecimiento de la manera más pura y ecchi posible…". Dijo sonriendo, chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que la misma marca apareciera en los cuellos de Nana y Kena, mientras que con Asia se formaba un tatuaje de una espada con tres pares de alas en la parte superior de su pecho izquierdo. "Con esto, también ellas serán sus siervas, Rīdā-sama, aunque la rubia hará, de momento, un Pseudo-pacto, si se porta bien, quizás haga un pacto completo". Dijo sonriendo.

Kaiser: "Ya veo. Según tu lógica, entre más siervas tenga, mayor poder obtendré, ¿No?". Dijo serio, mientras apretaba el pecho de Est y seguía pellizcando el pezón de Restia, produciéndole muchos gemidos a ambas.

Después de un tiempo, cambiaron de posición, ahora "Issei" se encontraba acariciando a Asia, dejando descansar a Restia y a Est, que sus marcas habían cambiado al color respectivo de su pelo. Kaiser, no conforme con lo de Asia, comenzó a darle suaves besos en su cuello, queriendo saboréala, para luego ir bajando. Asia, que estaba completamente sonrojada, quería detenerlo, pero una pequeña, muy pequeña, parte de ella, que se iba haciendo más grande, le decía que no lo detuviera, soltando suaves gemidos al sentir como el peli-negro le daba besos por su hombro. Ella sabía que esto podría llegar más lejos, no esperaba que esto fuera tan rápido con él, no negaba que quería un momento así, pero creyó que sería en otro momento, con por otras razones… pero por desgracias para ella, las caricias del peli-negro hacia que su mente se fuera poniendo en blanco a gran velocidad.

Asia: "Issei-san… Mis pechos… ¡Ah~!". Gimió al sentir como "Issei" besaba su pecho, alrededor de su pezón, para luego chupar con fuerza, aumentando los gemidos de la rubia.

Maria: "Ne, Rīdā-sama, ¿Son sabrosos los pechos de la ex monja? Dudo que haya hecho algo como esto con otro hombre, por lo que deben de ser muy sabrosos~". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se pegaba a la espalda del peli-negro, restregando su cuerpo contra la espalda del chico, disfrutando de la sensación que le produce a su cuerpo.

Kaiser: "Sabe a jabón". Dijo mientras se ponía a chupar el otro pezón de Asia, que llevo sus manos a la boca para detener sus gemidos inútilmente.

Maria: "Mou, Rīdā-sama que frio, debe decir cosas como que "Son sabrosas", "El jabón aumenta su sabor". En serio, usted no sabe que decir en estos casos". Dijo mientras rodeaba a Kaiser con sus brazos, presionando más su cuerpo contra el del peli-negro.

Kaiser: "Cállate". Murmuro mientras con una mano recorría el cuerpo de la rubia y con la otra apretaba el pecho libre de la chica.

Asia: "Issei-san… siento que algo raro viene". Dijo entre gemidos.

Maria: "Eso significa que te vienes, chica monja". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Me vengo… Issei-san… ¡Me vengo~!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax.

Maria: "Bien, Rīdā-sama, ahora siga con esta pelo de chicle". Dijo tiene a Nana acostada, con la cabeza de la pelirrosa en su regazo.

Kaiser: "Vale…". Dijo mientras dejaba que Asia descansara y se acercaba a Nana, dejando que su mano izquierda fuera tocando ligeramente la pierna de la pelirrosa, para luego ir subiendo a su estómago y luego a sus pechos, jugando un poco con su pecho izquierdo, comenzado a cubrir de besos el pecho derecho de la chica.

Nana: "Mis pechos… no son buenos, ¿Verdad? Después de todo… Son pequeños". Dijo entre gemidos, viendo como pechos eran atacados por el peli-negro.

Maria: "No, no, chica. Mira a las demás. Todas las presentes tienen pechos pequeños, no hay nada de que sentirse inferior. Solo debes disfrutar de lo que Rīdā-sama te hace sentir y demuéstrale lo agradecida que estas por haberte salvado". Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la chica, que soltaba fuertes gemidos.

Nana: "Iyaa~. No . No juegues así con mis pezones ¡Hyaaa~!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax, mientras que su marca cambia al color de su pelo, demostrando que el pacto estaba completo.

Maria: "Vale, falta la hermana, Rīdā-sama". Dijo mientras ponía la cabeza de Nana suavemente en el suelo, dejando que descansara.

Kena: "¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?". Pregunto, para luego ir soltando ligeros gemidos al sentir las manos de su "hermano" masajear sus pechos.

Kaiser simplemente no respondió, empezando a cubrir de besos el pecho derecho de la pelirroja, para luego morder el pezón de la chica, aumentando sus gemidos.

Maria: "¿Cómo se siente, Kena? ¿Cómo se siente que tu hermano te esté chupando tus pechos de manera tan apasionada?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Kena: "Bien… Se siente muy bien ¡Iyaaaaa~!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax, dejándose caer sobre el pelinegro. "Solo cuida de él…". Murmuro solo para Kaiser, cayendo inconsciente.

Kaiser: '¿Cómo…?'. Pensó sorprendido.

Maria: "Bien, Rīdā-sama, venga ya hemos terminado de hacer el pacto". Dijo mientras ponía a Kena a descansar, para luego llevarlo la regadera, dejando que el agua corriera. "Bien, ya está". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Kaiser para empezar a emitir un aura morado, que cubrió al pelinegro.

Kaiser: "¿Cuánto poder has absorbido?". Pregunto tranquilo.

Maria: "Lo suficiente como para usar mi forma adulta por un par de minutos. ¿Tu compañero ya se ha calmado?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Kaiser: "Algo…". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Debe de tener cuidado desde ahora, Rīdā-sama. Quien sabe lo que pueda hacer si dejas a tu compañero solito". Dijo mientras jugaba con un dedo en el pecho del "chico".

Kaiser: "¿En serio eras cuando estaba en mi mejor forma?". Pregunto suspirando.

Maria: "Como le dije, nosotros no nos dirigíamos mucho la palabra, y si nos veíamos en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, solo era por situaciones de gran importancia, así que es más de lo mismo". Dijo sonriendo.

Kaiser: "Entiendo…". Dijo tranquilo.

Maria: "Aunque recuerdo que siempre era muy callado y le gustaba hacer las cosas solo, no aceptaba que nadie fuera con usted a alguna misión, y si lo hacía era porque eran ordenes de Satanás". Dijo sonriendo, apretando su abrazo.

Kaiser: "Suena mucho a mí. Pero… ¿Por qué tienes que restregarte contra mí?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Pero es que disfruto de la estimulación que genera cuando froto mi cuerpo contra el suyo… Ah~. Que excitante se siente. Hace tiempo que no siento esta increíble sensación". Dijo sonriendo restregando su cuerpo contra el de Kaiser.

Kaiser: "…Que molesta". Dijo simplemente con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "Mou, que frio, Rīdā-sama, deberíamos de aprovechar, que ahora no tenemos los problemas de antaño y quizás, no sé, conocernos mejor, más a fondo". Dijo con una voz coqueta, recibiendo un silencio cortante por parte del pelinegro. "O no, también me vale".

 **(Más tarde-En el atardecer).**

Actualmente, Issei se encuentra caminando junto a Kena y Asia, con Kenny en los pechos de la rubia, en dirección a su casa.

Issei: 'Ne, Kaiser, ¿En serio ese pacto que dices funciona?'. Pregunto confundido en su mente.

Kaiser: 'Si, por lo menos ayudo a que nos recuperáramos más rápido del degaste de energía'. Respondió tranquilo, resulta que después de lo del baño, Kaiser le tuvo que explicar lo que paso a Issei, que se lo tomo muy… ñe, normal.

Issei: '¿Seguro que podemos confiar en esa molesta loli súcubos? Mira que decir que es normal hacer las cosas que dijo entre hermanos'. Pensó suspirando.

Kaiser: 'De momento le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si llega a hacer algo estúpido, la matare'. Dijo serio.

Issei: 'Vale, es bueno que Restia y Est hayan accedido a convertirse en chuchillas para guardarlas fácilmente entre mi ropa. Crearía un gran problema si voy por ahí con dos lolis, especialmente si voy a la academia'. Pensó suspirando.

Restia: '¿Y qué tiene de malo, Issei-sama? A mí no me molestaría'. Dijo enojada en la cabeza de Issei.

Est: 'Onii-chan baka'. Dijo haciendo que Issei sintiera como si le atravesaran el pecho.

Issei: '¡¿Por qué puedo escucharlas en mi cabeza?!'. Pregunto sorprendido.

Restia: 'Issei-sama, recuerde que nosotras podemos ver sus recuerdos, por lo que también podemos comunicarnos mentalmente'. Dijo con un tono divertido.

Issei: '¿En serio?'. Pensó suspirando.

Kena: "I-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?". Pregunto llamando la atención de su hermano.

Issei: "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto confundido.

Kena: "Es que has estado distraído". Dijo tranquila.

Issei: "Estaba pensando en unas cosas". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Asia: "¿Habrá sido buena idea dejar a Lala-san, Momo-san, Nana-san y Fuse-chan como sirvientes del Clan Gremori?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Son demonios, Asia, cuando se trata de negocios, ellos siempre son los que quieren ganan más". Dijo con algo de enojo.

Kenny: "No tienes que preocuparte, Asia-chan, no significa que no la volveremos a ver, simplemente estarán atendiendo a los Gremori". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Asia: "Es verdad". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Issei: "Ahora solo tengo que ver como hago para mentirle a Mamá sobre esto". Dijo mientras tocaba ligeramente su mejilla, en donde estaba una pequeña venda.

Kenny: "Solo di que te peleaste con unos tipos que no te dejaban en paz". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Quizás…". Dijo suspirando.

 **(Varios días más tarde-En el salón del Club).**

Issei: "No puedo creer que te hayas dormido en mitad de la clase, Kazuki". Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el salón.

Kazuki: "¿Qué puedo decir? Me entro el sueño". Dijo sonriendo.

Kenny: "Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que te duermas en mitad de la clase y aun así, sacas buenas notas". Dijo mientras se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Issei.

Kazuki: "Es la suerte de los exámenes". Dijo riendo.

Kenny: "Debes aprender de él, Issei. Quizás de esta manera te vuelvas más inteligente". Dijo riendo.

Issei: "¿Cómo que "Quizás", Kenny?". Pregunto molesto. "Oiga, Presidenta exhibicionista, ya llegamos…". Dijo mientras entraba en el salón junto a Asia, Kena, Kenny y Kazuki, notando a una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado, que parecía alrededor de los veinte o más, con un traje de Maid elegante, parecía su cuerpo parecía el de una modelo.

Cabe mencionar que Yumi y Koneko se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, la primera se encontraba leyendo un libro, y la segunda estaba comiendo unos dulces, mientras que Rías y Akeno se encontraban en el escritorio, una sentada y otra de pie al lado de su Rey.

Kenny: "Oh, pero que hermosa mujer…". Dijo mientras veía a la mujer de pies a cabeza, con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca.

Issei: "Cállate de una vez, gato verde". Dijo suspirando.

Kaiser: 'Issei, esa mujer… Es un demonio'. Dijo serio.

Issei: 'Ya lo sé'. Respondió mientras llevaba su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su chaqueta, agarrando su CAD, siendo detenido por Kazuki. "¿Qué pasa?".

Kazuki: "Yo siendo tú, mejor no reto a esa mujer, es una de las mujeres más fuertes del infierno actual, y es la maid encargada de nuestra estancia, espacialmente la de Rías en el mundo humano". Murmuro al chico.

Issei: "¿Quieres decir que es una Maou?". Pregunto confundido.

Kazuki: "Eh, nop, pero según escuche, que fue dominada para serlo, pero lo rechazo". Dijo sonriendo. "¿Cómo se encuentra, Grayfia-san?". Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco en forma de saludo a la mujer.

Grayfia: "Me encuentro bien, Kazuki-sama". Dijo devolviendo el saludo. "Debo imaginar, que los demás son los nuevos integrantes del sequito de Rías-sama, un placer. Me llamo Grayfia, soy la encargada de los sirvientes del Clan Gremori".

Issei: "Soy Issei Hyoudou, peón". Dijo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, siendo cortante.

Asia: "Ano… Yo soy Asia Argento, la Obispo". Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Kena: "Me llamo Kena Hyoudou, soy una humana". Dijo sonriendo.

Kenny: "Yo soy Kenny, soy un gato mágico por lo que…". Empezó a presentarse.

Grayfia: "Kenny-sama, ya me explicaron el chiste, por favor, ahórreselo". Dijo interrumpiendo al gato.

Kenny: "Mierda…". Murmuro mientras triste.

Issei: "¿Ha pasado algo importante para que la encargada de las Maid tenga que venir personalmente?". Pregunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás, al igual que sus acompañantes.

Grayfia: "La verdad es que…". Dijo pero fue interrumpida.

Rías: "No te moleste, Grayfia, yo me encargare de explicarles". Dijo seria mientras cerraba los ojos.

Grayfia: "Hai, Ojou-sama". Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rías: "La verdad es que… ¿Eh?". Empezó a decir para luego ver como un círculo mágico anaranjado se formaba en el suelo del salón. "Tch… Tiene que aparecer justo ahora". Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

Asia: "Issei-san, es la primera vez que veo que la Presidenta pone esa cara". Murmuro solamente para que el chico escuchara.

Issei: "Es verdad… Ni yo soy capaz de hacerle poner esa cara. Entonces, la persona que viene debe ser peor que yo". Murmuro algo sorprendido.

Entonces, del círculo mágico empezó a emerger fuego, empezando a verse una figura a través del fuego, una figura masculina.

Raiser: "Mi querida Rías, yo, Raiser Phenex, he venido a buscarte". Dijo mientras hacía que el fuego a su alrededor desapareciera, dejando que los demás lo vieran (Me cae mal el tío, así que ni lo pienso describir).

Issei: "Si, se nota que es peor que yo". Murmuro suspirando.

 **Continuara.**

Issei: "¡Un momento! ¡¿Tengo que esperar otro tiempo indefinido para continuar?! ¡Me cago en dios!". Grito molesto, rompiendo la cuarta pared.

 **Opening 1 de "World Trigger". "Girigiri".**

 ** _CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_ (x3)**

De repente, alrededor de un espacio en negro, una pequeña luz azulada empieza a formarse alrededor **.**

 _ **Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

 _ **Tatoeba Chikadzuita Nara**_

Entonces, aparecen Issei, Kaiser, Kena y Maria, cada uno sosteniendo un cubo de diferentes tamaños y colores entre sí.

 _ **Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Issei se encuentra con un pequeño cubo blanco con un pequeño brillo oscuro por sus bordes, flotando ligeramente en la mano del chico.

Kaiser se encuentra con un gran cubo negro azabache, teniendo un pequeño brillo blanco por sus bordes, este se encuentra flotando en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza del pelinegro.

 _ **Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Kena tiene un gran cubo blanco puro, estando flotando al lado derecho de la chica.

Y Maria tenía un pequeño cubo negro, teniendo un brillo morado en los bordes, flotando ligeramente sobre la cabeza de la Súcubos.

 _ **Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte**_

 _ **Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru**_

Entonces, Kaiser e Issei se encuentran espalda con espalda, el primero estaba cruzado de brazos mientras que el segundo tenía una mirada seria, para que luego, Issei saltara al frente, con una energía oscura en sus manos, mientras que Kaiser tenía una espada en cada mano, lanzándose a la batalla.

 _ **Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Ahora, Issei se encuentra en la entrada de la academia, viendo cómo se acercaba Kirin.

 _ **Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte**_

 _ **Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte**_

Entonces, Kena se ve volando con una sonrisa y una bola de arroz en la mano, y a Maria lanzando un golpe.

 _ **Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Pasa a verse a Issei viendo a la ventana de la clase, empezando a dormirse, siendo despertado por Zoe, Honaka y Shizuku.

 _ **Girigiri Ni Stay Shite Sakebe**_

 _ **Tsugi No Mirai Kitai Shitai**_

Ahora aparece el grupo Gremori, con Kazuki usando una espada de dos manos, con Yumi usando una espada europea, con Koneko preparando un golpe, con Kena usando una espada de madera, y a Asia preparada para curar.

 _ **Girigiri Ni Fly Again**_

 _ **Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile**_

Entonces, se muestra al grupo de Sona, con la chica en el centro del grupo, arreglando sus lentes.

 _ **Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara**_

Se ve una imagen de Issei a los 7 años con Kena y Kenny, con una imagen de alguien de su edad al lado de Issei, con una sombra tapando su cara.

 _ **Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa**_

Se ve Issei tratando de estudiar con Zoe, Honaka, Shizuku, Aogami y Orito, teniendo varios problemas de atención.

 _ **Higashi Kara Nishi E Noboru Taiyou Ga**_

Ahora se ve a Issei viendo el cielo, para luego dirigir su mirada a la entrada de la academia, en donde se encuentran sus amigos, tanto al grupo Gremori y Sitri, como a sus compañeros de clase, Kirin, Maria, Restia y Est.

 _ **Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara**_

Entonces, Issei se empieza a acercar al grupo con media sonrisa en cara, mientras que Kaiser y Ddraig aparecían de manera astral en el cielo.

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

(Sí, estoy usando un Opening como Ending, pero no encontré uno mejor).

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Vale, primero que nada, me disculpo, como siempre la tardanza, pero fue la maldita inspiración, que viene y se va, como la vergüenza de Rías XD, y lo del Ending, simplemente, es algo que quise probrar, si les gusto bien, sino, también, solo diré que no lo pondré siempre, sino que sera algo que ponga al azar o cuando vea conveniente, puede ser que lo ponga en el proximo cap o puede que lo ponga dentro de 10 cap, ni yo lo sé.**

 **Otra cosa, es sobre lo de las chicas y el harem, desde un primer momento, no pensaba hacer un harem tan tan tan extenso como en DxD ninja, la verdad aqui me centraría en una relacion en especifico, con un poco de harem y el típico Solf-hentai de Shinmai maou. No digo que no me alegra que me dijeran una que otra chica y eso, sino que no todas las chicas, o por lo menos, muchas de ellas, no las veo para una persona tan pesimista y negativo como este Issei, (Pero tiene a Kaiser), Kaiser no es como Onii-sama, que se engancha a cualquier mujer XD. Aunque pondré una que otra chica, pero eso no significa que estarán todas las que mencionan. Si les molesta, pues oye, lo siento, pero asi son las cosas.** **Lo respondo de esta manera, porque es mejor que lo vean todos, porque estoy seguro, que muchos, o por lo menos varios, solo leen su comentario y el cap, ademas, de esta manera complico menos. Y si me vienen con cosas de porque le respondi a Lord Progenitor, MageDragon y Akegare Shiki sobre sus opiniones y a los demás no, es porque, el de ellos ya lo tenia aclarado, el de los demás no.**

 **Ok, con eso, ya no se que mas decir, solo que disfruten el cap, y espero haber resuelto todas o la mayoría de las dudas, y lo siento por** **adelantado, si la chica que sugirieron no aparece en el harem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, otros.**

* * *

 **Raster Skay:** Yo pensaba que era el único que sentía eso XD.

 **Soniatomic:** Lo del recuerdo de la niñez es en parte si en parte no XD, y lo de Zorc y Maria, solo dire que este fic ira mas a la comedia, una comedia muy mala y ridicula XD.

 **Dark Thundercat:** Ciertamente, es difícil escribir una pelea, especialmente las que son desde cero. Esos autores que mencionaste, que solo he leido Dragon del genesis y Aten92 (y la verdad se me esta pegando la manía de Aten de escribir o publicar nada cada medio siglo). "Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas pervertidas" eso lo dijo el Issei de Dragon del Genesis y cual yo tambien sigo XD. Lo de Kena, ya vez, casi y no la violan XD. Lo del Pseudo-pacto, si, fue sacado de Shinmai maou, pero en las novelas, fue usado en la pequeña Kurumi.

 **Guest 1:** Lo de la familia Deviluke, fijate que eso mismo pensaba hacer, chaval, pero pensaba explicarlo mejor mas adelante, pero gracias por la sugerencia.

 **Guest 2:** Pues fijate, que es verdad XD. Haré eso mismo XD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. El inicio del entrenamiento.**

 **(En las calle de Kuoh).**

Actualmente, se podía ver a Restia y a Issei caminando por la acera, la chica tenía una sonrisa en la cara, llevando un vestido morado de una pieza, sosteniendo la mano a Issei, que estaba con una mirada complicada.

Issei: "O-Oye, Restia, cálmate". Dijo siendo casi arrastrado por la chica.

Restia: "Vamos, Issei-sama, que quiero ver toda la ciudad". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Deja de llamarme así, Restia". Dijo haciendo que la chica se detuviera.

Restia: "Hm. Entonces, ¿Cómo debo llamarte?". Pregunto llevándose un dedo a su mejilla. "¿Issei-san? ¿Issei-kun? ¿Issei-chan?".

Issei: "Solo dejo que los de la escuela me llamen así como en los dos primeros, y tú no estás entre ellos; y el ultimo, hace parecer que yo soy menor". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Restia: "Pero para mí, eres menor que yo". Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: "Igualmente, no quiero". Dijo suspirando.

Restia: "Pues, entonces, solo me queda una opción". Dijo mientras se acercaba al oído del chico. "¿No lo crees, Onii-chan~?". Susurro lenta y suavemente, especialmente el "Onii-chan", haciendo que Issei sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Issei: "¿Eh?". Dijo mientras un ligero sonrojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Ddraig: 'Te cacho, mocoso'. Dijo con un tono soñoliento, pues desde que se mostró ante Issei, se mantiene durmiendo.

Issei: 'Ca-Cállate, lagarto molesto'. Pensó molesto.

Restia: "¿Qué paso, Onii-chan?". Pregunto fingiendo inocencia, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, causando otro impacto a Issei.

Issei: "N-Nada". Dijo se daba la vuelta, llevándose una mano a su pecho. "Maldición, no esperaba que fuera súper efectivo, además, es una buena actriz". Murmuro algo molesto.

Restia: "Mou… ¿Pero qué te pasa, Onii-chan? Te comportas muy raro, Onii-chan". Dijo sonriendo inocentemente, viendo como Issei tenía una ligera conmoción.

Issei: "Que peligro…". Murmuro para sí mismo, volteándose hacia Restia, que tenía una sonrisa inocente en la cara. "¡Ya deja llamarme Onii-chan!".

Restia: "¿Por qué? ¿No puedo llamarte "Onii-chan", Onii-chan? Porque Est-chan te llamo así y no parecía molestarte, Onii-chan". Dijo fingiendo dolor.

Issei: "Eh… Bueno, puedes seguir llamándome así si quieres". Dijo suspirando, siendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar. "¿Eh? Siento que algo va mal". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, encontrándose con Asia, Shizuku, Honaka, Kirin y Zoe, con una expresión algo complicada cada una. "¿Chicas?". Murmuro algo incómodo.

Zoe: "Así que… tampoco hay problema si te llamo así, ¿Verdad, Onii-chan?". Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

Issei: "Etto… Bueno…". Dijo tratando de formar alguna excusa.

Asia: "Issei-san, ¿Yo también puedo llamarte "Onii-chan"? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?". Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Honaka: "Issei, ¿Acaso le gusta que le llamen así?". Pregunto algo insegura.

Kirin: "Ano… Buenos días, Issei-san". Dijo nerviosa haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Issei: "Ah…". Suspiro cansado, viendo a la última chica. "¿Algo que decir, Shizuku?".

Shizuku: "¿Quién es la niña?". Pregunto viendo a Restia.

Restia: "Oh, yo me llamo Restia, y yo soy la futura esposa de Onii-chan". Dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Issei, haciendo que todos quedaran sorprendidos.

Issei: "¿Qué dices, Restia?". Dijo sintiendo como Zoe, que tenía una mirada entrecerraba, fuera envuelta en un aura oscura, mientras que las demás, a excepción de Shizuku, fueran cubiertas por un aura de tristeza.

Restia: "Y si no les importa, Onii-chan y yo tenemos cosas que hacer". Dijo mientras caminaba arrastrando a Issei.

Zoe: "¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Pues quién necesita de un inútil pesimista como él?! ¡Que les vaya bien a los dos!". Grito molesta.

Issei: "Oye, Restia, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?". Pregunto después de alejarse lo suficiente.

Restia: "Pero es verdad, ¿No? Tenemos cosas que hacer, me estas mostrando la ciudad, y además, necesitamos comprar lo que usaremos para ir al campamento". Dijo mientras hacía que Issei pusiera una mirada algo seria.

Issei: "Es verdad". Dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace apenas ayer.

 **Flashback. Día anterior, en el salón del Club. PDV de Issei.**

El tío, al cual no le pillo el nombre, se encuentra sentado junto a la pelirroja exhibicionista, que parecía estar mosqueada por su sola presencia, pero no es como si me importara. Ambos trataban de tomar el té de Akeno.

Una vez este hombre se sentó al lado de la cabeza tomate, pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y se puso a jugar con su pelo. En serio, este tipo me está dando mala espina y unas ganas de vomitar.

-El té de la 'Reina' de Rías es maravilloso-. Dijo el chaval.

-Muchas gracias-.

Akeno estaba poniendo esa sonrisa falsa como de costumbre, pero no decía sus irritantes "ara, ara..." ni "Ufufufu". No parece realmente contenta...

Rías, como ya dije, estaba sentada en el sofá. Risori o como se llame, también estaba sentado a su lado, dejando el brazo sobre su hombro despreocupadamente. La cabeza tomate no paraba de quitárselo de encima, pero él seguía tocándola el pelo, las manos, los hombros... Joder menudo sobón, casi hasta da risa.

Nosotros, los que somos injustamente considerados demonios de bajo nivel, nos sentamos lejos de ellos dos y sólo podíamos mirarles, Kenny estaba en mi cabeza luchando por no dormirse por esta situación, no le culpo, yo también quiero echarme a dormir en hez de ver esta chorrada. Kena estaba pegada a mí con una expresión complicada, como tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de ver, claramente no comprende lo que pasa y tendrá un mal presentimiento. Pero tampoco se tiene de qué preocupar. No es un murciélago con patas, así que no tiene nada que ver con esta mierda al contrario que yo, y de ser el caso podría hacerse invisible y salir por patas o volando de aquí.

Aunque luego yo tendría que recogerle la ropa otra vez, Buah que pereza.

-Ne, Issei, ¿Acaso te molesta que Raiser-san sea el prometido de Rías?-. Me preguntó en susurro y con tono de broma Kazuki, conociéndolo, quizás no está de acuerdo a lo que pasa y trata de relajar el ambiente con un mal chiste.

-Vete a tomar por culo-. Respondí en el mismo tono, ligeramente irritado.

-Entiendo-. Me responde riendo un poco despreocupado.

-Ajaja. Ustedes son algo graciosos-. Dijo el flipado rubito, sonriendo tan tranquilo, ocultando lo maldito que es, aaarg que cansino ¿no estabas metiéndole mano a la pelirroja? Sigue con eso y deja a los demás en paz.

-¡Déjalo ya!-.

La voz furiosa de Rías resonó en toda la sala. Cuando miré, ella se había levantado del sofá y estaba mirando a Risori agresivamente. Él, por su parte, seguía sonriendo como siempre.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho antes, Raiser! ¡No me casaré contigo!-.

-Sí, eso ya lo he oído antes. Pero Rías, eso no va a ser así, ¿sabes? Creo que tu familia está acelerando todo para evitar una crisis-. Contesta Risori, ¿Todos los Demonios son así de capullos? Pues entonces que alguien me mate, por favor.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! Si soy la próxima heredera de la Casa de los Gremory, ¡Entonces elegiré a mi marido! Además, ¡Me prometieron que estaría libre hasta que terminase la universidad!-. Enfrentar a su familia para cumplir un sueño… Que se note el maldito sarcasmo.

-Exacto. Y serás libre. Podrás ir a la universidad y hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes. Pero tu padre y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Temen que se extinga todo el clan. Perdimos un montón de Demonios de pura sangre en la última guerra. Aunque ya haya terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los Ángeles Caídos y con Dios aún no ha terminado. No es nada raro que acaben con los Demonios de pura sangre, lo que puede acabar provocando la extinción de las grandes familias por culpa de estos inútiles enfrentamientos. Por eso, la unión entre los Demonios de pura sangre y que además son de alto nivel es la solución perfecta a todo esto-. Respondió muy calmado y confiado el tío este, me imagino la típica historia de "Ay, vamos a hacer que estos dos Demonios puros se casen, de esta manera obtendremos a otro puro, aun si nos tardamos miles de años en que nazca", si, ya me sé que los Demonios tienen una bajísima tasa de natalidad lo cual los ha vuelto muy tontos.

-Un Demonio de pura sangre de alto nivel. Hasta tú sabes lo importantes que serán esos niños de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad?-. Finalizó Risori. Solo para seguir al minuto siguiente ¿aún más? Aigh que quiero dormir. -Los nuevos Demonios... los que son como tus sirvientes, Demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, pero eso puede hacer que los Demonios de pura sangre perdamos nuestro lugar. Hay viejos nobles que han intimado con los Demonios reencarnados más poderosos, y eso está bien. Los nuevos Demonios también serán importantes en un futuro-. No creo que eso lo haya dicho en serio ni de coña-. Pero no podemos dejar que los Demonios de pura sangre se extingan, ¿verdad? Fuimos elegidos para prevenir la desaparición de la pureza de sangre. Yo tengo a mis hermanos mayores, por lo que la supervivencia de mi casa está a salvo-. Entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupada retardado?-. Por el contrario, tú eres la única que podrá heredar la Casa de los Gremory. Si no te casas, el Clan de los Gremory desaparecerá con tu generación. ¿Estás tratando de destruir un clan que ha formado parte de la historia desde tiempos ancestrales? Porque con la pasada guerra, apenas queda la mitad de los Demonios que antes conformaban los '72 Pilares'. Este matrimonio marcará el futuro de los Demonios-. Tengo entendido que los Demonios tienen largos periodos de vida, casi unas diez veces la de un humano común, y la pelo tomate apenas tiene 17 o 18. ¿Es que no se enteran del ridículo que están montando? ¿No es que simplemente están aburridos y quieren ver algo de porno entre estos dos inútiles demonios de clase alta para hacerse unas pajas?

Kaiser ya me había mencionado en su momento lo de los "Setenta y dos pilares". Hace mucho tiempo existieron 72 demonios que ostentaban títulos de nobleza y que comandaban grandes ejércitos. Pero la mayoría de ellos murieron en la guerra (según lo poco que recuerda Káiser, Satanás le había ordenado aniquilar unos cuantos de ellos porque sospechaba una traición, menudos pesados al tratar de volverse contra su mismo progenitor arriesgándose así su inútil vida).

El clan de Rías era uno de los clanes de pura sangre que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Me molestaba escuchar a Raiser seguir insistiendo con lo del matrimonio, el matrimonio es una farsa, pura decoración para ir presumiendo por ahí el cariño empalagoso que se tienen ambas personas para luego, después de unos años, acabar en el divorcio por idiotas.

Por otro lado, al escuchar la historia entera todo parecía ser bastante más complicado. Demonios de pura sangre, es decir, esos dos. Ser un Demonio de pura sangre implicaba que tus padres fueran también Demonios de pura sangre. Un Demonio de verdad. Por ejemplo, Asia y yo éramos simples Demonios reencarnados. Si era una regla antigua, entonces una opinión nuestra no serviría de nada… A menos no pacíficamente.

-Por supuesto que no voy a condenar el destino de mi clan. Me casare…-. Eso, dale la razón al maldito, que le estas llenando de orgullo.

Risori puso una amplia sonrisita al escuchar a Rías decir eso.

-¡Ahhhh, eso es Rías! Entonces vamos a...-.

-...Pero no contigo, Raiser. Sólo me casaré con alguien con quien quiera estar. Incluso los Demonios que obedecen las reglas ancestrales tienen el derecho a elegir-.

Risori se puso muy desagradable después de oír eso. Sus ojos se volvieron más agresivos e incluso hacía ruidos con la lengua al hablar.

Entonces, se levantó y enfrentó a la exhibicionista, llevando una mano a su barbilla.

-Sabes, Rías... Soy un Demonio que ostenta el nombre de los Phenex. No puedo permitir que ese nombre resulte manchado. Ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio como este en el mundo humano. En realidad, odio este mundo. El fuego y el aire aquí son asquerosos. Como Demonio que simboliza esos elementos, ¡no puedo soportarlo!-. Risori se envolvió en llamas. Había pequeñas llamas por toda la habitación. -Te llevaré de vuelta al Inframundo, ¡aunque tenga que carbonizar a todos tus sirvientes en el proceso!-.

Podía sentir el instinto asesino en toda la habitación. Menudo dramatismo.

Después de decir eso, ambos Demonios de sangre pura empezaron a emitir sus auras, esto es algo que me importa bien poco, pero si el idiota me ataca a mí o a Kena, entonces, dejaré todo a manos de Kaiser. Todos estábamos sintiendo sus instintos de batalla, especialmente el del tipo, lo que hace empiece a preguntarme, ¿Es completamente necesario matarnos a todos solo porque la princesita exhibicionista te dice "no" continuamente? En serio, este tipo está mal de la cabeza para pensar que saldrá ileso de esto.

Kena empezó a temblar y se refugió en mi espalda con algo de miedo provocado por el tipo, siendo imitada por Asia. Kenny simplemente estaba calmado, no veía lo amenazante del tipo, si, amigo, te entiendo.

Los demás no estaban temblando, pero estaban preparados para luchar en cualquier momento.

-Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, por favor, tranquilizaos. Si pensáis seguir con esto, no me contendré-. Esta vez, intervino la encargada de las Maid de la Familia de la pelirroja, haciendo que los otros dos se detuvieran al instante. Rías y Risori se pusieron serios cuando escucharon la intensa voz de Grafita. Parecía que los dos la tenían miedo. Anda por favor, que patético.

Risori extinguió las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo y suspiró moviendo la cabeza.

-...Cuando la 'Reina' más poderosa te dice eso, incluso yo me asusto... Definitivamente, no quiero enfrentarme con nadie del grupo de Sirzechs-sama, se dice que está formado por monstruos-.

¿Ese tipo le tiene miedo o respeto a la mujer? Bueno, es alguien que fue considerada como candidata a Maou, yo también tendría miedo o respeto. Naaaah estoy de coña, perdí la capacidad de sentir miedo hace mucho.

Por otro lado. ¿Tan fuerte era el hermano de esta niña? Tampoco imaginaba que Grafita era tan poderosa. Ni siquiera sentí ningún instinto de pelea proveniente de ella. Siguió hablando una vez comprobó que tanto Rías como Risori ya no tenían ninguna intención de luchar.

-Todo el mundo sabía que esto iba a terminar así, incluso la gente de la Casa de los Phenex. A decir verdad, todos sabíamos que esta iba a ser la última reunión. Si no se resolvía nada, tomaron una decisión que serviría como último recurso-. Anda no me jodas, ¿en serio ya lo teníais todo bajo control y planeado? Qué asco me dais.

-¿Un último recurso? ¿Qué quieres decir, Grayfia?-. ¿No eres inteligente? Pues piensa un poco.

-Ojou-sama, si deseas imponer tu voluntad, ¿qué te parece si lo haces en un 'Rating Game' contra Raiser-sama?-.

-¿¡Cómo!?-.

¿Un Rating Game? ¿Esos no son los juegos de los Demonios en donde miden sus fuerzas como si fueran partidos de futbol o baloncesto? Si es así, entonces, ese maldito ya debió de haber participado, por lo menos, en uno, eso nos crea una desventaja.

-¿Rating Game?-. Esa pregunta provino de Asia.

-Es un juego similar al ajedrez, en el que dos Demonios de clase alta hacen que sus siervos peleen entre ellos, como si fuera un partido de futbol, Asia-. Esa explicación fue dada por Kazuki. -Imagina que los Reyes de ambos grupos son los líderes de los equipos y los demás somos los otros jugadores-.

-Se nos han concedido ciertas habilidades en relación a las piezas de ajedrez-. Explicó la mujer de la sonrisa falsa eterna, recuerdo que la pelo tomate habló de eso con anterioridad. Yo puedo promover como peón, pero anda que pedir permiso para eso, vaya pereza.

-Como ya sabe, Ojou-sama, los 'Rating Game' sólo pueden ser disputados por Demonios adultos. Pero si se trata de un encuentro no oficial, cualquier Demonio de sangre pura puede participar, aunque no sea adulto. Aunque en este caso...-.

-Normalmente implica problemas para la familia y el clan entero, ¿verdad?-. En serio, a los Demonios les gusta joder a todos, ¿Eh?

Rías siguió hablando después de suspirar.

-En otras palabras, Otou-sama y los demás eligieron hacernos participar en el juego como último recurso para cuando declinase casarme, ¿no? ¡Y tienen la osadía de seguir controlando mi vida...!-. No creo que seas la más indicada para quejarte de eso.

/Así son los Demonios, Issei, aún más hipócritas que tu/. Me comentó Kaiser a mi lado en su forma astral cruzando de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

'¿¡Cómo dices!? ¿¡Hipócrita yo!?'-Exclamé.

/Sin duda, eso pareces a simple vista Issei-sama/. Restia también dio su opinión, respaldada por un "ujum ujum" de Est siendo una de las pocas cosas en las que estaban de acuerdo, irónicamente.

-Entonces, Ojou-sama, ¿significa eso que también te niegas a participar en el juego?-. Preguntó Grayfia.

-No. Es una oportunidad. Está bien. Lo decidiremos todo en este duelo, Raiser-. Dijo la pelirroja decidida.

Risori sonrió después de escuchar el desafío.

-¿Eh? ¿Vas a aceptar? No me importa, pero yo ya soy un adulto y he participado varias veces en duelos oficiales. Hasta ahora he ganado la mayoría de mis enfrentamientos. Aun así, ¿sigues dispuesta a jugar, Rías?-. Ya decía yo, putos demonios.

-Entonces, esta batalla es una mierda. Estamos completamente perdidos-. Concuerdo contigo, Kenny.

-Claro. ¡Acabaré contigo, Raiser!-.

-Bien. Si ganas haz lo que quieras. Pero si gano yo, nos casaremos inmediatamente-.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Cuanta tensión innecesaria.

-Entendido. Yo, Grayfia, confirmo el acuerdo entre las partes. Estaré a cargo del juego entre ambos. ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Sí-.

-Claro-.

Los dos le dieron su aprobación a Grafita.

-Bien, entonces informaré a ambas familias-.

Grafita hizo una reverencia después de obtener su confirmación. Y desapareció usando un círculo mágico.

Risori me miró y sonrió ¿querrá expresarme de alguna forma que es bisexual?

-Hey, Rías. ¿Sólo tienes estos sirvientes? Claro, sin contar a la humana y el gato tan feo ese-.

-¿Cómo me ha llamado?-. Kenny, tu reacción es completamente normal, ahora mismo quiero golpearlo por insultarte, solo yo me meto contigo.

-¿Y que sí lo son?-. Respondió la pelo tomate con seriedad, para luego que el desgraciado empezara a reírse tranquilamente, después de escuchar la respuesta, como si la encontrase divertida.

-Entonces nuestro duelo va a ser de risa. Sólo tú 'Reina', la 'Sacerdotisa del trueno' puede luchar de igual a igual contra mis sirvientes-.

Cuando Risori terminó de hablar chasqueó los dedos. El círculo mágico del suelo brilló y aparecieron unas sombras en él. Uno, dos, tres... mierda... Dejé de contar cuando vi que seguían apareciendo, muy complicado, no me Molan las condenadas mates.

-Y estas son mis preciosas sirvientas-.

Se fueron mostrando quince figuras femeninas de todos los tipos, adultas, lolis, con pechos, sin pechos, aunque mayormente había con pechos grandes, Tsk, solo es un maldito coleccionista de mujeres, que de seguro usa como juguetes sexuales y que debió de pagar una buena suma para tenerlas. Además, no parece haber una especie de conexión entre los trajes que tenían entre ellos, casi parece un desfile de cosplayers.

-Ellas son mis quince. En otras palabras, tengo un equipo completo-. Dijo riendo el desgraciado, esto solo hace que quiera potar.

-Oojo, tiene un grupo completo de 15 mujeres. Y algunas tienen pechos grandes-. Dijo Kenny, como siempre es un maldito gato verde. -¿Eh?-. Dijo mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Asia y se acercaba a una chica rubia con el pelo trenzado en dos colas gemelas parecidas a tornados o taladros, tiene unos ojos azules, llevaba un vestido morado, con tres extensiones que parecen imitar una cola, solo tengo un problema y es su parte delantera, es grande, demasiado para ser muy joven. ¿Por qué siempre igual?

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-. Pregunto la rubia algo nerviosa por la mirada fija del gato verde, además, percibo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, aparte de la mirada fulminante del inútil canario en llamas.

/¡Ja! ¡Canario en llamas! ¡Eso me lo apunto!/-. Dijo Restia riéndose divertida por mi comentario.

-Oye, Issei, ¿Ella no te recuerda a esa a esa mujer de la serie Yamada-kun? La rubia-. Me dijo Kenny, y la verdad, y pensando lo mejor, es cierto.

-Bueno, más o menos, Kenny, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunté algo curioso.

-Solo hay que darle más estatura, dejarle el cabello suelto y darle algo más de pecho, y ya lo tenemos delante de nosotros. Aunque tampoco es que me moleste que sea una loli, mucho menos que tenga esos pechos-. Dijo el gato enfocando en los pechos de la rubia, lo sabía, ese gato no va a cambiar.

Aquello hizo que la rubia se sonrojara mucho, aunque también que el inútil con aires de grandeza se fuera cabreando y con ganas matar a Kenny, por lo menos hasta ser interrumpido por Kazuki.

-Todas las mujeres tienen un vestido erótico sin límite, ¿Eh?-. Dijo pensativo Kazuki.

-¿Seguro que son solo sirvientas? Parecen más como…-. Empecé a decir, pero mi hermana me interrumpió.

-¡UN HAREEEEEEEEM!-. El inesperado y agudo chillido que estalló desde la boca de Kena casi perforó todos nuestros tímpanos. Aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para cubrir sus oídos se libraron con menos dolor.

Kena se dejó caer al suelo, y fue rodando literalmente por él, hasta que estuvo justo frente a Risori. Luego se balanceó adelante y atrás, como una mecedora, antes de tirar de las piernas hacia adelante, usar su peso para ponerse de pie (¿intenta alguna acrobacia?).

Estaba inquieto por los destellos en sus ojos. La conocía demasiado bien para saber lo que va a venir ahora.

-¿¡No me digas que en realidad tienes tu propio harén!?-. Siguió chillando Kena extendiendo la mano y agarrando las de Risori con las suyas.

-¡Pensé que solo vería cosas como estas en un eroge y anime, pero aquí está, justo ante mis propios ojos!-.

-Uuuhhhh...-. Risori estaba estupefacto por la chica optimista amante del arroz y por este tema.

El tío estaba completamente sin palabras. Y solo me miró a mí de manera inquisitiva.

Me encogí de hombros. -No lo sé, hombre, solo te digo que será difícil encontrar un psiquiatra que ayude en esto-. 'Aunque la que la ayudo una vez termino en el manicomio'.

-¡15!-. Gritó Kena, mirando a Risori. -¡Todas con diferentes temas! ¡Mira, todos los tipos de heroínas! ¿¡Eres increíble, sabes!?-.

Le tomó un tiempo superar su sorpresa inicial, pero Risori pareció comprender el hecho de que mi hermana lo elogiaba y que su admiración era genuina. Incluso para ser un demonio noble, el puro entusiasmo de Kena resultó ser un poco abrumador para él. Pero aun así su cara se iluminó un poco antes de que regresara a su sonrisa normal de confianza.

-Oh claro, por supuesto-. Dijo. -Como miembro de la noble familia de los Phenex, no se esperaba otra cosa-.

-Puedo verlo-. Estuvo de acuerdo Kena, sus ojos todavía brillaban mientras se movía hacia el grupo Jesús (ay, mierda) esto va para rato ¿dónde hay palomitas?

-¡Tantas de diferentes tamaños y de tantos tipos ~! ¡A simple vista, puedo ver cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo invertiste para que todo salga bien! ¡Eres increíble!-.

Siendo las sirvientes de Risori y su propio harén, era dudoso que no estuvieran acostumbradas a que las miraran con ojos pervertidos, pero algo sobre la mirada en los ojos de Kena las hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Entonces la expresión de Kena cambió a una de curiosidad y desconcierto. "Bueno, todo excepto algunas cosas".

La expresión de Risori cayó. -¿Disculpa?-.

Kena se acercó a una de las chicas, una pelirroja de aspecto de ser marimacho con una máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. -Esta de aquí es la única que está completamente equivocada-. Dijo Kena. Se giró hacia Risori y le tendió la mano. -¡Mira estas!-.

-¡Iyaa!-. La mujer soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando Kena firmemente palmeó su seno izquierdo. Eso, sufre pechugona, sufre un poco por nacer con esa maldición que llevas de delantera.

-¡Estos son demasiado grandes como para ir para no alardeándolos más!-.

Risori levantó una ceja. -Diría que ese atuendo luce bastante bien en el hermoso cuerpo de mí torre".

-No está mal-. Dijo Kena, "Pero tiene una apariencia más masculina que femenina. Estás enfocando más su ferocidad que su propio cuerpo femenino. Cuando la comparas con el resto de tus sirvientas, que van revelando vestidos y faldas y pantalones cortos ceñidos, esta chica entonces parece fuera de lugar a su lado-.

-¡Pero tenía la pierna derecha de su pantalón recortada a la moda para mostrar su muslo!"

-Es sexy-. Bueno, Kena está de acuerdo. Es un inicio. -Pero aún no está del todo bien. Sacrificas el erotismo por el estilo. Necesitas algo un poco más arriesgado-.

-R-Raiser-sama, no irá a escucharla en serio ¿verdad?-. La mujer farfulló, con el rostro enrojecido tanto por las implicaciones de lo que dijo Kena, como por el hecho de que seguía acariciando enérgicamente su pecho. Joder necesito una cámara, si lo vendo podría volverme millonario y así escapar de esta apestosa vida.

Risori contemplativamente se frotó la barbilla. -¿Qué tenías en mente?-. Oh no, está comenzando a ser títere de Kena.

-Ok, ahora atiende-. Dijo Kena, haciendo gestos emocionados con su mano libre. -¿Estás oyendo? Bien, entonces, aquí está mi idea: ...Bikini con rayas de tigre con orejas de gato y con cola-.

Por un breve momento, Risori la miró sin comprender. Pero luego de un segundo, con calma, tomó las manos de Kena en las suyas, con expresión seria.

-Acabas de arruinar mi jodida mente, chica increíble-. Por favor, que sea a nuestro favor.

-Issei, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-. Me preguntó la cabeza tomate completamente desorientada por la situación

-Prefiero no saberlo-. Le dije yo.

-¿¡En serio estas escuchando a una extraña!?-. Cuestionó la niña rubia de taladros dando un paso al frente, examinando a Kena como si de repente hubiera salido de un gusano. No te metas con mi hermana, niñita. -Además, Ni y Li ya se ocupan de tu deseo de tener unas Chicas gato, ¿no?-.

-¡No, tontita!-. Espetó Kena, la rubia parecía ofendida. -¡Ella no será una chica gato, sino una leona hecha y derecha!-.

-¡Brillante!- Risori alababa completamente emocionado. La cabeza de su sirvienta enmascarada se hundió ante la noticia. -En cuanto a que ella sea una extraña…-. Risori se frotó brevemente la barbilla, reflexionando. -Tienes un excelente punto, Ravel-.

-Gracias, mí querido hermano-. Dijo la niña, Ravel, creo, con aire de suficiencia. Joder una Ojou-sama, el fin se acerca.

-Espera... ¿Hermano?-. Kena se giró hacia Risori -¿Ella solo está jugando un rol?-.

-No-. Dijo una mujer con un cabello purpura y labios pintados del mismo color (que asco) que parecía una puta barata, parecía estar algo molesta por no tener mucho que ver sobre la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar. -Ella es Ravel Phenex, la hija del señor de la casa Phenex y la hermana menor de Raiser-sama-.

-¿Entonces tienes que estar en el harén de tu hermano?-. Jadeó Kena alucinada, yo también lo estoy pero de manera distinta a como ella lo toma. -¡Que suerte! He estado tratando de presionar a mi hermano mayor para que haga un movimiento durante años y todavía no ha mordido el anzuelo-. ¿Veis a lo que me refería? Mi hermana es más rara de lo que aparenta.

Um… Siento un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago ahora mismo ¿Por qué será?

La chica del pelo taladro que responde al nombre de Ravel se sonrojó profundamente. -¡No lo confundas con algo tan depravado, mona inmundo!-. Espetó enojada. -Simplemente llené un rol al lado de mi hermano que ninguna otra mujer podría esperar para llenar-.

-Todavía suena a incesto para mí-. Igual que a mí, hermanita, igual que a mí.

-¡¿Oye tú…?!-

-Como dije antes, Ravel, tiene un excelente punto-. Dijo Risori, evitando que hubiese más discusión. -Probablemente traería la vergüenza a mi casa si comenzara a asociarme con un ser humano en su propio mundo-.

-Exactamente…-. Dijo Ravel inflando el pecho, Tsk, malditos rebotes.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices tú si te vienes conmigo al Inframundo, mi adorable jovencita?-. Ofreció Risori, acercándose.

[¿¡Qué!?]

Ninguno de nosotros esperó esta clase de oferta que acaba de hacer el pollo, ni siquiera sus propias sirvientas y especialmente su hermana. Uy. Ahora ya empiezo a mosquearme.

-¡Onii-sama!-.

Risori puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Kena, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba. Te la estas ganando, maldito. -Vivirías cómodamente como una sirviente de mi casa y me gustaría discutir más sobre tus ideas acerca de cómo mejorar mis fetiches más adelante. Todos los placeres y riquezas del mundo podrían ser tuyos si solo aceptas. ¿Qué dices?-. Él se inclinó aún más cerca-.

Todos (excepto yo, que puse una sonrisa muy amplia) quedaron impactados al ver como Risori acaban de recibir una súper bofetada en roda su jeta. ¿Quién lo hizo? Mi hermana por supuesto. ¿A que no os lo esperabais?

Risori pareció desorientado un momento, parpadeando en confusión mientras se llevaba su mano a su mejilla dolorida y enrojecida y volvía a mirar a Kena quien lo miraba impasible, como poco es costumbre en ella.

-Tendremos un fetiche en común, pero yo tengo límites, con solamente verlo en un anime y dar mi opinión me conformo, pero tú acabas de confirmar mis sospechas, eres el típico mujeriego gigoló asqueroso que abusa de las mujeres poniéndoles cosplays, una cosa es disfrutar de la imagen, pero pasar de ahí al abuso ya es imperdonable. Yo no soy como las niñas que tienes de esclavas, así que no me hables como esperando a que coma de tu mano como una gatita indefensa, Yakitori-.

Ahí lo tenéis, mi hermana es una cabeza hueca, pero no una completa tonta, sabe hacerse respetar como en los típicos vídeos de los 'Turn dows for whats'.

Aun así, en momentos como este me sigue flipando el carácter de Kena, si no la conociera, diría que a veces otra persona toma su lugar del mismo modo que yo con Kaiser.

Las reacciones de las siervas del pajarito no se hicieron esperar ya que fue algo como "¿¡Cómo osas golpear el hermoso rostro de Raiser-sama, maldita humana!?", "¡Puta zorra nudista!", "¡Lo vas a pagar muy caro condenada pettanko!", "¿Por qué huele a arroz?", "¡Pecho plano!", "¡Tabla planchar!".

-Algo de pecho sí que tengo, que conste-. Dijo Kena con un tono de molestia.

-¡Maldita!-. Dijo molesto el Yakitori queriendo atacarla, no me preocupo, mi hermanita es muy buena esquivando, especialmente usando su habilidad de invisibilidad, lo malo, es que su invisibilidad no es tal a menos que se quite su ropa, lo cual hizo, además de que siento algo tocar mi hombro. -P-Pero, ¿Qué?-.

-Parece que gracias a Kena-chan, descubrimos a un mujeriego con gran orgullo que cree que lo puede tener todo, ¿Eh? No me sorprende. Es típico entre los mujeriegos inútiles, aparte de pensar mucho con lo de abajo en vez con la cabeza-. Murmuro Kazuki para sí mismo, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, aunque por cómo se comporta, dudo que lo haya dicho de manera inconsciente, sino más bien, que lo hizo a propósito, pero tampoco es que esté en contra de lo que dice.

"¿Cómo has llamado a Raiser-sama?" "¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Raiser-sama?" "Un bárbaro, irresponsable y de mal apariencia como tú no puede insultar a Raiser-sama" entre varias cosas más, proveniente de las siervas del imbécil dirigidos a Kazuki, en serio, ¿Qué tan bien debe pagar ese desgraciado para que estas mujeres lo defiendan?

-Sí, así es, gracias por la presentación, soy el bárbaro, irresponsable y de mala apariencia, Kazuki Fujimoto. Soy rudo, perverso y rastrero, poseo las tres cualidades a la perfección, por lo que soy una desgracia de hombre-. Dijo con un tono de orgullo, pero noto un ligero tono de burla. -Así que tengan cuidado, porque no soy amable-. Esto provocó que varias de las siervas del tipo se callaran, no digo que es un mal método, pero creo que exagero un poco.

-Sí que tienes agallas para decir eso a mis sirvientas delante de mí, mocoso-. Dijo el idiota. -¿Por qué no te vas con tu novio y me dejan esto a mí?-.

-¿Y tú como sabes que soy gay?-. Pregunte con cierto tono de burla-. ¿Acaso tú también lo eres? Después de todo solo un gay puede descubrir a otro gay-. Dijo viendo como el tipo se molestaba, divirtiéndome.

Este pintamonas se atrevió a tratar de golpear a mi hermana, eso no se lo consiento a nadie.

Decididamente, me voy a divertir humillándolo.

 **Fin del PDV de Issei.**

Raiser estaba que echaba humo, apretaba los dientes y los puños con fuerza. Lo mismo se podría decir de sus siervas y hermana, quienes habían empezado a insultar a Issei.

Pero el chico hacía oídos sordos, estaba con una sonrisa tan presumida que le sacaba de sus casillas a Raiser.

Ese maldito reencarnado, ese insignificante ex-humano se ha pasado de la raya incluso más que el otro peón al que se le conocía como Kazuki, es cierto que le mosqueó por su atrevimiento, pero lo suyo era pasable porque ¡al menos no lo había llamado mariquita en su puta cara!

Ahora verá, ese asqueroso reencarnado conocerá su lugar por las malas de ser necesario. Los humanos no son más que repugnantes criaturas debiluchas. Ellos están para ser gobernados por los demonios, para aprovecharse de sus almas.

Así ha sido, y así será siempre, no importa cuánto cambien las cosas.

Y si ese puñetero reencarnado insolente cree lo contrario o incluso trate de criticar su mentalidad.

Entonces lo reducirá a cenizas.

Además, no podía quedarse parado sin más y permitir que Ravel y sus queridas siervas lo defendieran. Su orgullo como hombre no lo consentía.

Se paró enfrente de Issei con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme esa clase de monstruosidad, estúpido clase baja! De seguro ese atrevimiento es solo un mero intento de proteger la ridícula dignidad que crees que tienes. ¡Puah! Los anormales como tú me enferman más que cualquier otro sucio ser humano. Es decir, ¿Un desviado? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué reencarnaste a esta bazofia maricona? Y yo que pensaba que tenías mejores gustos, Rías. En cuanto nos casemos cambio a este anormal desviado-. Dijo Raiser mirando con asco y desprecio al pelinegro.

Rías, junto a los demás, a excepción de Asia que simplemente se puso molesta, empezaron a temblar de ira. Ese desgraciado se estaba pasando ya de la raya a muchos niveles.

Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, pasó algo...

Issei empezó a descojonarse de la risa. Ante la desconcertante y confusa miradas de los demás, lo cual fue en aumento cuando también Kenny soltó una carcajada. Y como no, a Kena también se la oyó reírse en algún lugar de su invisible presencia.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber de qué se ríen estos memos!?-. Exclamó la hermana de Raiser, conocida como Ravel.

-Grrrrr ¡ya basta! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí malnacido!-. Gritó Raiser ya arto de todo lanzando un puñetazo en la cara de Issei.

Tanto Raiser, como todos los demás, abrieron los ojos perplejos. Issei había detenido el golpe del Fénix con su mano izquierda. Había dejado de reírse, y ahora solo miraba a Raiser con una sonrisa arrogante que lo debilitó aún más.

La cara de Raiser se contrajo en una mueca de molestia.

Issei había empezado a apretar su agarre en el puño del fénix.

Y le estaba haciendo daño.

Raiser trató de golpearlo con su otro puño, pero Issei lo esquivó girando levemente la cabeza, y de un movimiento, soltó la mano de Raiser que tenía apretada y lo alejó de él.

Raiser le dirigió al pelinegro una mirada con pura ira mientras de sostenía la mano que Issei le apretó.

-¡Maldito gusano! ¿¡Acaso pretendes oponérteme!?-. Rugió furioso el fénix empezando a emanar fuego de su cuerpo.

Issei simplemente dio una risita.

-Jejeje, tus frases son tan predecibles... y tan patéticamente típicas de un villano del anime fracasado y destinado a perder siempre-.

-¡Eh! Hijo de... ¡Contén tu maldita lengua maldito clase baja!-.

-Cierro el pico de una vez, estúpido canario llameante gigoló-. Le interrumpió Issei cabreándolo. -No eres más que el simple fracaso de demonio que se cree el mejor por unas ridículas nimiedades. Un mujeriego como tú no merece tener a nadie consigo-. Le dijo con sorna.

-¿Mujeriego?-. Repitió el rubio alzando una ceja. -Creo que te equivocas, las mujeres adoran a los héroes y yo solo mantengo una relación cercana con mis sirvientas, incluso tu adoras a Rías ¿no?

-No te creas tanto-. Soltó Issei sorprendiendo a casi todos y haciendo que Rías se palmeara la cara, poniendo una expresión de "ya estamos otra vez". -Además, eres tú el que se equivoca. Algo como los héroes, no existen. Y aunque fuesen reales, que lo dudo, no serías uno de ellos, únicamente quieres a la cabeza tomate por la misma razón que querías a esas esclavas tuyas, por estar buenas. No solo tienes un pésimo gusto, sino que encima valoras a alguien por la apariencia y el prestigio. Lamentable, no eres más que un chulo putero y subnormal que anda de gallito por pertenecer a una pendejada de nobleza que no vale de nada y por lanzar unas llamitas de nada-. Dijo Issei muy serio… quizá demasiado.

-T...TU...-. Empezó furioso el Phenex por las palabras del chico

-Bastardo-. Dijo una de las sirvientes de Raiser mostrando asco hacia Issei.

-Raiser-sama, esta persona es desagradable-. Mencionó otra.

-¡¿Quién se ha creído que es para amenazar a Raiser-sama y ridiculizarlo así?! ¡No eres más que un debilucho!-. reclamó una tercera más.

-No estoy hablando con vosotras, rameras de tres al cuarto-. Replicó Issei con crueldad y haciendo jadear de impresión a todos.

-¡Hijo de la gran puta!-. Gritaron todas las sirvientas preparadas para saltar hacia él, pero siendo detenidas por Raiser, quien miró con una furiosa seriedad al chico.

-Issei no, déjalo ya, no tienes por qué hacer por mí-. Le pidió Rías con preocupación.

-No te metas en esto pelirroja-. Ordenó Issei severamente.

-¡Pero!... Issei-.

Issei y Raiser se miraron durante un par de segundos, hasta que el rubio cortó el silencio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?-. Preguntó Raiser, pero más que una pregunta, era una exigencia.

-El puto amo del cotarro, eso es lo que es, el hermano de Kena y portador de unas espadas míticas y una súcubo milenaria. El dragón rojo todopoderoso ¡Issei Hyoudou-sama!-. Presentó Kenny volando por encima de las cabezas de todos dramáticamente y haciendo que todos tuvieran una gota de sudor bajando por sus coronillas.

-Bueno… quizás seas interesante, chico. Puede que no solo la sacerdotisa de Rías sea útil. Pero aun eres muy débil para nosotros…-. Sentenció el demonio fénix de sangre pura con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y entonces.

Una presión asesina, superior a la de Raiser, a la de Rías, inundó la habitación, asustando a todos los presentes al percatarse de que el aura provenía de Issei, a quien los ojos se le habían cambiado de color azul cielo a rojos sangre.

Raiser y sus siervas se sentían como si estuvieran siendo apuñalados por armas afiladas invisibles. Sudaban por todo su cuerpo por el shock y el miedo. Esto era inconcebible, a pesar de notar que la fuerza de ese chico era tan solo superior a la de un demonio medianamente decente, su instinto asesino claramente indicaba lo contrario.

Todos, incluyendo a Rías y su nobleza, incluso si no iba a ellos; sobresaltados, impactados, pudieron sentir como la sed de sangre era inhumanamente aterradora.

Como si matar, no le fuera nada complicado ni antinatural. Como si... De matar a alguien ahora mismo, no sentiría absolutamente nada, ni tampoco le importaría las consecuencias. Como si fuera una costumbre.

Tanto Rías como Kena, asombradas por el sentimiento que las inundaba, fueron aparentemente las únicas en verlo.

Miraron atentamente a Issei y se quedaron heladas de la sorpresa por lo que vieron.

Detrás de Issei había una persona.

Una proyección astral.

Era un chico, increíblemente parecido a Issei, eran casi totalmente iguales, salvo que el chico de la proyección tenía una mirada más seria, demasiado para alguien tan joven, sus ojos rojos parecían examinar el alma de su interior. Analizando cada detalle, como si pudiera, solo con los ojos, presenciar todos y cada uno de sus secretos y miedos más privados y siniestros.

Esa mirada. Era la de un asesino... un ser que estaba completamente dispuesto a todo, para cumplir con su deber, a cualquier costo.

Solo una cosa pasó por las cabezas de Rías y Kena al ver eso. Aunque de forma diferente para cada una.

'Diábolos'. Pensó Rías sudando frío.

'Es él... Lo sabía, ese no es I-chan'. Pensó Kena poniendo una sonrisa.

A decir verdad, estaba preocupada por Issei cuando expulsó ese instinto asesino tan nocivo. Tenía decidió hacer algo para detenerlo, pero al ver al chico de esa proyección se lo pensó mejor.

Ese ser… estaba de su lado. Había sido él quien salvó a su hermano de esa maldita de Raynare y los otros ángeles caídos.

No se habría tomado tantas molestias en salvar a I-chan si no fuera porque lo quiere proteger.

Por eso. No haría nada más ahora.

Pero obviamente, no iba a dejar de ser precavida. Después de todo, Kena aún se preguntaba por qué aquel ser no había salvado a su hermano cuando Raynare lo mató la primera vez. De no haber perdido el tiempo en clase de Kendo, habría ido ella para salvarlo. Nunca se perdonará por ello. Y por eso mantendrá cuidado a Issei de todo, incluso de ese ser dentro de él.

Por su parte, Raiser pareció recuperar algo de compostura. Aun cuando su cuerpo entero temblaba, y eso lo molestaba como nunca, nunca, absolutamente nunca bajaría su mirada ante un demonio inferior ¡Y menos ante un sucio ex-humano!

-¿Que pasa polluelo? ¿Quieres comprobar si realmente puedes conmigo o no?-. Retó Issei a Raiser, hablando por primera vez desde que soltó el instinto asesino y retirándolo un poco.

-¡T-Tu!-. Consiguió contestar Raiser por la furia e intentando ignorar la presión sobre su cuerpo. -¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a un demonio de clase alta! ¡Deberías de educar mejor a tus sirvientes Rías!-. Exclamó a la pelirroja que solo lo ignoró con un simple: "ya vez lo que me importa".

-Tus llamas baratas no me espantan, puedo apagarlas cuando quiera...donde quiera…-. Aseguró Issei extendiendo sus manos.

Generando inconscientemente un pequeño fuego azul de sus dedos.

Raiser lo vio, y por alguna razón se asustó por eso aunque trató de no hacerlo notar.

-No… No adelantes las cosas….lo veremos dentro de 10 días… Aprovecha de entrenar para que el enfrentamiento sea entretenido-. Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer junto con sus siervas de la habitación, quienes varias ya se habían desmayado de la presión.

Tan pronto la última chispa del fuego de fénix se desvaneció, el pelinegro dejó de emanar instinto asesino, suspiró y se sentó en el sofá con gesto cansado.

-Arg, un poco más y acabo por romperle la mano sin querer. Como incordian los tipejos como él-. Se quejó Issei mirando al techo.

-¿Issei…?-. Escuchó a Rías hablar mientras todos se acercaban a él.

-¿Y ahora qué?-. Quiso saber mirando a todos que estaban en shock.

-¿Qu-Qué fue eso?-. Consiguió preguntar Yumi claramente sorprendida.-Esa aura… ¿Có-Cómo la hiciste?-.

-Pues no sé, lo he hecho todo casi por instinto la verdad-. Dijo Issei quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Claramente estás lleno de sorpresas Issei-. Comentó Kazuki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡I-chan es el mejor!-. Exclamó Kena en alguna parte de la habitación.

-¿Veis? ¿Es el puto amo, o es el puto amo?-. Preguntó al aire Kenny volando inflando el pecho gatuno.

-Bueno, Issei, eso fue… como sea-. Murmuro decidiendo cambiar un poco el tema Rías. -Eso fue muy valiente Me has defendido bien-. Dijo acercándose. -Supongo que eso merece un premio ¿no?-.

Rías recibió un almohadón del sofá lanzado por parte de Issei.

-Paso-. Dijo impasible.

-¡Oye!-. Se quejó Rías sacándose la almohada de la cara molesta. -¡Encima que me iba a tomar la molestia de recompensarte con un beso!

-¿Qué soy? ¿Un perro o algo? No necesito de ningún premio por buen comportamiento. Eso ya lo hago suficiente en casa para que papá y mamá consigan comprarme un juego o una novela-.

-Qué poca motivación tienes-. Dijo la pelirroja con cara de aburrimiento para luego extrañarse al ver a Kena abrazar a Issei protectoramente, enterrando la cabeza de su hermano en sus pechos.

-Deja a I-chan en paz, Rías-chan-.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **(En la calle)**.

Issei: "Al final, tenemos 10 días para entrenar, aunque no me gusta la idea de combatir por la pelirroja… Supongo que solo les ayudare a entrenar gracias a Kaiser, además de poder afianzar más en mi poder". Dijo suspirando.

Restia: "Bueno, entonces, sigamos comprando cosas". Dijo sonriendo arrastrando al chico del brazo.

Issei: "E-Espera, Restia…". Dijo para luego ver como alguien tomaba el bolso de una chica y salía corriendo. "Un ladrón… Es molesto, pero supongo que puede servir un poco de entrenamiento". Dijo mientras salía corriendo tras el tipo. "Quédate ahí, Restia, ya vuelvo".

Issei siguió al ladrón hasta un callejón en donde al cruzar la esquina, el ladrón ya estaba tirado en el piso y había una chica cubierta en lo que sería algo parecido a un traje ninja de color rosa, con el pelo rosa atado en dos coletas a los lados.

Ninja: "Este es mi deber como ninja. ¡Yo soy la justicia!". Dijo haciendo unos gestos rápidos muy rápidos con su mano derecha para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Issei: "Pero si era Zoe… ¿Vestida de payaso?". Pregunto con una mirada plana.

Ddraig: 'Pero… ¿Cómo se cambió tan rápido?'. Pregunto curioso.

Después Issei recogió al ladrón y el bolso, que se lo entrego a su dueña, que se lo agradeció mucho a pesar de decirle que él no había hecho mucho en realidad, omitiendo la parte de encontrarse con Zoe. Al ladrón lo llevo a una comisaria con Restia, recibiendo una recompensa por su apoyo. Por mucho que sabía que no era justo llevarse el mérito por algo que no hizo, Issei acepto la recompensa, ya que el dinero es dinero.

 **(Esa misma noche-Casa Hyoudou).**

Desoques del ligero paseo y los eventos ocurridos, Issei y Restia regresaron a la casa. La espíritu de oscuridad se despidió del chico para ir a descansar en su forma de espada pequeña junto a Est, que había estado ayudando a Kena a jugar con Scarlet, el nuevo gato de fuego, lo cual gasto por completo la energía de la loli de medias legendaria.

Issei se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación, completamente metido en sus pensamientos. Las actividades del club fueron canceladas por Rías y por Akeno debido a los eventos ocurridos por Raiser Phenix, como era de esperar. Lo que ambas estaban planeando era el entrenamiento para los 10 días que le dieron antes del partido, por lo menos era lo que podría decir Issei.

Issei: "Que aburrido. A uno se le quita las ganas de hacer cosas, como jugar videojuegos y novelas cuando es consciente de los 10 días de aburrido entrenamiento nos van a obligar. Tsk, putos demonios, siempre queriendo arruinar mi vida, siendo así prefiero estar muerto". Dijo aburrido. 'Aunque en parte esto puede verse como algo beneficioso para nosotros. De hecho, esos 10 días nos darán una gran ventaja contra ese pájaro, así Kaiser y yo podíamos empezar a recuperar un poco del poder perdido'.

Kaiser: 'Estas en lo cierto, Issei, la estúpida arrogancia de ese mocoso jugo a nuestro favor, el muy iluso nos ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para hacernos más fuertes. Hm… Es lamentable ver a un demonio como él actuar de esa manera, pero no podía esperar otra cosa. Por lo que recuerdo, los miembros del clan Phenex, un clan superviviente de la guerra, tienen unas habilidades únicas. Las habilidades características de este clan están basadas en las habilidades de la legendaria ave de fuego inmortal, el Phoenix o también llamado Fénix. Y unos de sus rasgos más útiles es su capacidad de regeneración. Aunque debo decir que ellos siguen siendo tan presuntuosos y arrogantes como lo eran antiguamente'. Dijo suspirando.

Issei: '¿Quieres decir que todos ellos eran tan capullos y perdedores como ese tipo? Por lo menos la chica que es su "hermana" parece buena persona, presumida, pero buena persona'. Pensó.

Kaiser: 'Bueno, era la mayor parte según recuerdo. Se enorgullecen de ser auténticos demonios "inmortales" más que cualquiera de los demás. Hm, necios, no eran otra cosa que meros presumidos que se lo tenían muy creído tan solo por tener un factor de regeneración más elevado que el de cualquier otra criatura. Al final esa arrogancia y excesos de confianza en sus habilidades les hacen cometer errores y muestran sus aberturas'. Dijo con una quebrada sonrisa.

Issei: 'Jajaja, si tú lo dices, entonces, son más estúpidos de lo que pensé, pero aun así, es un coñazo esa regeneración suya que dices que tienen, sin contar que de por sí, ya tiene bastante poder propio, no va a morir fácilmente'. Pensó meditando unos minutos. 'Ey, Dragon, sé que me escuchas, ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?'.

Ddraig: 'Lo siento, compañero. Yo los conozco solo por nombre y sus habilidades, nunca he tenido ha llegado la oportunidad de interesarme en ellos. Por lo que lo mucho que se de ellos es lo mismo que saben'. Dijo en respuesta.

Kaiser: 'Típico'. Dijo rodando los ojos, aunque Ddraig lo ignoro.

Ddraig: 'No obstante, socio, no deberías olvidar que eres una criatura fuero de lo normal que posee el alma de un Dragon. Yo, el Dragón Gales, que habita en tu brazo izquierdo, siempre les prestare mi fuerza si así lo deseas, a cambio de un pequeño precio'.

Issei frunció el ceño levemente apretando los puños, la idea de permitir que alguien aparte de Kaiser le ofreciera ayuda a cambio de algo, no era algo que le diese mucha gracia. Después de todo, confiar en alguien ajeno nunca había sido opción para alguien como Issei. En el momento en que se relajara y recibiera la ayuda de alguien, ¡Zas! De un modo u otro acabaría dándole la patada ya sea, por ser como es o simplemente por no darle una respuesta más clara con un argumento simple, malditos sean los temas de conversación adultos.

En este caso, teniendo como objetivo adquirir poder, Issei no estaba seguro de si acabaría recibiendo una patada de nuevo, y de ser así con menos o más fuerza.

Ddraig: 'También, socio, en el caso de que perdieras la batalla, debes comprender que la idea de salir derrotado no tiene nada de malo. Siempre que no mueras, perder puede hacer que te vuelvas más fuerte. Pero esto sólo tiene sentido si ganas el siguiente combate. Perder y luego ganar. Y seguir ganando. Si consigues eso, te encontrarás con "él"…'. Continuo.

Issei pudo oír un gruñido de fastidio proveniente de Kaiser, claramente el pensamiento de "perder" a él no le hacía mucha gracia.

Pero en ese momento pensó ¿"él"?, Ddraig había mencionado "él".

¿Se referirá acaso, al dragón que es considerado el igual y el némesis del propio Ddraig? Káiser le había hablado brevemente sobre ese otro dragón, y lo hizo con un tono bastante abrasivo, como si la sola mención de ese tío le fuera incluso más estúpida que la de Ddraig.

Issei sacudió la cabeza, demasiados pensamientos por hoy, debe despejarse y pasar del tema por el momento.

Notando que estaba por entrar en estrés, Issei tomó la decisión de ir a tomar un paseo.

¿Debería pedir permiso a sus padres? No le molaba, pero él sabía que sus progenitores eran impresionantes buscando pistas que delataran su ausencia.

Suspirando, amargado, se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto.

Kenny: "¿Pervertido yo? Que vaaaa. Sólo estoy admirando a esa mujer en su máxima expresión de belleza". Decía que había estado acurrucado en el escritorio de Issei, soñando plácidamente en algo nada deplorable, que va.

Después de salir de su casa, Issei se puso a caminar, aparte de llamar a Kirin para decirle que no va estar los otros días por un trabajo especial del club, el cual, ella entendió. Issei colgó y guardó su móvil mientras iba inspirando el aire fresco de la noche.

No estaba mal respirar aire fresco de vez en cuando. Incluso siendo él un antisocial semi-nerd, hay momentos en que también disfruta de la soledad fuera de casa.

A lo lejos, Issei pudo distinguir el campo de fútbol de la academia Kuoh. En momentos como ese, el pelinegro se preguntaba de pasada ¿qué le había motivado a ingresar en esa escuela de locos, donde la población femenina supera a la masculina, mientras que en este último género, la gran mayoría tan solo asistía para echarse un polvo?

La respuesta era bastante obvia a decir verdad. Es más que obvio que Issei nunca jamás ha sido ni será una persona estudiosa ni muy trabajadora. Para él, la vida misma era injusta, monótona y deprimente. Y ese pensamiento tan pesimista no hacía más que empeorar ante la autoestima tan, tan escasa que tenía alguien como Issei.

Él nunca se ha imaginado teniendo una vida plena en absoluto. Estudiar, trabajar en una empresa o incluso en algo tan remotamente degradante como vendedor ambulante. No solo poseía una naturaleza vaga, sino que del mismo modo se consideraba demasiado inferior comparado a los demás. Había que tener demasiadas cosas en cuenta para conseguir salir adelante en la vida, e Issei, con solamente imaginarse todo eso, ya le entraba el estrés, y lo peor es que no había nadie que quisiera entenderlo.

A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, Issei carecía en mayor medida de iniciativa. En asuntos casuales donde era obvio que tenía que ayudar a otra persona con algo, él no lo hacía, no porque no quisiera mucho, es más como que no tiene idea en verdad de lo que tiene que hacer y necesita que alguien se lo pida para hacerlo. E incluso con eso, el pobre necesitaba que se lo reasumieran a un nivel básico para que comprendiera del todo qué es lo que necesitaban de él.

Le daba tanta vergüenza ese aspecto de sí mismo, que comenzó a reaccionar a la defensiva ante cualquier argumento hacia él que considerara una crítica. Siendo así, no es extraño que empezase una pelea sin pretenderlo.

Realmente se esforzó. De verdad. Pero nunca había logrado triunfar en algo. Estudios, socializar, hasta le ponía pegas a loa deportes.

Nunca había sido un chico normal, y ahora sabía por qué.

Issei acabó por aceptar la cruda realidad, por muy dolorosa que le resultara. Era un fracaso y ya. No había más. Por mucho que su familia tratara de animarlo, haciéndole creer que valía más de lo que se creía, eso no era más que un ánimo temporal. Una vana esperanza que posteriormente se haría pedazos en el último momento.

Siendo las cosas así, estaba claro para él buscar consuelo en su alter ego, el sicario de Satán, Káiser.

Llegó un momento en que quedó hundido en la depresión absoluta. No veía la salida por ninguna parte. Y a la desesperada, decidió dejarse llevar y depender completamente de Káiser.

Era mejor así. Él era todo lo que Issei nunca sería. Serio, orgulloso, poderoso, imponente y con confianza en sus capacidades.

Cuando se enfrentaba a un problema, por minúsculo o ridículo que fuera, pedía el consejo de Káiser para salir rápidamente del problema.

Así, una y otra y otra y otra vez. En el fondo puede que el pelinegro se sintiera mal por hacer esas "trampas" pero lo dejaba estar al no creerse digno de otra cosa.

Issei nunca haría lo que es justo, porque él mismo es incapaz de cambiar. Y sabiendo eso, es mejor trucar un poco las cosas.

¿Qué importa si lo que hace es considerado como algo malo?

¿Qué más da que haga trampas un día sí y otro también para tenerlo todo más sencillo?

¿Qué tiene de malo ir por el camino fácil cuando se tiene la oportunidad? ¿Solo porque la mayoría de la gente vaya por el sendero problemático, es ese motivo suficiente para que se deba detener? ¡No!

¿A quién le importa ya la opinión de los demás? Son injustos, vanidosos, ignorantes de la vida. Celosos. No tienen ni idea de lo que ha sufrido y aguantado el chico llamado Issei Hyoudou en la "vida normal"

Para algunos será una exageración. Lo verán como un egoísta insufrible y pretencioso arrogante por pensar de ese modo y nunca parar. Todo porque es demasiado egocéntrico y terco para querer cambiar, un niñato estúpido que hacía una montaña de un grano de arena por estupideces.

Issei sabía que esa clase de cosas serían las que le dijeran en cuanto pudieran. Y no lo aguantaba, le ponía enfermo esas malditas opiniones hechas por gentuza cerrada de mente y sin sentido común.

Por eso, tomó la decisión. Ya no importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. Siempre y cuando tuviera a su amigo, su otro yo de su parte estaría bien.

No necesita... Nada más.

No tiene que demostrarle nada... A nadie.

Si el mismo no lo intenta, nunca fracasará entonces.

Por el bien de todos, es mejor dejárselo todo a quien sí sea útil, en vez de a él, quien siempre lo estropea todo y defrauda al mundo que le rodea.

Con una mano en la cabeza, Issei soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y aun por encima, mañana debía prepararse para estar un tiempo fuera entrenando.

Cuando ya estaba por levantarse y marchar para casa, de repente, Issei se percató de algo curioso.

Había una chica de cuerpo pequeño pero con pechos increíblemente grandes, prácticamente era como una Kirin, pero un poco más grande, con el pelo castaño uniformemente cortado, con solo la parte delantera largo, recogido en un solo punto. Se encontraba entrenando con ropa de gimnasia y se mostraba muy agotada.

Issei: "Ella… ¿Qué hace?". Pregunto viendo como la chica se desmayaba. "Ah… Tendré que ayudarla, supongo". Murmuro con gruñido acercándose.

Después de acercarse, Issei decide llevarla cargada en su espalda al salón del club a ver que puede hacer la cabeza tomate al respecto. Y al llevarlas a cuestas pudo notar la suavidad de sus grandes pechos en su espalda, lo cual le genero cierta molestia.

No pasa ni cinco minutos cuando empieza a caminar que ella se despierta y se exalta por ser llevada a cuestas por un chico y entra en pánico y zarandeándose en su espalda e Issei le grita que se calme porque si no se caería.

Luego de unos segundos en donde por fin se calma.

Issei: "¿Ya te calmaste? Mira perdona por si esto te parece siniestro o algo, pero es que te pusiste mal hace nada y no se te podía dejar así no más". Dijo mirando a la chica de lado.

Chica: "¿Es-es así? Lo-lo lamento mucho, me pasé un poco con mi régimen y...". Contesto, siendo interrumpida por el chico.

Issei: "Sí, sí, ya sé, te excediste y terminaste por los suelos, ya lo vi. Pero a ver, niña, ¿eres un demonio verdad? Y no un exiliado al parecer, ¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?". Pregunto confundido y algo curioso.

Chica: "Pues... Verá, yo soy una maid en formación proveniente de la casa de Gremory". Dijo muy avergonzada

Issei: "Anda...". Dijo con una cara de 'no me fastidies'.

Miyabi: "Sí, me llamo Miyabi, mi apellido escogido para cuando debo estar en el mundo humano, es Hotaka. Conozco a Rías Gremory-sama y Sona Sitri-sama desde hace un tiempo, y les rogué que me permitieran estar aquí de vez en cuando para entrenar". Dijo sonrojada y tratando de esconder su rostro.

Issei: "¿Entrenarte? ¿Y eso por qué? Disculpa que te lo diga, ¿pero qué motivos puede tener una simple maid de entrenar en plena noche en el territorio de un demonio de clase alta, cuando se está claro que cabe la posibilidad de que aparezca un exiliado de repente?". Dijo completamente confundido.

Miyabi: "Bu-Bueno, soy consciente del riesgo, pero no debe preocuparse por mí. Rías-sama y Sona-sama ya me prometieron que, para prevenir esa posibilidad, establecerían una barrera alrededor del área donde decidiera entrenar, para así protegerme y no tener que preocuparme de los monstruos". Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Issei: "Hum, conque esa es la razón por la que había una barrera mágica aquí, ¿eh?". Murmuro después de meditar un poco la respuesta. "Pero oye, ¿exactamente, cuál es tu motivo para hacer esto? ¿Qué intentas conseguir arriesgándote de este modo hasta el punto en que llegas a desfallecer?".

Miyabi se queda callada un rato, Issei pensó que no le iba a responder pero de pronto…

Miyabi: "Quiero ser fuerte y de utilidad". Murmuro de manera casi inaudible, pero gracias a sus sentidos agudizados y a que estaba cerca de él, Issei la escucho.

Issei solo parpadea. La chica que llevaba a cuestas de nombre Miyabi, era obvio que no era muy buena relacionándose con el sexo opuesto. Pero él podía entender que aún con un problema como ese, cualquiera en sus circunstancias necesitaría de expresar sus inseguridades, incluso aunque fuera un desconocido como él.

Miyabi: "Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he sido una inútil. Me abandonaron a las puertas de la casa de los monarcas del clan Gremory siendo solo una infante...". Continúo un poco insegura, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "Desde niña, me sentía fatal por ellos, sentí como que estaba abusando de su buena hospitalidad y amabilidad. Prácticamente me adoptaron, me acogieron sin dudarlo. Pero, aunque yo estoy agradecida de lo buenos que han sido conmigo. Al mismo tiempo, me sentía muy insegura".

Issei siguió callado mientras caminaba a paso lento.

Miyabi: "Ellos pertenecían a una sociedad y un mundo completamente distintos. Nunca me he visto capaz de adaptarme a su estilo de vida. A pesar de estar en deuda con Lord y Lady Gremory y Grayfia-sama por educarme, no soy capaz de devolverles el favor, sin importar cuanto me esforzara. Aunque soy un demonio como ellos, tengo la sensación de que nunca podré ser como ellos, ni siquiera alguien de confianza. No soy buena ni en el combate. Por eso... Le pedí a Rías-sama que me dejase estar aquí para que pudiera ejercitar mi cuerpo. Pensé, que si al menos lograba esto, conseguiría una victoria sobre mi misma, que tendría más confianza en mis capacidades y así ser de utilidad para ellos por todo lo que han hecho por mí". Explico pegando su rostro al cuello del chico, queriendo ganar confianza.

Issei frunció el ceño al oírla decir lo último y asintió lentamente la cabeza. Él podía entender más o menos el deseo de la maid.

Miyabi: "P-pero no puedo…. Snif, no soy capaz ni de hacer algo como esto. C-Como pensé, no sirve de nada todo mi esfuerzo, no soy más que un estorbo para todos". Dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar y se avergonzaba por ello. Estaba desahogando todo su malestar y frustraciones ante un completo desconocido, tomándose tantas libertades de esta manera. Debido a ello dijo "Pe-perdona, no quería molestarte con mis problemas, no era mi intención aburrirte, se-seguro que usted ya tiene sus propios problemas como para tener que escucharme a mí ahora, acabo de conocerte, incluso si digo algo como esto, lo único que haré será causarte proble…".

Issei: "Cuando algo te parece doloroso, es mejor decirlo en voz alta... En caso contrario, acabarías reventando si lo reprimes". Interrumpió algo serio.

Miyabi se sorprendió.

Miyabi: "Hum, gracias..." Dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste, enterrando su rostro en su espalda.

Después de caminar en silencio por un tiempo, Issei dijo algo en voz alta….

Issei: "Los que quieren arboles largos, sin duda fortalecen sus raíces…". Murmuro suspirando.

Miyabi: "¿Uh...?". Murmuro confundida.

Después de contraerse, Miyabi levantó su rostro.

Issei: "Era uno de los proverbios favoritos de mi abuelo. Tiene que ver con los fundamentos de las artes marciales. Significa que si quieres ser más fuerte, no debes descuidar lo básico…". Dijo suspirando.

Miyabi: "Joven señor...". Musitó en voz baja.

Issei: "Conozco la sensación de ser inútil. Pero, el "Poder" no es algo que se adhiere a tu cuerpo de la noche a la mañana. Es por eso que podría ser difícil ahora, pero debes seguir corriendo e intentándolo. Yo soy un caso diferente ¿sabes? Siempre necesito de atajos para sentirme fuerte y mejor conmigo mismo. Alejo a todos de mí alrededor por incomodidad y a veces por estupidez. Pero tú no tienes porqué ser igual. La estamina que necesitas, es algo que se obtiene mientras más corras. Algo como el talento no importa…". Explico con una mirada seria.

Miyabi: "Algo como el talento… No importa…". Repitió queriendo grabarse esas palabras.

Issei: "Trabajar duro… yo nunca he sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. No estoy hecho para tal cosa. Pero en tu caso Miyabi no voy a decirte algo irresponsable, pero ¿No estaría bien correr un poco más antes de renunciar? Incluso si ahora no tienes talento, eso sin duda cambiara… Eso es lo que pienso, y además…". Dijo deteniéndose.

Miyabi: "¿Además?". Pregunto, con ciertas ganas de que continuara.

Issei: "Yo también conozco a Rías, y no es que tengamos una buena relación, pero por lo poco que sé de ella, en el fondo, no es mala, puede ser un poco caprichosa y creída, pero en el fondo pensará que sus intenciones son buenas. Realmente no estoy seguro de lo que voy a decir, pero, tanto ella como su familia... Seguramente, se sentirían tristes si te rindes". Murmuro con cierta molestia, sintiendo un ligero movimiento en su espalda.

El movimiento en la espalda de Issei le dio a entender que le había dado una impresión a la joven maid.

Durante un rato se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Miyabi hizo una pregunta.

Miyabi: "Jo-Joven señor…". Dijo con cierto miedo y tratando de mantener la compostura.

Issei: "¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto confundido.

Miyabi: "¿P-Puedo preguntas cuál es su nombre? Si no es mucha molestia". Pregunto.

Issei: "...Issei, Issei Hyoudou". Dijo tranquilo.

Miyabi: "Issei Hyoudou-sama". Susurro sorprendida.

Issei: "Con Issei sólo está bien". Dijo suspirando.

Miyabi: "De-De acuerdo, Issei-sama". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Issei bajó la cabeza, las formalidades son incomodas.

Miyabi: "¿U-Usted corre mucho?". Pregunto curiosa.

Issei: "Era malo haciéndolo... Pero por la ayuda de alguien, pude mejorar a un paso agigantado. Ahora no lo hago mucho. Pero hay veces en las que me decido por moverme, y me doy cuenta de que, de vez en cuando incluso yo alcanzo el primer lugar". Dijo viendo mentalmente a Kaiser.

Miyabi: "Vaya... Me pregunto si podré correr tanto como usted algún día". Dijo pensativa y algo emocionada.

Issei: "No puedo garantizártelo, pero es cierto que lo harás más rápido si corres todos los días". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Miyabi "En momentos como estos se supone que deberías contestar "Definitivamente vas a hacerlo", ¿No?". Pregunto confundida.

Issei: "Ah, pues, digamos que no es mi estilo…". Murmuro suspirando.

Miyabi: "Ufufu~, está bien. Te perdono". Dijo riendo un poco. "Voy a trabajar duro… Voy a tratar de correr más rápido todos los días…". Diciendo eso, Miyabi abrazó un poco más fuerte a Issei, quien se enderezó al sentir aún más las montañas de la chica en su espalda. Y esto provocó que su cara se llenara de puntitos naranja que le picaban un montón. Pero tenía que aguantarse a duras penas pues la estaba cargando a ella. Vaya noche.

Miyabi: "Gracias, Issei-sama, es cálido…". Murmuro acurrucándose aún más.

Issei: "¿E-En serio?". Pregunto resistiendo el condenado picor.

Miyabi: "Hai, eres cálido~…". Murmuro mientras se iba durmiendo poco a poco.

Issei: "Ah… Qué problema". Murmuro suspirando.

 **(Al día siguiente-En una montaña).**

Issei: "Al final… La trajimos con nosotros". Dijo cargando un gran equipaje en su espalda y unos pequeños bolsos a los lados.

Kazuki: "Si, al parecer a la Presidente no le molesta que nos acompañe". Dijo cargando un gran equipaje igual al de Issei, viendo a la cima, donde estaban las chicas del club junto con Restia, Est y Miyabi, que no llevaban nada de equipaje, ya que se lo encargaron a Koneko, al ser la torre y llevaba el doble de lo que ambos chicos llevaban, a Kazuki y Issei, al ser los hombres del grupo.

Issei: "Lo que me molesta es el hecho de que nosotros seamos usados por ellas como mulas de carga". Dijo molesto.

Kazuki: "Bueno, es verdad…". Dijo riendo un poco.

Maria: "Oh, oh, Rīdā-sama, deje de quejarse, que si quiere que le ayude con el transporte, lo puedo hacer, ¿Ve?". Dijo apareciendo detrás del chico, ayudándolo a llevar la enorme mochila.

Rías: "¿Por qué Maria-san nos acompaña, Issei? Creí que deje claro que ella está en periodo de prueba, para ver si se le considera una amenaza o no para cualquiera de nosotros o los de mi territorio". Dijo molesta. "Te recuerdo que como ella no tiene maestro, se le puede considerar como una demonio renegada, y si los altos mandos lo saben, no dudarían en tratar de erradicarla sin esperar explicación alguna".

Issei: 'Ósea, ¿Qué no te interesa que lo que le pase a los habitantes de la Ciudad? Maldito demonio'. Pensó con molestia.

Kaiser: 'Déjalo, Issei'. Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "¿Se supone que eso debe asustarme?". Pregunto ladeando la cabeza confundida.

Rías: "Ah… ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, Maria-san?". Pregunto suspirando agotada.

Maria: "Vine a ayudar… A proponer un objetivo invencible". Dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "¿Objetivo invencible? ¿No habías dicho que tu poder ha disminuido a como era anteriormente?". Pregunto confundida, ladeando la cabeza.

Maria: "Así es, pero aun así sé que puedo pelear contra ustedes y derrotarlos sin problemas… Ah, usted es la excepción, Rīdā-sama, aunque le daría una buena batalla". Dijo sonriendo, viendo a Issei.

Issei: "Ah… Vale". Dijo algo indeciso. "¿Se puede saber porque tenemos que caminar cuando se debería usar el círculo mágico? ¿Y también porque debemos de cargar su maldito equipaje?".

Rías: "Eso es para que ayuda a su entrenamiento físico. Además, ¿No es de caballeros llevar el equipaje de una dama?". Pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

Issei: "Hm…". Murmuro mientras soltaba todo el equipaje que tenía y se ponía a buscar sus cosas, para luego tomar lo suyo y caminar a un lado. "Esto muestra lo muy caballeroso que soy… Que te jodan".

Rías: "¡Issei!". Grito molesta.

Issei: "¡Risasss!". Grito también molesto.

Rías: "¡No dejes las cosas ahí, Issei! ¡Y ese ni siquiera es mi nombre!". Grito entre molesta y avergonzada por su nombre.

Issei: "Significan lo mismo. Maria, encárgate". Dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Maria: "Hai~, Rīdā-sama~". Contesto de buena gana mientras que con una mano recogía todo el equipaje que dejo el chico y lo seguía, silbando con un tono tranquilo.

Kena: "¡Risita~, Risita~, Risita~!". Cantaba feliz sin percatarse del enojo de Rías, ante el modo de usar su nombre.

Kenny: 'Me pregunto si sus padres quisieron hacer una especie de coña en el día de su nacimiento para querer nombrarla de ese modo'. Pensó caminando junto Scarlet.

Yumi: "Maria es muy dedicada a Issei-kun, ¿No lo crees, Kazu-kun?". Pregunto viendo como el chico se acercaba.

Kazuki: "Una súcubos muy servicial, demasiado, diría yo, aunque no es que me fie mucho de ella, ya nos ha dejado claro que quiere follar a todo lo que se mueva en la Ciudad Kuoh". Dijo con un suspiro.

Akeno: "Supongo que debemos de lograr que Issei-kun sea más obediente, ¿No, Risas?". Dijo sonriendo con un ligero tono de broma.

Rías: "¡¿Tú también, Akeno?! ¡Que ese no es mi nombre!". Grito a su reina sonrojada.

Después de que el grupo lograra subir la montaña para encontrarse con una cabaña de madera, en donde se cambiaron a ropa deportiva para empezar a hacer el entrenamiento.

Maria: "¡Muy bien, chicos! Bueno, hay más chicas que chicos, pero da igual. ¡Yo liderare este entrenamiento, así lograremos mejorar y derrotar al maldito pájaro imbécil!". Dijo sonriendo, pareciendo toda llena de energía.

Rías: "Un momento, esto no es gracioso. Yo soy la ama de este grupo, yo debo ser quien lidere el entrenamiento". Protesto molesta, no le gustaba que tanto Maria como Issei, la trataran como si su autoridad no fuera nada. "Además, ¿Quién te invito aquí? ¿Y cómo supiste lo de Raiser?".

Maria: "Rīdā-sama me invito, y como buena súcubos que soy, se cómo espiar sin ser descubierta, y solo acepte por dos razones, porque es una petición de Rīdā-sama y porque les tengo tanta pena que decidí ayudar, así que se agradecida". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Escucha, Maria-san, no quiero sonar grosera, pero, ¿Qué va a saber de entrenar una súcubos que ha estado sin lugar mucho tiempo encerrada en una cueva?". Pregunto suspirando.

Maria: "Ah~… Supongo que debo de hacerlo". Dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico, haciendo un domo alrededor de la zona, para luego liberar su poder, tomando su forma adulta.

El suelo empieza a temblar, los vientos se empezaron a agitar con fervor, gran parte de los árboles de los alrededores fuero o arrancados o desintegrados por truenos oscuros de las nubes tormentosas en el cielo artificial.

Maria: "Observa la gran diferencia entre nosotras, espero que no lo olvides, ¿te queda claro ahora niña?". Dijo con una mirada seria. "Yo sé de este tema mil veces más que una simple niña demonio que apenas ha vivido dos décadas mínimo. Tienes ante ti a una de los 'pecados originales'. Elegida por el mismo progenitor de nuestra raza. La princesa súcubo y maestra del Asmodeus original, el Demonio de la Lujuria. Créeme Rías Gremory y nobleza, más os vale tenerme como instructora que como enemiga. ¿En-ten-di-do?".

Rías y compañía, a excepción de Issei, que estaba con Kena abrazándolo con fuerza junto con Kenny y Asia.

Kazuki: 'Su… Su nivel está muy por encima al de un clase alta, un poco más y creo que puede llegar a Maou'. Pensó mientras que abrazaba de manera protectora a Koneko y a Miyabi, que estaban temblando completamente aterradas del poder de la súcubos.

Yumi: "Presidenta, Akeno-san…". Dijo mientras se ponía delante de ellas cubriéndolas.

Maria: "Ahora, les entrenare como si fuera a una guerra, así que no esperen mucha compasión de mi parte, ¿Vale~? Traten de no morir~". Dijo sonriendo confiada, para luego calmarse, dejando todo el lugar hecho casi un destrozo, por lo menos la cabaña estaba intacta gracias a una barrera. "Huaaaa~. Que fastidio, realmente estoy oxidada, antiguamente no me habría costado tanto liberar esa cantidad de poder, cálculo que si voy con todo, aguantaría poco más de 4 minutos en esta forma". Dijo mirando sus manos.

Kaiser: 'Si ella dice estar oxidada, y durante nuestra pelea tuvimos varios problemas con ella, eso quiere decir que nosotros solo estamos mucho más oxidados'. Dijo en la cabeza de Issei.

Issei: 'Ciertamente. Esto será un camino muy largo'. Pensó suspirando.

Maria: "Bien… Ahora, ¿Alguna objeción? ¿No? Bien, a entrenar". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a donde Rías, Akeno y Yumi, que lo lograron esquivar gracias a Yumi, que reacciono a tiempo. "Oh, eso me gusta, vamos, que aun si logran sobrevivir los 4 minutos, aún queda mi forma loli".

Yumi: "Esto es peligroso". Murmuro mientras creaba una espada.

Kazuki: "Si, hay que tener cuidado con ella". Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de la rubia.

Issei: 'Ah… Que fastidio, yo me largo. Todo tuyo, Kaiser'. Dijo mientras cambiaba de control con Kaiser.

Después del… llamémoslo como se debe, un entrenamiento infernal, donde los que más lograron resistir fueron Kazuki e Issei/Kaiser. Actualmente el grupo se encuentra comiendo y gracias a Asia, se curaron correctamente, a excepción de Issei.

Kazuki: "El entrenamiento sí que fue infernal, aun con la habilidad curativa de Asia-chan me duele el cuerpo". Dijo teniendo sus brazos vendados, mientras que Yumi le daba de comer.

Yumi: "Eso te pasa por querer ir a por más cuando ya estas agotado. Ahora no puedes comer con normalidad, Kazu-kun". Murmuro mientras le daba una cucharada al chico, que tenía menos vendas que el chico.

Kazuki: "Tengo una pregunta, Maria-san…". Pregunto viendo a la loli súcubos, recibiendo otra cucharada de comida.

Maria: "¿Qué pasa, jovencito?". Pregunto curiosa.

Kazuki: "Entiendo que la barrera esta para no rompamos más de lo debido y demás, pero… ahora que no estamos entrenando, ¿Por qué sigue activo?". Pregunto señalando a la ventana con la mirada, donde se miraba el cielo nocturno, pero cubierto por una barrera.

Maria: "Ah… Esta barrera es algo especial, tiene la capacidad de que todo lo que se encuentre en ella, se vea afectado de manera que el tiempo aquí dentro fluye mucho más rápido que fuera de la barrera, es muy útil para entrenar". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Un momento, ¿Entonces, cuanto tiempo fue lo que pasamos entrenando hoy?". Pregunto sorprendida, al igual que los presentes.

Maria: "Ni idea… Pero la barrera se desvanecerá cuando pasen los 10 días establecidos, y según mis cálculos, aquí pasaran unos… Hm… uno meses". Dijo pensativa.

Kazuki: "¿6 meses? Si sobrevivimos seremos muy fuertes". Dijo sorprendido.

Maria: "Así es". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¡Pero no nos dijiste nada sobre la barrera!". Dijo molesta.

Maria: "Ay, niña te preocupas por muchas cosas, deberías de agradecerme, así puedes pensar en mejores formas y prepararte para derrotar con más facilidad a ese pájaro imbécil". Dijo suspirando.

Kena: "Me voy a por I-chan. Bye". Dijo saliendo rápido de la habitación, dejando que Rías siguiera quejándose con la súcubos.

 **(En el tejado).**

Kaiser, con el control del cuerpo de Issei, se encontraba en el techo de la cabaña, viendo al cielo artificial.

Kaiser: "Issei se ha dormido por completo…". Murmuro mientras veía como la forma astral del chico se encontraba flotando a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente.

Kena: "¡Ne, ne! ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? ¿Acaso no sientes frio?". Pregunto volando hasta acercarse al pelinegro, ganándose una mirada sin expresión de él.

Kaiser: "No realmente. El frio o el calor son completamente irrelevantes para mí. Y en cuanto en porque estoy aquí. Supongo que para mirar las estrellas, aun si son artificiales". Dijo secamente.

Kena: "¡¿En serio?! ¡A mí también me encanta observar las estrellas! ¡Algunas veces, antes de ir a dormir, me paro junto a la ventana y las miro pidiendo un deseo!". Dijo con ojos brillosos.

Kaiser: "Para pedir un deseo debe de esperar a una estrella fugaz, ¿No?". Pregunto confundido.

Kena: "Yo creo que cada estrella tiene su propia importancia, y que cada una te concederá o que más deseas si es sinceramente de corazón". Dijo sonriendo.

Kaiser: "Tienes una forma de pensar muy ingenuamente optimista. Esto podría provocar que te metas en problemas en muchas ocasiones". Dijo suspirando.

Kena: "Puede ser, pero así soy y me gusta. Y diría que fue gracias a mi familia y amigos que he podido ver en mi vida con una perspectiva feliz, si lo comparas a cuando estaba en el orfanato". Dijo con un tono algo triste, raro en ella.

Kaiser se quedó en silencio, posiblemente reflexionando las palabras.

Kaiser: "Eso que dices es muy complicado para mí. No entiendo como la sola presencia y apoyo de quienes te rodean puede influenciarte de ese modo. Impulsarte a pensar en positivo en modo momento".

Kena: "No te sientas mal, hermano. Estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo que sigas pasando con I-chan, llegarás a entenderlo de un modo que no te lo esperabas". Dijo sonriendo.

Kaiser ni siquiera se perturbó. Simplemente la miró a los ojos mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre.

Kaiser: 'Esta niña... Es más de lo que parece. Pero... ¿Por qué siento que me resulta familiar su rostro?'. Pensó con un aire taciturno.

Kena: 'Ey, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?'. Dijo acercándose un poco al chico/hombre.

Kaiser la miró inexpresivamente, asintiendo.

Kena: "¿Cómo prefieres que me dirija a ti?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Esa pregunta descolocó brevemente a Káiser pero se recompuso.

Kaiser: "Vaya, en cierto modo me esperaba que me preguntases más sobre mi origen y el por qué estoy con Issei". Dijo siguiendo algo descolocado.

Kena: "Bueno... Es verdad que me pica la curiosidad. Pero ya hace un tiempo que noté tu estancia en I-chan. Y hasta ahora has demostrado que estás, por lo menos, de su parte". Dijo sonriendo cálidamente. "Le has ayudado hasta el día de hoy, y eso ya me da razones de sobra para fiarme de ti. Independientemente de qué eres o quien fuiste. Ahora eres parcialmente I-chan, supongo, por lo que te puedo considerar mi segundo hermano".

Kaiser parpadeó, sin expresar ningún momento una reacción ante esas palabras, desviando la mirada un poco hacia un lado.

Kaiser: "Bueno, si pensar de ese modo te hace feliz. Puedes llamarme como te plazca. Puedes referirte a mí como Issei de todos modos. También he tenido varios apodos a lo largo de toda mi milenaria existencia. Pero recientemente Issei me ha puesto el nombre de... Kaiser". Explico cruzándose de brazos.

Kena: "¡Ooh! ¿¡Kaiser!? ¡Suena genial, imponente! Y de algún modo sé que te queda. ¡Muy bien, en ese caso te llamaré Kai-chan!". Dijo completamente animada.

Kaiser al final puso una cara complicada ante la extraña manera de la chica pelirroja adicta al arroz de referirse a él.

Kaiser: "En cierto modo me tienes confuso". Dijo suspirando.

Kena: "Sí. Jeje. Suelo provocar esa sensación en las personas. Pero despreocúpate, Kai-chan, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ¡Palabra de Imoutou! Y no pienso presionarte para que me cuentes todo de ti. Soy consciente de que no resulta del todo fácil para ti. Mejor esperaré al momento que consideres más oportuno para hablar de ello".

Kaiser: "Gracias… Supongo". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña.

Kena: "Pero eso sí. Quiero que me jures pero de verdad, que cuidarás totalmente de I-chan, ¿entendido?". Dijo repentinamente seria.

Kaiser: "Soy su guardián. Su guía. Es mi deber estar con él, o al menos, ese es el nuevo objetivo que me he impuesto. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Cuidaré de tu hermano". Dijo también serio.

Kena: "Nuestro hermano, Kai-chan". Lo corrigió en plan coqueta, guiñando el ojo.

Una gota de sudor bajó de la nuca del sicario de Satán.

Kaiser: "Ok". Murmuro volviendo su mirada al cielo. "Oye… ¿Qué te pareció eso que paso con Maria cuando volvimos del Bosque?".

Kena: "¿Eh? ¿Lo del baño? Eh… Eh… Pues… ¿Por qué preguntas?". Pregunta algo apenada.

Kaiser: "Solo es curiosidad… Quiero saber si te pareció mal o bien". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Kena: "Ah… Pues… No fue algo que esperaba que pasara… Aunque… No puedo negar que me gusto… un poco… Era casi como estar en uno de esos eroges que veo en mi portátil". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Aunque me hubiera gustado que I-chan fuera el que se atreviera… Pero si ganas energía haciendo ese tipo de cosas… ¡Entonces, ayudare en lo máximo que pueda!".

Kaiser: "Ya veo…". Murmuro suspirando.

 **(Más tarde-En el baño).**

Actualmente, Issei se estaba dirigiendo al baño al aire libre.

Issei: "¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que tenga que bañarse? Estaba durmiendo plácidamente". Protesto suspirando.

Kaiser: 'Es tu cuerpo, tú lo lavas'. Murmuro cruzando de brazos.

Maria: "Oh, Rīdā-sama… No, Issei-san, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto apareciendo detrás del chico.

Issei: "Oh, Maria… ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué estas desnuda?!". Pregunto viendo como la súcubos estaba como vino al mundo, completamente desnuda, con una toalla en su hombro.

Maria: "A tomar un baño, lo mismo que tú, Issei-san". Dijo sonriendo agarrando el brazo del chico y empujándolo al baño. "Vamos, hay que hacer la sección para aumentar nuestros poderes, Issei-san".

Issei: "¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?". Pregunto confundido, siendo arrastrado por la súcubos al baño.

Maria: "Claro… Es importante, ¿No quiere derrotar a ese maldito pájaro por meterse con una de sus chicas?". Pregunto sonriendo, poniéndose debajo de una regadera, junto al chico.

Issei: "No me importa si ese imbécil quiere a Rías, ella me importa muy poco y yo nunca acepte ayudarla con su maldito combate". Dijo molesto, sonrojándose mucho al ver como Maria se pegaba a él.

Maria: "Oh, entiendo, entonces, solo hagámoslo para disfrutar el cuerpo del otro~". Dijo mientras comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo contra el del chico.

Issei: "O-Oye… Para…". Dijo con su mente comenzando a nublarse.

Maria: "¿Por qué debería~? Se ve que lo estás disfrutando, Issei-san~". Dijo viendo como el chico comenzaba a mover sus manos. "Muy bien~… Quietecito~". Dijo mientras alejaba un poco a Issei, usando un poco de magia para paralizarlo. "Jejeje~… Estas muy apasionado, ¿No, Issei-san~? Pero no hay razón para ser impaciente. Ahora mismo te ayudare a que tengas el placer que tantos quieres". Dijo mientras invocaba un frasco y se lo daba de beber al chico.

Después de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Issei se encogió al punto de parecer casi imperceptible a la vista.

Maria: "Muy bien, Issei-san… Deberías de prepararte~". Dijo mientras escondía al chico en su toalla, viendo como Yumi, Miyabi, Koneko, Restia, Est y Kena llegaban, no hace falta decir que Est conservaba sus medias negras hasta los muslos.

Kena: "Oh, Maria-chan". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Hola, ¿Quieren disfrutar de un gran baño?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Yumi: "Supongo que un baño caliente es una buena recompensa por un entrenamiento muy difícil". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se ponía debajo de una regadera.

Koneko: "Yumi-senpai tiene razón". Dijo mientras imitaba a la rubia.

Miyabi: "Eso fue demasiado difícil, sentía que iba a morir". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ayudando a Koneko a enjabonar su cabello.

Maria: "Ne, Ne, Yumi… ¿Qué te parece si te lavo la espalda~?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Yumi: "Por supuesto…". Dijo algo nerviosa, sentándose en un banquillo de madera, dejando que la súcubos empezara a lavar su espalda. "Por cierto, Maria-san, ¿Es verdad eso que dijiste que fuiste maestra del Maou Asmodeus original?".

Maria: "La verdad es que si, más o menos, apenas le enseñe un par de cositas. Poco después se atribuyó todo el mérito cuando alcanzo el puesto de Maou. No me agradeció nada, y mucho menos me dirigió la palabra poco después. Así que es un poco presuntuoso decir que yo le adiestre". Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que lavaba la espalda de Yumi.

Kena: "¿Eh? Pero eso no es justo. Que cruel". Dijo algo triste.

Miyabi: "Es verdad, tendría que haberte tenido en cuenta sobre todo si en verdad fuiste el que le ayudo a conseguir tan importante cargo". Comento también triste, quitando el jabón del cabello a Koneko.

Maria: "No importa chicas, yo no esperaba algún tipo de reconocimiento sobre ello. Solo le ayude por aburrimiento, además, tampoco es que recuerde mucho de aquellos tiempos". Dijo sonriendo tranquila.

Koneko: "Espera… Pero si realmente conociste al Asmodeus original, eso quiere decir que… Pervertida… ¿Cuántos años tienes?". Pregunto sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, quitándose el agua de encima.

Maria: "Tanto que he perdido la cuenta, mi querida Koneko-chan". Dijo sonriendo, echando agua sobre la espalda de Yumi, quitando la espuma de ella.

Yumi: "Muchas gracias, Maria-san". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Maria: "De nada. Pero ahora quiero algo como recompensa. Aquí voy~". Dijo mientras se pegaba a la espalda de la rubia y agarraba los pechos de la chica, restregando la toalla, donde estaba Issei escondido, contra ellos.

Yumi: "E-Espera… Maria-san… No hagas eso~". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Maria: "Vamos, estamos entre chicas… Esto es muy normal~". Dijo lamiendo un poco el cuello de la chica.

Koneko: "Pervertida suprema… Las cosas pervertidas están prohibida". Dijo mientras iba a golpear a la súcubos en la cabeza.

Maria: "Ah~… No te preocupes, pequeña… Si quieres sentir lo mismo, solo tienes que decirlo~". Dijo soltaba a Yumi y se pegaba de frente a Koneko, agarrando su trasero, y pegando sus pechos con Koneko.

Koneko: "Eh~… No… Déjame en paz~". Dijo sonrojándose y entre ligeros gemidos, sintiendo como la súcubos albina colocaba la toalla alrededor de su trasero.

Maria: "¿Por qué? Haces una linda expresión~". Dijo mientras se relamía los labios para dirigir su boca al cuello de la loli, mordiéndolo un poco y lamiéndolo, disfrutando de cómo Koneko temblaba.

Miyabi: "Ma-Ma-Maria-chan… N-No debes de hacer eso". Dijo sonrojada, tratando de detener a la súcubos.

Restia: "Oh… Pero si tú también lo llegaras a sentir, y no queras dejar que pare". Dijo mientras atacaba por la espalda a Miyabi, centrándose en sus pechos.

Est: "Ey~". Dijo mientras atacaba, junto a Kena, a Yumi.

Kena: "Yei~… Fiestas de cosquillas~". Dijo mientras jugaba con los pechos de la rubia.

Yumi: "Kena-chan… Eso no son cosquillas~". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos, llevando una mano a su boca, tratando de ocultar sus gemidos.

Maria: "Lo he estado pensando un poco… Pero de verdad tienes una apariencia de un gatito~". Dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Koneko. "Oh… Lo he olvidado por completo, ya va siendo hora de que se acabe el efecto…". Murmuro viendo como una parte de su toalla, que estaba pegada al trasero de Koneko, comenzaba a brillar, para que en el siguiente momento, apareciera Issei en su tamaño normal.

Koneko: "Issei-senpai…". Murmuro entre gemidos, sintiendo como el chico se apoyaba sobre ella y Maria, sus ojos parecían idos.

Maria: "¿Ya has disfrutado suficiente, Rīdā-sama?". Pregunto viendo como el chico agarraba a Koneko, masajeándola un poco.

Koneko: "Senpai… No~". Dijo entre gemidos, separándose de Maria, sintiendo como el pelinegro jugaba con ella.

Maria: "Ah~… Muy bien, Rīdā-sama. Creo que va siendo hora de que tomes el control de las cosas y haga lo de aumentar el poder". Susurro en el oído del pelinegro, viendo como pasa un ligero cambio en la apariencia del chico.

Koneko: "Iyaa~". Gimió al sentir como sus pequeños pechos en desarrollo eran agarrados por el pelinegro.

Kaiser: "Maria…". Murmuro siendo callado por la súcubos con un beso.

Maria: "No le preste atención, Rīdā-sama. Solo debe concentrarse en hacer sentir bien a las chicas~". Dijo sonriendo.

Kaiser: "Muy bien…". Dijo tomando la barbilla de Koneko y besándola.

Yumi: "Maria-san… ¿Qué se supone que hace Issei-kun~?". Pregunto entre gemidos, sintiendo como Est chupaba su pezón.

Maria: "La verdad accidentalmente le di a Rīdā-sama una bebida que lo hace perder en lujuria, que no dejara de atacar a una chica hasta estar satisfecho. Pensaba satisfacerlo yo sola, pero perdí la concentración de un hechizo y ahora está aquí. Chicas, ayudarme a calmar la lujuria de Rīdā-sama". Dijo con un tono de lastima.

Kaiser: "¿En serio alguien se creería eso tan patético?". Pregunto en murmuro, separándose un poco de Koneko, que tenía una mirada un poco suplicante.

Yumi: "Y-Ya veo… Entonces, supongo que no hay opción". Murmuro en respuesta, con cierta timidez en su voz, provocando que Kaiser mirara a Maria.

Maria: "Tengo una habilidad especial que hace que cualquier persona crea lo que diga. Útil para escenas eróticas sin razón". Murmuro sonriendo.

Kaiser: "Ya…". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada, pellizcando los pezones de Koneko, provocándole un fuerte gemido.

Maria: "De hecho, se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea". Dijo mientras separaba a Koneko de Kaiser y hacia que el hombre se sentara, mientras hacía que las chicas vieran su erección. "Oh~. Estas muy animado, Rīdā-sama… Nunca espere que fuese tan grande~. Muy bien, chicas, supongo que deben saber qué hacer con este lindo amigo de aquí, ¿No?". Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una mano al miembro de Kaiser y comenzaba a moverlo por el miembro.

Yumi: "M-Muy bien…". Dijo mientras se diría a gatas, junto a las demás chicas.

Restia, Kena y Est se pusieron detrás de Kaiser, restregando sus cuerpos contra la espalda del hombre. Miyabi y Yumi se pusieron a masturbar al pelinegro con una de sus manos cada una. Maria y Koneko se pegaron a los brazos del hombre, la cual, Koneko era la que más parecía disfrutar, ya que era la que más se estremecía con el toque de Kaiser.

Koneko: "Se-Se-Senpai… ¿S-Se siente bien?". Murmuro entre ligeros suspiros, sintiendo como el pelinegro jugaba con su intimidad.

Kaiser: "Así es. Se siente bien". Murmuro mientras insertaba su dedo medio en la intimidad de ambas albinas, viendo como ambas temblaban, junto al hecho de sentir como las carnes de ambas aprietan sus dedos.

Maria: "Ah~… Hace tiempo que no sentía esto~… Es fantástico~". Dijo entre gemidos, disfrutando como Kaiser metía también su dedo índice en ella. "Oigan ustedes dos~… Dejen de usar sus manos… Para algo tienen sus bocas~".

Miyabi: "¿U-Usar mi boca? P-Pero… no creo que quepa". Murmuro temerosa, viendo fijamente el miembro del pelinegro.

Yumi: "En ese caso… Yo seré la primera… Ah~". Gimió suavemente, besando la punta de la hombría de Kaiser, para luego comenzar a introducirlo en su boca, teniendo ligeras dificultades al principio, logrando meterlo completo después de un tiempo, temblando ligeramente.

Maria: "Oh~... Así se hace Yumi, pero ponle más pación~". Dijo sonriendo llevando una mano a la cabeza de la rubia, moviéndola a distintos ritmos, también haciendo que volteara ligeramente su cabeza a los lados.

Miyabi: "Muy bien, Yumi-sama… Qui-Quiero intentar". Murmuro algo celosa, viendo como Yumi dejaba libre la extensión del pelinegro, cubierto por su saliva.

Yumi: "Muy bien~… Todo tuyo, Miyabi-chan~". Murmuro sonriendo, relamiéndose los labios.

Maria: "Miyabi te daré un buen consejo… Piensa que es el mejor dulce que vayas a probar en tu vida~". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como las demás chicas se ponían a los lados de Yumi y Miyabi, a excepción de Kena.

Miyabi: "Muy bien… Ah~". Gimió tomando el miembro del pelinegro en su boca.

Maria: "Usa tu lengua para recorrer todo el pene de Rīdā-sama~". Dijo mientras veía como la castaña obedecía. "Ne, Ne, Rīdā-sama ¿No se siente genial tener a un grupo de mujeres esperando por saborear su pene?".

Kaiser: "Si tú lo dices". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Ah… Hay que hacerlo más emotivo, por lo menos en estos momentos, Rīdā-sama… Bien, Miyabi, creo que es suficiente". Dijo sonriendo viendo como Miyabi se separaba, sus ojos estaban completamente cegada por la lujuria, al parecer era su primera vez haciendo cosas pervertidas. "Ahora, chicas, abran bien grande sus bocas y esperen ansiosas~…". Dijo mientras tomaba el miembro de Kaiser y comenzaba a masturbarlo con fuerza, viendo como las chicas enfrente de ella le hacían caso y se acercaban. "Vamos, Rīdā-sama, no es necesario contenerse, solo suéltelo~".

Kaiser: "Kuh…". Gruño mientras acababa, cubriendo con su esperma la cara de las chicas.

Maria: "Ufufu~… Sí que has soltado mucho, Rīdā-sama~". Dijo viendo un poco del semen que tenía en su mano, llevándosela a su boca. "Bueno, va siendo hora de llegar a mas~". Dijo mientras que se para y señalaba a la pared. "Chicas, apoyen sus brazos en la pared y muestren sus traseros a Rīdā-sama~".

Las chicas se fueron posicionando una al lado de la otra como había dicho Maria, todas a excepción de Kena.

Maria: "Oye, oye, ¿Qué pasa, Kena? Únete. Tampoco hiciste nada en lo de tomar el semen de Rīdā-sama". Dijo confundida, viendo a la chica.

Kena: "Pe-Pero… No estoy prepara… Por lo menos no mentalmente… Qui-Quizás deba dejarlo para más tarde…". Dijo comenzando a decir cosas, además de taparse un poco su cuerpo.

Maria: "Ay, por un demonio, deja de decir excusas y ponte a servir a Rīdā-sama". Dijo mientras atacaba a la pelirroja. "Aquí voy~". Murmuro mientras agarraba el pecho derecho de la chica y comenzó a chuparlo suavemente.

Kena: "¿Eh? E-E-Espera… No~… Ah~…". Gimió mientras sentía como Maria rodeaba su cuerpo con unas ligas de oscuridad, además de atacar su zona privada.

Maria: "Ah~… Muy bien… Creo que está perfecto~". Dijo lamiendo ligeramente la mano que estaba manchado por la miel de la pelirroja, haciendo que las ligas de oscuridad levantaran del piso a Kena y pareciera que la colgaban del techo, dejándola en una posición muy curiosa, abierta de piernas. "Ahora, Rīdā-sama~… Empiece primero con ella para hacer que se le quite la timidez~".

Kaiser: "Muy bien…". Dijo acercándose a la pelirroja.

Maria: "Bien, Rīdā-sama, lo que debe hacer ahora es frotar su duro y grueso pene contra la chorreante vagina de esta chica~". Murmuro mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la intimidad de Kena.

Kaiser: "Aquí voy, Kena…". Murmuro mientras se posicionaba y frotaba suavemente su miembro con la intimidad de Kena, dirigiendo sus manos, una a su cintura y otra a su pecho.

Kena: "S-Se gentil… Nunca he hecho algo así". Dijo algo miedosa.

Maria: "¡No, Rīdā-sama! ¡Se brusco! ¡Entre más brusco, más placer y eso da más poder!". Dijo con fervor. "¡Aun si a la chica no le gusta al principio, debe mostrar que como Amo, su satisfacción es primero a su comodidad!".

Kaiser: "Bien… Te hare caso en esto, Maria". Dijo con una mirada seria, comenzando a embestir con fuerza a Kena, que estaba soltando gemidos sin parar.

Maria: "Bien~. Ahora, ustedes… sigan apoyadas en la pared a la espera de Rīdā-sama, si quieren, lo máximo que pueden hacer es jugar con sus vaginas". Ordeno a las chicas que solo voltearon sus miradas a donde "Issei" y Kena, además de obedecer las órdenes de la súcubos.

Kena: "Kai-chan~… Te dije no tan rudo~". Dijo entre gemidos, viendo como el pelinegro se ponía a chupar su pecho izquierdo.

Kaiser: "Tu dijiste que me ayudarías a recuperar mi energía… Así que cumple con tu palabra". Dijo mientras aumentaba las fuerzas de sus embestidas, además de alterar entre chupar y morder el pecho izquierdo de la chica.

Kena: "¡HYAAAAAA~!". Gimió con fuerza mientras llegaba al punto máximo de placer, arqueando espalda, sintiendo como algo caliente caía sobre su estómago.

Maria: "¡Bien, Rīdā-sama, ahora siguen ellas~!". Dijo señalando a las chicas que estaban apoyadas en la pared. "Pero antes de eso~… Ah~". Dijo mientras se dirigió a donde la hombría de Kaiser y lo lamia con habilidad, limpiándolo por completo. "Asegúrese de que una vez terminado con una chica, que ella limpie su gran y asombroso pene~… Y si terminan muy cansadas, entonces, venga a por mí, yo me encargare de ¡limpiarlo! profundamente". Dijo sonriendo, enfatizando la palabra "limpiarlo", además de lamer sus labios con una sonrisa lasciva.

Kaiser: "Bien… ¿Alguna sugerencia?". Pregunto curioso.

Maria: "Si, empieza por ella, y domínela con fuerza, muéstrele que a quien debe obedecer". Dijo mientras señalaba a Miyabi.

Kaiser: "Ya veo… Lo haré". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la castaña que saco su mano de su intimidad al ver que se acercaba el pelinegro. "Hm… Alguien parece estar muy emocionada". Dijo tocando ligeramente la mojada vagina de la chica.

Miyabi: "N-No… L-Lo que pasa es… Iyaa~". Gimió suavemente al sentir como su trasero era agarrado con fuerza.

Kaiser: "No te di permiso para hablar". Dijo serio mientras ponía su extensión en medio de los muslos de la chica. "Aprieta fuerte, si aflojas tendrás un castigo peor". Dijo mientras empezaba a embestir a la sirvienta con fuerza.

Miyabi: "Iyaa~… I-Issei-sama~… Sea más gentil~". Dijo entre gemidos sintiendo como sus piernas perdían fuerzas, siendo sostenida por el pelinegro.

Kaiser: "¿Por qué debería de obedecerte?". Dijo mientras hacía que la chica pegara su espalda a él, decidiendo agarrar uno de sus pechos, siguiendo con las embestidas.

Miyabi: "Es que~… Es que~… ¡Es que si no, me vendré~!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax, sintiendo como algo caliente manchaba su trasero, además de sentir algo duro y caliente tocar su trasero.

Kaiser: "¿Ya te has cansado? No tienes resistencia para nada, debes de mejorar eso". Dijo serio amasando el pecho de la chica.

Miyabi: "Ha-Hai~, Issei-sama~… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo la próxima vez~". Murmuro jadeando cansada, volteando ligeramente su mirada, besando al pelinegro.

Kaiser: "Aun no terminas tu tarea. Ya oíste a Maria". Dijo separando un poco a Miyabi, viendo como ella se agachaba hasta el nivel de su miembro, lamiendo con cuidado, asegurándose de limpiarlo por completo.

Maria: "Ah… Se me olvido decirle una cosa, Rīdā-sama, aparte de hacer que le limpien una vez acaben, debe de darle una recompensa por su buen trabajo~". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente. "Y eso solo se logra si le das de comer su semen~".

Miyabi: "¿Darnos de comer su semen?". Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al miembro de Kaiser comenzando a introducirlo en su boca, chupándolo con fervor.

Kaiser: "Ya veo… Entonces, lo haré". Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de la castaña, aumentando su velocidad, acabando en ella, que trato de tragar todo lo que pudo.

Miyabi: "Ah~". Jadeo liberando de su boca la hombría del pelinegro.

Kaiser: "Bien… Ahora… Sigues tú". Dijo tomando a Yumi, volteándola, para mirar su cuerpo desnudo, pegándola a la pared. "Aquí voy…". Dijo agarrando la pierna izquierda de la chica y la alzaba por encima de su hombro, llevando su mano libre a su pecho derecho.

Yumi: "¿Q-Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Issei-kun?". Pregunto curiosa, viendo como el pelinegro chupaba su pecho izquierdo ligeramente.

Kaiser: "No mucho, solo quería hacer esto". Dijo mientras iba bajando su rostro, llegando a la intimidad de la chica. "Estas mojada, al igual que todas".

Yumi: "Bueno, es algo natural que el cuerpo de una mujer se ponga así cuando está influenciado por una súcubos~". Dijo mientras apoyaba su pierna izquierda sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

Kaiser: "Ya…". Dijo poniéndose a lamer la intimidad de la rubia, provocándole varios gemidos. "Ah… Bien, ya está listo".

Yumi: "¿Listo para… que?". Pregunto entre jadeos, viendo como el pelinegro se ponía de pie, poniendo su hombría entre los muslos de la chica. "Oh, claro, para esto~. ¿Lo harás tan fuerte como con Miyabi-chan? Muy bien, creo que estoy lista para ello~". Dijo enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaiser.

Kaiser: "Aun si no estuvieras lista lo haría con fuerza". Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero de la chica, comenzando a embestirla con fuerza, viendo como ella arqueaba la espalda debido al placer.

Yumi: "Ah~… Ah~… Issei-kun~… Ah~… Se siente muy bien~". Dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo como sus piernas perdían fuerza. "Issei-kun… Bésame~". Gimió mientras acercaba al "chico" a su rostro, besándolo con pasión. "¡HYAAAA~!". Gimió llegando al clímax, sintiendo como el miembro de Kaiser temblaba entre sus muslos. "Todavía no has acabado, ¿Verdad~? Entonces, dime lo que quieres que haga y lo cumpliré, al final, es muy malo no regresar el favor~".

Kaiser: "No te comportes como si fueras la que manda. Yo soy el que manda". Dijo mientras separaba a la rubia de él, dándole la vuelta, poniendo su miembro en medio del trasero de la chica. "Y te lo hare entender con tu cuerpo". Dijo comenzando a embestirla con fuerza.

Yumi: "Kyaaa~… E-Espera… Estas siendo más rudo que antes~". Dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo como sus pechos eran amasados por las manos del pelinegro.

Kaiser: "No me importa". Dijo mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas, callando los gemidos de la rubia con un húmedo beso.

Maria: "Rīdā-sama, le diré algo muy interesante~". Dijo sonriendo acercándose al oído del pelinegro. "A esta chica tiene el lindo sueño de hacerlo con un hombre y una mujer al mismo tiempo, pero haciendo…". Susurro mientras le daba ideas a Kaiser.

Kaiser: "Ya veo". Murmuro, separándose un poco Yumi, acercándose a Miyabi. "Ven aquí… Bésala". Dijo haciendo que ambas se pegaran de frente a él.

Miyabi: "P-Pero…". Dijo algo tímida, pegando sus pechos con los de Yumi.

Kaiser: "Bésala…". Dijo serio, atacando la entrada trasera de ambas chicas.

Miyabi: "Ah~…". Gimió mientras obedecía al pelinegro, besando a la rubia.

Kaiser: "Bien…". Dijo mientras se unía al beso.

Un tiempo después, Kaiser hizo que Yumi acorrálala a Miyabi contra la pared, mientras embestía a la rubia con fuerza.

Yumi: "E-Espera, Issei-kun~… Ah~… ¿C-Cuál es la finalidad de esto~? Ah~…". Pregunto entre gemidos.

Kaiser: "Hm… Posiblemente para prepararlas para cuando Maria trate de violarlas. Quizás de ese modo ya estarían acostumbradas y podrían defenderse mejor". Dijo sonriendo, siguiendo embistiendo a la rubia, con una mano en el pecho de la rubia y la otra en el pecho de la castaña.

Yumi: "¡¿Eh~?! ¡¿Maria nos violaría?! Iyaa~…". Pregunto soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir como Kaiser pellizcaba su pezón.

Maria: "Pero, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Fui creada para estas cosas, y ya me he tirado a un montón de gentes, sin importar sus géneros y edad, en vuestra cuidad, veo porque tiene que ser distinto con ustedes, chicas". Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Kaiser: "Bien… Basta de charlas…". Dijo mientras daba una embestida final a Yumi, acabando sobre el trasero y espalda de la chica.

Yumi: "Ah~… Ah~… Supongo que ahora viene lo de limpiarlo, ¿No~?". Pregunto mientras se separaba y se agacha a la altura del miembro del pelinegro, que no parecía mostrar signos de cansancio. "Oh~… Sin cansancio, ¿Eh~? De verdad que tardaremos en calmar tu lujuria, Issei-kun~". Murmuro mientras abría sus labios y dejaba paso al miembro del hombre.

Una vez acabado con Yumi, y darle su debida recompensa, Kaiser se dirigió a donde Koneko, dejando que la chica frotara sus partes íntimas con las suyas, además de ir chupando el pecho derecho de la loli albina.

Koneko: "Senpai~… Issei-senpai~…". Murmuro entre gemidos, sintiendo como "Issei" chupaba sus pechos.

Kaiser: "Bien, ahora quiero que hagas otra cosa". Murmuro separándose de la albina.

Koneko: "Hai~… Senpai~". Murmuro mientras llevaba su rostro al miembro del pelinegro, tomándolo en su boca, temblando ligeramente.

Restia: "Ah, ya estoy cansada de esperar, Issei-sama~". Murmuro mientras empujaba a Koneko y tomaba el miembro de su amo en su boca.

Est: "Quita, espíritu oscuro". Dijo empujando esta vez a Restia y tomando su lugar.

Koneko: "No interrumpan, senpai estaba conmigo". Murmuro molesta.

Restia: "No sabes que las familiares son primero, ¿Pequeña?". Pregunto encarando a la torre.

Maria: "Chicas, chicas, no peleen, hay suficiente Rīdā-sama para todas, compártalo desde el fondo de sus corazones y así denle paso a un montón de placeres carnales~". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que las tres chicas se pusieran a atender el miembro de Kaiser desde distintos puntos, Est seguía con la punta del miembro, Koneko tomaba el lado derecho y Restia tomaba el otro lado de Koneko, las tres completamente concentradas en su trabajo.

Kaiser: "Kuh…". Gruño mientras acababa sobre el rostro de las tres chicas, que una vez fueron cubiertas por el semen del pelinegro, se empezaron a besar entre ellas.

Maria: "Muy bien… Ahora es mi turno~… Solo que mi manera será muy diferente al de las demás~". Dijo sonriendo de manera lujuriosa, haciendo que Kaiser se parara. "Rīdā-sama, soy una súcubos y necesito altas dosis de cosas pervertidas y quiero que me lo inyecte tan profundo en mi~". Dijo mientras se transformaba en su forma adulta y alineaba su vagina con el miembro de Kaiser, insertando solo la punta en ella. "Ah~… Así que, Rīdā-sama, quiero que me dé con todas sus fuerzas~".

Kaiser: "Muy bien…". Dijo agarrando a la chica del trasero y entraba en ella con fuerza, arrancándole un sonoro gemido a la súcubos.

Maria: "G-Guau~… A-Aun si he estado con mucha gente durante el tiempo que estuve en la ciudad, ninguno tuvo un miembro que hiciera que mi interior se estremecerá~". Gimió sonriendo con lujuria, preparándose para recibir otra embestida de Kaiser, que no tardó en llegar. "Iyaa~… Ah~… Q-Que bien se siente~… Sí sigues así, voy a darte una gran cantidad de energía como agradecimiento~".

Kaiser: "Oh… Muy bien, en ese caso voy a darte como tú quieres". Dijo mientras procedía a embestir a la súcubos con gran fuerza, sintiendo como el interior de la albina le apretaba con fuerza su miembro.

Maria: "Ufufu~… He tomado la gran virginidad de Rīdā-sama~… Eso hace que mi orgullo crezca~". Dijo entre gemidos mientras sentía como Kaiser levantaba su pierna derecha.

Kaiser: "Solo calla y sigue gimiendo". Dijo mientras aumentaba la fuerza, agarrando el trasero de la albina.

Maria: "Ah~… Ah~… ¡Iyaa~!". Gimió con fuerza arqueando su espalda y llegaba al clímax, sintiendo como su interior era llenado con algo caliente. "Oh~… Acabo en mi sin preguntar, ¿Eh~? Bueno, no tengo razones para enojarme… Solo asegúrese de llenarme con todo su amor~".

Kaiser: "Ya veo…". Dijo sonriendo un poco, besando a Maria, que luego se separó un poco para darle la espalda.

Maria: "Bien~… Ahora en esta posición, ¿Vale~?". Dijo mientras abría su intimidad con sus manos.

Kaiser: "Vale…". Dijo entrando en ella sin miramientos.

Maria: "Ah~… Incluso si lo tuve~… Dentro de mi hace poco, mi interior todavía no se acostumbra a ello~… Incluso soy capaz de ver la forma de su miembro a través de mi estómago~". Murmuro viendo su estómago.

Kaiser: "Ya veo… Voy a continuar". Dijo comenzando a embestirla de nuevo.

Una vez acabado la acción, Maria le pidió que fuera a su habitación ya que le llevaría algo especial para acumular una gran cantidad de fuerza. Lo cual fue lo que hizo Kaiser. Después de esperar un rato, vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Kaiser: "Oh… Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?". Pregunto viendo como estaban todas las chicas que fueron al campamento, y había dos cosas en común en algunas chicas, tenían sus pijamas y sus ojos parecían estar nublados.

Maria: "Rīdā-sama, he traído a todas y están preparadas para servirle de las maneras más pervertidas posibles~". Dijo sonriendo, estando en su forma loli.

Kaiser: "Ya veo… ¿Pero no habrá problema? Es por Issei más que todo". Dijo viendo como las chicas se iban quitando sus pijamas.

Maria: "Ah, no se preocupe, sin contar a las que tienen el pacto, Rīdā-sama, todas olvidaran lo que pasara una vez acabe~". Dijo sonriendo.

Kaiser: "Entiendo… Muy ben. Ahora quítense la ropa… Toda la ropa". Ordeno con seriedad, viendo como todas las chicas obedecían.

 **(En la mañana siguiente).**

Actualmente el grupo se encuentra entrenando, siendo el turno de la pelea de Yumi contra Maria. Tomando una espada de madera, Yumi se puso enfrente de la súcubos, poniéndose en guardia. Maria se mantenía cruzada de brazos, decidiendo extender su mano izquierda hasta volverla unas garras.

Kena: "¿Están listas?". Pregunto en medio de ambas chicas, actuando como árbitro, levantando una mano. "Y… ¡Comiencen!". Grito bajando la mano, dando inicio al duelo.

Yumi se mantuvo alerta por lo que pueda pasar, no era su estilo el iniciar la batalla.

Maria: "Procura divertirme, ¡Mocosa!". Dijo mientras tomaba impulso y se abalanzaba contra Yumi, atacando con sus garras.

Yumi estaba completamente segura que Maria atacaría de frente, decidiendo preparar su ataque.

Pero Maria desapareció de su vista, dejándola completamente sobresaltada.

Yumi: '¿Dónde?'. Pensó mientras se ponía a buscar a la súcubos con la mirada, sintiendo una presencia peligrosa detrás de ella.

Por puro instinto la rubia coloco su espada de forma que pudo bloquear un ataque dirigido a su pecho. Para luego tomar distancia, usando su velocidad de caballero.

Al momento de poner su guardia en alto…. Su espada se partió por la mitad debido a un corte fino, lo cual dejo a casi todos sorprendidos.

Kena: "¡Oh! ¡Maria es genial!". Dijo sonriendo entusiasmada.

Kazuki: "Yumi no lo lograra si no va enserio, y mucho menos si usa su estilo de pelea frente a Maria". Dijo de manera analítica.

Yumi no entendía lo que pasaba. Estaba segura que bloqueo el ataque de la súcubos en el momento justo. Definitivamente no debería de tomar a la ligera a la súcubos.

Maria: "Escucha, linda aspirante a espadachín. Si quieres tener la más mínima oportunidad de vencerme, vas a tener que ir muy serio, no soy de las más fuertes por puro cuento. Y además, déjame decirte que eso fue solo un pequeño saludo". Dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

Yumi: 'Si eso fue un saludo, no quiero saber lo que pasa si va en serio'. Pensó sudando frio, lanzando a un lado lo que le quedaba de espada y usando su Sacred Gear para crear una espada de hoja negra.

Maria: "Oh, Sword Birth, ¿No? Es un buen Sacred Gear, para un espadachín". Dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "Esta vez iré en serio". Dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Maria: "¿Pues a quien esperas?". Contesto con un tono burlón.

Yumi salió directa al ataque con más velocidad, al igual que Maria.

Chocando tanto la espada de una como las garras de la otra, generando muchas chispas. Desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Pasaron unos segundo en completo silencio, para luego empezar a un intercambio de ataques a grandes velocidades.

Era increíble y también ponía un poco nerviosas a Rías y a las otras chicas, al ver que realmente había muchos seres aún más fuertes y excepcionales en las sombras. Como era el ejemplo de Maria, que seguía intercambiando golpes hasta hacer retroceder a Yumi.

Se encontraba agitada y tenía varios cortes en su ropa y uno en su mejilla, que sangraba un poco.

En cambio Maria… Prácticamente seguía intacta. Con pequeños rasguños, pero ya. Realmente no se le puede considerar un mérito, pues era claro que la súcubos se dejó dañar, además de que esos rasguños no tardaron en curarse.

Yumi: 'Ni siquiera parece cansada o entretenida… Sé que ayer vimos su inmenso poder cara a cara'. Pensó con nervios apretando el mango de su espada con fuerza. 'Pero pensé que podría lastimarla, por muy pequeño que sea'.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Maria se empezó a cubrir de un brillo purpura por unos segundos.

A vista de los demás, no pareció haber hecho nada.

Kazuki: "Esta batalla ya se acabó". Murmuro suspirando.

Issei: "Cierto, nunca tuvo oportunidad". Murmuro también, confundiendo a los demás.

Yumi, con la intención de terminar el combate, concentro todas sus fuerzas para usar su velocidad máxima, pero… Un fuerte ardor empezó a atacar su cuerpo, empezando por su pierna izquierda, dirigiéndose a su pierna derecha, luego a sus brazos, terminando en su espalda.

Tan solo pasó un segundo, pero sintió que fue el segundo más doloroso y lento que ha sentido en su vida.

Al voltear lentamente su mirada, se encontró con Maria detrás de ella, relajando su cuerpo.

Yumi solo pudo dejar que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, cediendo al dolor.

Asia: "¡Yumi-san!". Grito mientras se dirigía a curar a la chica.

Al reincorporarse un poco, Yumi miro a Maria y sus ojos mostraban nada más que decepción, tanto que ni era necesario pronunciar palabra, todo lo decía su mirada.

-Esperaba más de ti-.

Rías: "¡Maria, te has pasado! ¡Casi la matas!". Protesto furiosa, tanto que su aura se hacía presente.

Maria: "Ay, que dramática, mocosa… Sigue viva, ¿No? Ahora sabe la diferencia entre nosotras y el límite que tiene, solo tiene que mejorar". Contesto tranquila.

Rías iba a replicar, pero se detuvo a ver a Yumi deteniéndola.

Yumi: "No, Presidenta… Maria-san tiene razón, pensé que con mi velocidad podría conseguir algo… pero no pude hacer mucho… Maria-san, lamento no ser un reto para ti". Murmuro aun con dolor.

Maria: "Que la próxima sea mejor, Yumi Kiba". Dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "Ten por seguro que lo haré". Dijo algo recuperada, pensando en cómo superar esa velocidad que la dejo como una principiante.

Al terminar de curar a Yumi, era el turno de Koneko de enfrentarse a Maria.

Kena volvió a ser el árbitro. Koneko se preparaba con sus guantes sin dedos y su seriedad era notable. No tenía en mente cometer los mismos errores de su senpai Yumi, pensaba ir con todo desde el principio.

Kena: "¡Comiencen!". Dijo anunciando el comienzo del combate.

Esa era su señal. Con todas sus fuerzas, Koneko se lanzó para darle un derechazo de Maria, que solo la detuvo con su antebrazo.

El golpe genero una pequeña onda expansiva que levanto el polvo del suelo.

Pero aun con esa fuerza, Maria no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Eso descoloco mucho a Koneko.

Maria, alzando un dedo, creo un círculo mágico pequeño de color morado, fundiéndolo en su dedo, extendiendo su aura por todo su puño, expulsando un pequeño fuego con destellos electrizantes.

Comenzando una ráfaga de puños contra Koneko, que uso toda su agilidad para ir esquivando esos puños, pero sabiendo que no lo podía hacer siempre.

Al chocar sus puños, hicieron una pequeña onda expansiva, para después empezar un intercambio de golpes, que evadían o bloqueaban.

Koneko, aunque se esforzara mucho, no podía seguir el ritmo de la súcubos, por cada golpe que lograba dar, ella recibía cuatro.

Agradecía mucho a su alta resistencia que su pieza de torre le daba en esos momentos.

Koneko: 'Es muy fuerte… tengo que intentar darle con todo en un solo golpe". Pensó desesperada, sintiendo como el dolor aumentaba en su cuerpo.

Esa era una estrategia que le ayudo varias veces en el pasado, y estaba segura de que serviría ahora.

Preparándose, Koneko pudo encontrar una pequeña abertura en la guardia de Maria y con eso… Logro acertarle un golpe crítico en la mejilla a la súcubos, que tembló un poco.

O eso creyó Koneko.

Ya que vio como Maria se curaba del golpe como si no hubiera sido nada.

La torre estaba en shock… era su mejor estrategia y no le resulto en lo más mínimo.

Pero su shock termino al ver su mirada inexpresiva de la súcubos… Era una que expresaba un pensamiento que ella entendió a la perfección.

 _"¿Ese fue tu mejor golpe? ¿De verdad eres capaz de hacer solo eso?"._

Aquello desencadeno una emoción que Koneko nunca pensó que tendría en una pelea… Furia… Estaba completamente enfadada por esa mirada que le daba esa estúpida súcubos, esa ignorante. ¡Esa maldita pervertida se atrevía a mirarla de ese modo!

Esa mirada le hacía sentirse inferior… No le gustaba sentir eso… Volviendo a golpear a la súcubos, que siquiera se inmuto por el mismo.

Koneko, entonces, empezó a golpear de manera repetida a Maria, que no hacia prácticamente nada.

Nadie entendía porque la pequeña torre se comportaba así.

Kaiser, en la cabeza de Issei, tenía una idea de lo que pensaba Maria.

Koneko: "Tu…". Murmuro mientras que entre más golpeaba y miraba la cara de indiferente de Maria, más se enfurecía. "Tu… ¡TU!". Prácticamente estaba cegada por la ira. "¡NO ME MIRES COMO SI FUERA DEBIL! ¡AHHHHHH!".

Nadie dijo nada por el shock. Maria había detenido el poderoso golpe con una mano… Que la movió unos centímetros de del suelo. Solo porque Maria se dejó mover.

La torre peliblanca estaba que no lo creía.

El poder de Maria empezó a incrementar a aumentar en silencio, aun parando su golpe.

Haciendo que la temperatura del lugar aumentara ligeramente. Los ojos de Maria brillaban en rojo sangre.

Koneko, completamente asustada, estaba que no se podía mover.

Esa fuerza y esa mirada le hacían recordar algo… algo que no quería tener en su cabeza.

Maria: "Pues eres débil… Nekomata". Dijo fríamente, susurrando lo último, dando un poderoso golpe en el estómago a la torre, noqueándola.

Todos estaban sin habla, viendo como en cámara lenta Koneko caía al suelo… Resignada y con el espíritu roto.

Era como si sus miedos… hubieran nacido de nuevo.

Kena no necesito dictar su veredicto para esto.

Rías: "¡Koneko!". Grito mientras iba a por su torre, viendo como la súcubos simplemente se calmaba, con la mirada fija en Koneko.

Maria: "Esto fue completamente patético". Dijo sin alguna muestra de remordimiento.

Rías: "¡Maria, ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Así es como pretendes ayudarnos?! ¡Hiriéndonos a muerte!". Grito enojada viendo como Koneko lograba despertar un poco dolida. "¡Responde, Maria!".

Maria: "Era necesario…". Murmuro tranquila.

Rías: "¿Cómo que era necesario?". Pregunto a gritos sin dejarla terminar.

Maria: "Ella no se acepta a sí misma". Dijo con una mirada seria, dejando a todos sin habla, a excepción de Issei.

Rías: "¿Co-Cómo dices?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Maria: "Niña Gremory. ¿De verdad te crees que no reconozco a personas con traumas? ¿El dolor en los ojos de los demás? He visto casos parecidos muchas veces que hasta lo veo a kilómetros. Puede que no sepa qué tipo de pasado haya tenido tu gatita". Lo último dijo que hizo que Rías abriera los ojos en sorpresa, sabía lo de Koneko. "Pero desde que la vi, pude ver que en sus ojos hay un signo de negación… como si su silencio, su actitud seca e imperturbable fuera un escudo o una jaula, y eso es lo más patético de ella". Dijo completamente seria.

Koneko, aun siendo sanada por Asia, se encontraba escuchando la crítica de Maria, apretando los puños por cada palabra de la súcubos, y con mayor fuerza al no poder negar sus palabras.

Maria: "Tu caballera Yumi, parece ser la que mejor lo lleva, pero ni lejos de superar su caso. Kazuki, el otro peón, no tengo nada decir, salvo que es más fuerte de lo que muestra, supongo que esa "Amnesia" tiene algo que ver con su manía de contenerse en una batalla inconsciente. Tu reina, Akeno, ella es más o menos lo mismo que la gatita, pero en ella no hay solo miedo, sino también hay un odio muy intenso. Se supone que como Rey, tu deber es ayudarles, apoyarlos, salvarles de ese dolor que les están matando por dentro. Y sin embargo, no haces nada. No me ha hecho falta conocerlos por mucho tiempo para saberlo, apuesto a que lo único que hiciste por ellos fue distraerlos con cualquier idiotez o gilipollez para que así no pensaran en sus problemas y de ese modo esperar a que se olvidaran del tema. Si es eso, entonces, eres una completa inútil, ¿Y aun así te consideras una Gremory? ¿Qué ellos son tu familia? Que risa. Dime… ¿Cómo piensas ganar el Rating Game si tu equipo no puede pelear y superan sus problemas? ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LANZARLOS A LA BATALLA CUANDO AÚN NO ESTÁN LISTOS PARA HACERLE FRENTE A LOS RIVALES LIBRES DE SUS PROPIOS TRAUMAS?! ¡SI ESTO SE ESTÁ TRATA DE IR A UNA GUERRA, YA SERÍA UN CHISTE DE MAL GUSTO!".

Nadie sabía que decir.

Cualquier exigencia, cualquier queja o discusión que pueden hacer, fue eclipsada por las duras palabras de Maria, la que representa el pecado de la lujuria. Palabras que transmitían no solo su opinión, sino su juico y experiencia de una autentica guerrera.

En eso, Koneko, ya curada, sale corriendo hacia el bosque.

Rías: "¡Koneko, espera!". Grito preocupada por su torre.

Maria: "¿Ara? ¿Acaso a la gatita le dolió mis palabras? Qué pena". Dijo fingiendo dolor. "Bueno. Vámonos, Rīdā-sama. Nos iremos lejos de ellos, en el bosque, empezare contigo y ustedes no nos esperen. Cuando ya estén dispuestos a tomar esto en serio, me lo dicen, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba tranquilamente hacia el bosque, desapareciendo entre los árboles y arbustos.

Issei se mantuvo callado, mirando el lugar a donde se fue Maria y los demás, soltó un suspiro y con las manos en los bolsillos siguió a la loli pervertida.

Cruzo mirada con su hermana Kena, que asintio, entendiendo lo que queria.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, a excepción de Asia y Kazuki, que simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se puso pensativo por algo que había dicho de él la súcubos, tenían sus miradas en el suelo aun teniendo en sus cabezas las palabras de Maria.

Sin decir nada, cada uno de ellos se fue al bosque por su lado… a excepción de Rías, que se culpaba a sí misma, y Kena.

Rías: "No merezco llamarme Rey… quizás deba…". No pudo terminar esa frase, con su tono deprimente.

Kena: "Ahórrate esas palabras tan pesimistas, ¿Quieres?". Le criticó a Rías, quien la miró sorprendida por sus palabras y por ver en ella una expresión de molestia que no había visto hasta el momento.

Asia aún quedaba también, pero miraba a Rías y Kena alternativamente, temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasar.

Kena: "A ver Rías. Sé que las cosas no están saliendo como tú esperabas, lo entiendo. Se supone que eras el rey y crees que debías centrarse más que nada en entrenar a mi hermano y Asia, al ser ellos los nuevos, mientras tú y los demás procuran no quedarse atrás. Pero mira, las cosas han cambiado, está claro que Maria sabe más sobre estas cosas que tú o cualquier otro rey de tu edad que conozcan. Es entendible que tengas tus desaprobaciones sobre cómo hace las cosas. Pero como amiga tuya, debo decirte que tus cuestionamientos no tienen razón de ser en este momento. Si quieres resultados, tendrás que aguantarte las quejas que tengas y seguir con esto si es que en verdad quieres ganarle a ese Yakitori. Pero poco se podrá hacer, si a la primera dificultad o injusticia que ves te decantas por rendirte. Ahora mismo, la que decide eres tú. A mí en verdad… no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarte, lo prioritario para mí en este momento es mi hermano. Si te quieres dar por vencida pues vale... pero si lo haces, entonces libéralo de tu lado y no lo arrastres contigo a tu rendición…". Expuso haciendo una pausa. "Kenny, Scarlet, vámonos".

Con esas palabras, y con mucho enojo al ver que tan rápido había perdido la esperanza Rías, Kena se encaminó al bosque con Scarlet y Kenny siguiéndola sin decir nada.

Kena: "¡Ven Asia-chan! ¡Necesitamos entrenar nosotras también!". Exclamo a la rubia.

Asia: "¡H-Hai!". Dijo nerviosa e incómoda siguiendo a la hermana de Issei, dándole una última mirada a Rías.

Dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, apretando los puños con impotencia, pero con sus ojos brillando con nueva determinación.

 **(En una zona del bosque).**

Tanto Kaiser como Maria parecían estar listos para comenzar. La súcubos se rodeó con un ligero manto de aura azulado que estremecía brevemente el suelo en donde estaba. Kaiser también se rodeó con la suya de color rojo oscuro, liberando sus alas de demonio.

Maria: "Las damas primero, Rīdā-sama". Dijo concentrando una esfera de agua en su mano. "¡Aquí va!". Dijo lanzándola contra el pelinegro, quien no tardo en moverse a un lado. "No, no".

La esfera de agua cambio de dirección de nuevo a él, impactando en su brazo derecho, congelándose al instante, provocándole una ligera risa a Maria, caminando lentamente hacia él, atacando repetidamente con los mismos ataques teledirigidos a su persona.

Sin duda, Maria era muy hábil e ingeniosa usando hechizo… Incluso había logrado congelar su ala derecha.

Maria: "Jeje… Sa, Rīdā-sama… Tan solo estamos empezando, deje de hacerse el débil". Dijo lanzando una esfera de agua al pelinegro.

Kaiser: "Tch…". Chasqueo mientras concentraba su magia en una corriente de aire para desviar el ataque, pero aun el efecto de congelación en su brazo y ala seguían actuando, por lo que perdía poco a poco su estabilidad en el aire.

Maria: "Ah… Qué problema". Murmuro inflando sus mejillas, creando 5 clones suyos de agua. "¡Al ataque!". Ordeno mientras que los clones hacían un saludo militar y fueron hacia su presa.

Kaiser observando a las 5 clones, sabiendo sus intenciones, opto por centrarse en que ellas no le dieran un golpe. Logrando esquivar los ataques coordinados de los clones. Dando un giro hacia atrás, Kaiser se ubicó delante de un árbol, apoyando su espalda, provocando la sonrisa de los clones.

Kaiser: "¿Vienen o qué? No me hagan ir hacia ustedes". Tentó con una sonrisa confiada, lo cual los clones no desaprovecharon y se lanzaron a él.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Kaiser simplemente se deslizo por debajo de los clones, dejando que golpear con el árbol, congelándolo.

Maria: "Uy, muy cerca…". Dijo sentada en una de las ramas de otro árbol. "Sate, ¿Se divierte, Rīdā-sama?".

Kaiser: "Serias un dolor de cabeza, especialmente para los que no tienen paciencia". Dijo suspirando, viendo como Maria sonreía por su "alago". "Lástima que no sea mi caso". Dijo empezando a emanar un fuego azul claro que rápidamente derritió el hielo de su brazo y ala.

Maria pensaba decir algo, pero se quedó mirando como Kaiser movía su brazo un poco. Eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa en ella al ver que la diversión no acabo.

Creando 3 cañones de hielo, que no tardaron en atacar al pelinegro, lanzando enormes bolas de hielo.

Kaiser: "Escudo… de rayo". Murmuro concentrando energía demoniaca en su mano izquierda y apuntando a las esferas, creando un escudo esférico de electricidad del tamaño de su cuerpo, logrando detener uno de los ataques.

El segundo disparo se dirigió por su espalda a gran velocidad. Kaiser se mantuvo calmado, sabiendo por donde venía el ataque. Cuando volteo ligeramente la mirada, el escudo se interpuso entre el proyectil y él, recibiendo el ataque sin mostrar signos de romperse.

Y el último proyectil se dirigió por arriba de su cabeza. Kaiser solo repitió su acción anterior para bloquear el ataque con facilidad.

Maria: "Fiuuu~… Eso fue genial. Bien pensado en cómo usar el escudo del rayo… Pero creo recordar que ahora no lo puedes usar por 7 minutos". Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, creando otros 3 cañones. "Veamos cómo te defiendes de estos 6 ataques. No muera, ¿Vale~, Rīdā-sama?". Dijo disparando los 6 cañones.

Kaiser: "Claro que puedo defenderme". Dijo invocando el Boosted Gear, golpeando los proyectiles para destruirlos, mientras almacenaba "Boost", queriendo acercarse a la súcubos, que sonreía confiada a la espera del hombre.

Una vez Kaiser se acercó lo suficiente, Maria mostro un cañón aún más grande que los otros.

Maria: "¡Te tengo!". Grito sabiendo que su líder no podría esquivar el ataque.

Kaiser: "Tch… Explosión abismal". Pronuncio reuniendo energía demoniaca en su mano, que adoptó el aspecto de bestias. "¡AAAAAAAH!".

El ataque tenía como objetivo aumentar un golpe físico o al lanzarse, poder cambiar su dirección tres veces. El impacto de ambos ataque fue simple rápido, donde el ataque de Kaiser atravesó con facilidad el proyectil de hielo, sorprendiendo a Maria.

Maria: "Mierda…". Murmuro creando un grueso muro de hielo, que de alguna manera, soporto el impacto.

Kaiser opto por terminar el ataque y tomo distancia no sin lanzar varios cortes de mano con energía demoniaca, haciendo que el muro cayera, al igual de cortar el árbol donde Maria estaba sentada.

Maria: "Ay… Ay, ay, ay… Eso me dolió". Murmuro sobando su trasero un poco. "Eso pasa por caer de culo".

Kaiser: "Se acabó, hasta aquí es el entrenamiento". Dijo serio.

Maria: "¿Tan pronto se cansó? Entiendo que su cuerpo actual es muy débil pero esto no ha sido mucho".

Kaiser: "No estoy cansado, pero tu si, esa última defensa que hiciste consumió mucha de tu energía demoniaca".

Maria: "Ah, siempre tan observador, Rīdā-sama". Dijo levantándose del suelo. "Bueno, Rīdā-sama, ¿Issei-san se encuentra observando o está dormido como el vago que es?".

Kaiser: "Dormido…". Respondió secamente, observando ligeramente como Issei dormía en forma astral.

Maria: "Oh, perfecto, entonces, ¿Le gustaría proseguir con lo que quedamos anoche? Me ha entrado algo de hambre y solo usted puede darme de comer, Rīdā-sama~". Dijo con un tono pervertido y una mirada igual de lasciva.

Kaiser: "¿Darte de comer, cómo?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Usted ya sabe a qué me refiero Rīdā-sama, piense que es como la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento, pero sexual". Dijo sonriendo, pegándose al chico, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en el pecho.

Kaiser: "Como súcubos, tienes habilidades que me pueden resultar útiles, pero también está el hecho de que puedes aprovecharte de eso y quitarme mi energía vital". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Maria: "¡Vamos Rīdā-sama! No sea tan desconfiado. Usted es mi capitán desde siempre, nunca me atrevería a intentar algo como eso y mucho menos sabiendo quien es. Ni queriéndolo sería capaz y lo sabe. Venga, cálmese un poco y vamos a divertirnos un poco, le prometo que la mayoría de la energía ira a usted~". Dijo haciendo desaparecer toda su ropa en destellos de energía y se soltaba su cabello.

Kaiser: "Hm…". Murmuro tanteando el trasero infantil de Maria, quien deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Kaiser y se fue acercando a su rostro, quedando de puntilla, besándolo con pasión.

Maria: "Ah~. No ha estado mal, se nota que va mejorando en besar, Rīdā-sama~". Dijo separándose un poco, dando un pequeño salto para sujetar con sus piernas la cintura del pelinegro. "Aunque sería mejor que nuestra linda metiche se uniera también". Dijo concentrando su poder en su mano derecha y hacia un gesto.

Entonces, se escucha un pequeño grito mostrando a Miyabi, siendo atraída a ellos y al estar a una buena cercanía de ellos, su sostén y sus bragas salieron de ellas y la ataron de manos y piernas.

Maria: "Bien, Rīdā-sama, quizás debemos de jugar un poco con esta Maid-san. Además de que te ayudara a fortalecerte~". Dijo soltando a Kaiser, dejando que el fuera a por la castaña, que estaba temblando un poco.

Miyabi: "Ah~… Uh~… ¿Qué dices, Maria-sama? ¿Cómo me ayudara esto a-? ¡Iyaa~!". Gimió con fuerza al sentir como Kaiser jugaba con sus pechos y los devoraba a la vez que los acariciaba. "E-Esto que siento… ¡Gya~! No… No puedo… ¡Detenerlo~!". Pronuncio llegando al clímax, perdiendo fuerza en sus rodillas, mientras que su traje de Maid se desvanecía, dejándola completamente desnuda y sudorosa.

Maria: "Bien, Bien, Maid-san. ¿Qué le parece sus habilidades para darle un buen servicio a Rīdā-sama~". Dijo sonriendo, quitándole la ropa a Kaiser.

Miyabi: "H-Hai~". Murmuro viendo el miembro del hombre frente a sus ojos, abriendo su boca deseosa.

 **(Más tarde-En un lago).**

Koneko se encontraba completamente deprimida, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en ellos, observando su reflejo a través del agua, apartando un poco la mirada para ver un árbol tirado en medio del agua, había desahogado un poco su ira, pero fue solo un poco.

Koneko: "Maldita súcubos… No debe hablar de cosas que no le interesan… Solo piensa en cómo hacer enojar a los demás con sus estupideces y perversiones…". Murmuraba enojada.

Issei: "Oye, no deberías de estar desahogándote con todos los arboles de esta zona, ¿Sabes?". Dio haciendo que Koneko le mirara por encima del hombro.

Koneko: "No quiero oír nada de alguien que apoya a esa súcubos". Murmuro enojada.

Issei: "Mira, sea lo que sea que te haya pasado en tu enfrentamiento con Maria, deberías de olvidarlo y relajarte". Dijo suspirando y rascándose la cabeza.

Koneko: "Déjenme en paz, Issei-senpai".

Issei: "Aunque te deje en paz, no vas a estar tranquila. Yo lo sé, he pasado por depresiones similares". Dijo tranquilo.

Koneko: "So. Disculpe, Issei-senpai, pero usted no tiene ni idea de cómo me siento. Ni de lo que he pasado". Dijo abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

Issei: "Muy cierto. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Da lo mismo, no pienso indagar en tus asuntos personales cuando sé que vas a reaccionar de forma agresiva". Dijo suspirando.

Koneko: "Puf. Déjenme en paz". Murmuro molesta.

Issei: "Oye, acabos de empezar, ¿Sabes? No puedes esperar de veras que nada más empezar puedas destrozar una montaña de un pisotón. Imagino que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que Maria no es un demonio normal, incluso yo entiendo esa diferencia y eso es decir mucho. Eh". Dijo con un tono de risa.

Koneko: "Eso ya lo sé".

Issei: "Eso dices, pero aun estas muy enojada. Venga, por ser derrotada de un golpe. Vamos, Koneko, esto es como en los videojuegos. A veces ganas, a veces pierdes, pero siempre que tengas oportunidad, puedes reiniciar y volver a intentarlo. Si te lo tomas tan a la tremenda y te mosqueas así, acabarás por actuar como un gilipollas irracional. ¡Y sé de lo que hablo! Fui bastante viciado en el pasado". Dijo cruzándose de brazos recordando sus tiempos.

Koneko: "El problema Issei-senpai, es que esto no es un juego. Nos arriesgamos mucho en todo esto. Es vital que nos hagamos fuertes para que Buchou se salve de ser cortejada por ese maldito pájaro de fuego". Dijo apretando la fuerza de sus manos.

Issei: "¿Y crees que poniéndote así vas a contribuir en algo?". Pregunto confundido, vendo como la chica ponía una mueca.

Koneko: "Es solo que… Por un segundo, esa pervertida me hizo recordar algo… Doloroso. ¡Pero no es el tema! No me había sentido tan impotente desde el día en que aprendí a usar mi propia fuerza". Murmuró mirando su mano derecha.

Issei se quedó mirando la reacción de la chica.

Koneko: "No es que me creyera invencible, y mucho menos lo pensé de la Presidenta y los demás. Pero es que… Cuando teníamos esas batallas contra los exiliados, éramos quienes tenían ventaja desde el momento inicial. Soy consciente de que siempre hay quienes son más poderosos que nosotros, pero aun así, creí, que a pesar de eso podíamos dar la talla. Al menos dejar una cicatriz o algo. Que podíamos demostrar que no somos tan inexpertos en batallas de vida o muerte como parecemos a simple vista". Murmuró abrazándose con fuerza.

Issei: "Entiendo". Dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de piedra y la tiro al lago con algo de fuerza.

Koneko: "Durante la lucha contra ese ser llamado Zorc. Una cosa es que nos pillara desprevenidos y que él estuviera degastado por perseguir a unas chicas. Pero…".

Issei: "Tu derrota contra él te dejo un poco marcada, ¿Eh?". Murmuro algo pensativo.

Koneko: "Hai… Es verdad. No pudimos hacer nada. Estuvimos a punto de… Y Kazuki-senpai no habría podido aguantar mucho más frente a él. Y no solo nosotros. Tu hermana y Kenny también estaban en peligro. Si no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron…". Murmuro sintiendo como Issei ponía su mano sobre su cabeza y le acariciaba un poco. "Y ahora no solo yo, también Yumi-senpai se ha visto superada nuevamente con suma facilidad. Toda experiencia en parte es lo que me ha hecho enfurecer y hace que me pregunte que si realmente valgo para esto".

Issei: "Todos valen algo, pero no siempre es claro… Eso es lo que pienso". Dijo suspirando.

Koneko: "¿Es verdad eso que dijo que no participaría en el Rating Game?". Pregunto sin mirar al chico.

Issei: "Si, así es, por mucho que digan que es mi ama o algo así, ella me convirtió en su sirviente sin mi permiso ni consentimiento". Dijo molesto.

Koneko: "¿Aun si eso significaba que podrías morir?".

Issei: "¿De quién es la culpa de no custodiar bien su supuesto territorio?". Respondió cerrando los ojos.

Koneko: "Le debes la vida a la Presidenta".

Issei: "Si fueras yo y estuvieras en mi posición, estarías igual que yo". Dijo sentándose al lado de la chica, ya por fin.

Koneko: "Usted es el único que puede ayudar a la Presidenta". Murmuro abrazándose con fuerza.

Issei: "Claro que no, solo soy un idiota vago". Dijo en negación.

Koneko: "Pero usted tiene un enorme poder. Lo mostro en la batalla contra Zorc".

Issei: "No sé de lo que hablas. Tuve un golpe de suerte".

Koneko: "Por favor… Ayude a Rías-sama". Murmuro tomando la camisa de Issei, temblando un poco, prohibiendo que el pelinegro mirara su cara.

Issei: "Ah. ¿Por qué debo de ser así? Muy bien… Tratare de ayudar, pero no prometo nada". Murmuro suspirando.

Kaiser: 'Que fácil… '. Murmuro en la cabeza de Issei.

Issei: '¡Cállate!'. Pensó algo molesto. "Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para que ambos nos veamos beneficiados… Creo… ¿Qué tal si cada vez que tengas que enfrentamiento con Maria, o cada vez que te sientas frustradas, furiosa o indignada como ahora, vienes conmigo a hacer un enfrentamiento? Puedes usar toda tu fuerza conmigo, yo lo recibe por completo, pero te aseguro que te lo devolveré igual de fuerte, ¿Vale? Así yo me vuelvo más resistente y tú te desahogas mientras aumentas tu fuerza, ¿Te parece?".

Koneko: "Demasiado arriesgado para ti…". Murmuro suspirando.

Issei: "Hey, es lo mejor que pude pensar, ¿Si? Además, es un buen acuerdo".

Koneko: "Muy bien, senpai… Si insiste, no me voy a contener… Estoy muy enojada".

Issei: "Okey… Sera un placer ayudarte".

 **(En una zona del bosque).**

Se podían ver borrones y chispas salir al aire. Esta era otra etapa de entrenamiento que Issei había pedido, justo ahora él y Kazuki estaban en una pelea de espadas y ambos se movían a gran velocidad y chocaban sus espadas en varios embistes.

Issei llevaba a Restia en mano, estando ella en su forma de espada, la legendaria hoja demoníaca Vorpal Sword, la espada que atraviesa la verdad.

Para decidir a cuál de las dos familiares llevar, Restia y Est jugaron a piedra-papel-tijera para ver quien tenía el derecho a ser escogida en el entrenamiento. Restia ganó, para el disgusto de Issei, quien se vio obligado a prometerle a la loli albina que se lo compensaría luego, aunque no sabía cómo.

Por su parte, Kazuki llevaba una espada de madera solamente. A pesar de su apariencia, esa espada era extraordinariamente resistente, pues no se cortaba con facilidad ante Restia.

Esa espada de madera formaba parte del Sacred Gear de Kazuki. Resulta que su Sacred Gear era algo curioso, sin contar su apariencia de arma inútil. Su única habilidad que parecía especial era su gran resistencia y la capacidad de darle magia a su portador.

Después de eso, ambos tomaron distancia mientras tenían sus espadas en mano en cierta pose de combate. Kazuki salió disparado para intentar darle un corte horizontal pero "Issei" solo se agachó para eludirlo.

Al instante después, el pelinegro dio una estocada hacia los pies de Kazuki, que lo esquivó al dar un pequeño salto sin avanzar y lanzó un ataque, que Issei bloqueo usando su espada.

Issei tenía reflejos y velocidad, pero Kazuki tenía más experiencia en pelear con una espada mientras que Issei siempre prefirió luchar más con sus puños y magia aunque le saliera inestable.

Después de eso comenzaron de nuevo a lanzar varios cortes los cuales o eludían o cubrían con sus espadas, tal vez Issei no tenía mucha experiencia, pero Kazuki tenía que admitir que él parecía tener talento Natural en esto.

Posteriormente, Issei corte hacia la derecha pero Kazuki puso su espada para cubrirse y después la quitó para dar una estocada directa que Issei esquivó al doblar sus rodillas hacia atrás.

Al momento, Issei lanzar una patada hacia Kazuki que dio directo en su mentón, pero él se recuperó justo a tiempo para así cubrirse de un nuevo ataque de Issei y en eso hizo una maniobra, giró su espada e Issei perdió el agarre de la Sword Vorpal y salió volando hacia otra dirección, estaba desarmado.

Aunque eso no detuvo a Issei, pues lanzó un puñetazo de fuego hacia Kazuki quien fue a la derecha para esquivarlo y lanzar un corte a Issei el cual se agachó e intentó barrerle las piernas para hacerlo caer, pero Kazuki dio un salto para eludirlo, y así siguieron con la pelea Mano a espada.

Justo cuando Kazuki pensó que había encontrado una abertura en la defensa de Issei, ataco, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron a más no poder, la Sword Vorpal estaba justo al frente protegiendo a Issei del golpe y no estaba siendo sostenida, estaba levitando.

Justo en eso Kazuki tomó distancia una vez más mientras que Issei veía la espada frente a él y la sostuvo con sus manos y se puso en posición de ataque. Canalizando su magia en la espada para darle más poder y...

 ***Boost***

El decimotercer aumento. Durante toda la práctica de espadas Issei había estado acumulando Boost con su Boosted Gear.

 ***GIFT***

Sosteniendo la Sword Vorpal con el guantelete del dragón rojo, transfirió el poder de los Boost acumulado a la espada, haciéndola más fuerte y brillar en color rojo.

Esta era otra característica del Boosted Gear según Ddraig. La capacidad de transferir el poder incrementado a cualquier persona u objeto. Esta característica también fue adquirida durante la batalla contra Raynare. Al final, el aura que Kaiser pasa a Issei sigue siendo tan fuerte como para llegar a la segunda liberación del Boosted Gear.

Moviendo la Sword Vorpal para dar un golpe horizontal, expulsó un enorme relámpago oscuro mucho más poderoso que los de Akeno, en forma de arco que se dirigió hacia Kazuki quien se puso en posición de defensa, acumulando aura en su cuerpo para reforzarse y posicionar su espada enfrente suya para recibir el relámpago.

Logrando resistir el ataque de alguna forma, pero viendo como el ataque lo había movido de su posición unos cuantos metros.

Kazuki: "Vaya… Creo que sería bueno tomarnos un descanso, Issei". Dijo entre jadeos, recibiendo un asentimiento del chico.

Issei: 'Supongo que es algo increíble… Incluso sin que tomes el control, Kaiser, soy capaz de superar a alguien como Kazuki en una batalla en su campo'. Pensó con cierta sorpresa.

Kaiser: 'Imagino que hay ciertos rasgos entre nosotros dos que pueden pasarse entre nosotros por nuestra conexión mental, pero al parecer no estamos del todo conectado, por el cual nuestros poderes no están al máximo'.

Issei: 'Si, ya lo sé'.

Kazuki: "Oye, Issei…". Pronuncio llamando la atención del chico. "¿Has hecho algo con Koneko? Se ve… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más alegre y concentrada". Pregunto recordado haber visto a la torre entrenando con Maria con más fuerza.

Issei: "Yo no hice nada, solo le dije estupideces mías". Dijo suspirando.

Kazuki: "¿En serio? Pues entonces me alegro de que seas tan estúpido en algunas cosas". Dijo riendo un poco.

Issei: "¡Cállate!". Grito algo molesto.

 **(En la noche).**

Actualmente, Issei estaba tratando de detener a Est, que solo llevaba un traje de baño escolar con orejas y cola de perros y un collar, y también sus medias hasta los muslos. Ella se encontraba comportando de una manera muy cariñosa con él.

Issei: "M-Maria… ¿Qué has hecho?". Pregunto viendo a la súcubos, que tenía una sonrisa.

Maria: "Solo quise ayudar para que compensaras a tu familiar". Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Est: "Onii-chan~…". Murmuro lamiendo el cuello de Issei, el cual le vino un escalofrió.

Maira: "Oye, Issei-san, si no hará nada entonces, mejor traiga a Rīdā-sama o acostúmbrese a hacer estas cosas… Después de todo, necesita hacer esto si quiere que Rīdā-sama recupere su poder de forma mucho más rápido".

Issei: "Ca-Ca-¡Cállate!". Grito molesto el chico.

 **(Días más tarde).**

Issei se encuentra descansando un poco de su práctica de combate con Maria, sin duda alguna, notaba la diferencia de cuando empezó a como está ahora, tanto a nivel de poder, como de habilidad. Además, su sincronización con Kaiser ha ido aumentando, a un paso lento, pero seguro, al punto de que ahora puede hacer alguna que otra magia del hombre, aunque con cierta dificultades.

Issei: "Oye, Maria… Dentro de esta cúpula han pasado ya unos 11 días, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado afuera de la cúpula?".

Maria: "Hm… Ni idea, pero es claro que no ha pasado mucho, seguramente ni ha pasado a ser de noche". Dijo pensativa.

Issei: "Tch… Sin duda es una magia peligrosa".

Maria: "Por cierto, Issei-san, necesito hablar con Rīdā-sama sobre algo". Dijo seria.

Kaiser: "¿De qué quieres hablar?". Pregunto tomando el control del cuerpo, viendo como la forma astral de Issei flotaba por ahí.

Maria: "Rīdā-sama, creo que va siendo hora de aumentar el nivel del entrenamiento". Dijo seria, poniendo en alerta a los pelinegros. "Es cierto que Issei-san va avanzando a un buen ritmo, pero aun así, ni siquiera está ni cerca de estar a nivel de Zorc, estando debilitado, y seria genial que para el Rating Game, tenga el doble de Zorc".

Kaiser: "¿Y qué sugieres para conseguir ese poder?".

Maria: "Un entrenamiento mucho más intensivo de lo que pensaba…".

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Lo único que puedo decir después de no publicar en esta historia durante... no sé cuanto tiempo es... Maldita mania de Aten92 de publicar cada siglo, pero es que cada vez me quedo en blanco mas rápido. Supongo que sufro del grave caso del Escritor Bloqueado, pero bueno, cosas que pasan.**

 **Lo otro que debo decir es sobre Maria, es que ella tomo la virginidad de Kaiser, no de Issei. Recordad que Issei y Kaiser son personas diferentes en el mismo cuerpo, y el que manda es quien este en el cuerpo en el momento, por lo que si Kaiser controla el cuerpo cuando tiene sexo con Maria, es su problema.**

 **Por cierto, este es mi primer lemon, por lo menos, el primero que publico. Así que díganme como quedo y que le pareció.**


End file.
